A Different Point of View
by Tenka-Parker
Summary: Mike has had nothing but bad luck with Freddy Fazbear's Pizza ever since he lost his friends to the incident of '81, then again in '87. Now he's back again to be the night shift security guard. What could Freddy and his friends have in store for him now? Warning: Gore and Language in later chapters.
1. 1981: The Missing Children Incident

/Okay, this is my first fanfic and I wanted to say a few things- This is an inaccurate theory (Foxy is male but the victim is female, I'm sorry) Second, this is done in first person from seven POVs. This is dark themed and violent. I hope this was decent enough, enjoy~\\

Yemming: I watched them squirm in their ties, they all looked so confused and a bit frightened, it was just so… precious. I'd have fun with them all. I'd start with the girl with black hair, Judi. She looked like she was the least frightened; Judi might have just been stupid. I picked up a screwdriver from my few tools; it had a cross-point and was at least 7" long.

Clark: I knew what that man was going to do, that man had taken off the suit for a reason. He wouldn't have needed to do that for a "private party". I moved in my ties, trying to get my hands free in any way. As he picked up that screwdriver, I knew this was some type of punishment. He looked at Judi, he was to her first.

Judi: I looked at the man who had dressed as for a long time, he stared at me. If he looked past me, I'd have more time but one of us would not.

"Get a move on." I said cautiously, the look in his eyes made my heart sank. I knew I was in trouble then. He cleared my face of hair and looked straight into my eyes and made a quick movement toward my eye with the screwdriver.

Mikey: The sound of her screams would forever echo in my ears for years to come. I glanced over which I had complete regret to as to what I saw: Judi's eye, her left eye, had the screwdriver plunged into it. The handle was the only thing seen. Her eye had two streams coming from it, one of which was clearly blood and another was a milky texture. Almost as if her eye popped… She kept screaming, it was unbearable to see and hear, and I assume crying because the man said: "Stop crying".

Arthur: A cruel smile appeared across the man's face as Judi screamed, I couldn't watch. I hoped it was a nightmare and that I'd wake up any moment, but I knew I wouldn't. I was glad my brother wasn't in this room with me, but I wished he'd show up to get help, or even just have someone help at all.

Karli: I shifted where I sat and looked around the room for anything that could help. The screams of Judi distracted me; I couldn't focus with that horrible feeling of guilt. Her screams made me tremble. I felt like I was going to piss myself, I was so scared…

Clark: I grew angry rather quickly, good god, why did this happen to us?

"You…" I tried to shout at him but I couldn't find the strength to speak.

"Get away from her!" Arthur spoke before I could. He seemed to have a little strength even though Judi kept screaming it was impossible to notice the man's words.

Yemming: "You want to take her place?" I asked, I looked at Arthur; Clark seemed terrified compared to Arthur, but Karli said nothing, just staring at Judi while she screamed; Mikey couldn't even look in her general direction. Just staring at the ground. This was quite pleasing to me. I though I should leave Judi alone for awhile, and let her suffer. I decided that I'd play with Arthur for a little bit and as I closed in on Arthur he swallowed to try and earn his confidence, and his voice, again.

Arthur: I began to panic as he approached me; what have gotten myself into? I was sympathetic to Judi, but I feared for my own life now. I was going to kick him if he got even close within range. He did, I kicked, hard, it hit him in the knee. I heard him mumble something like: "You little shit" he pulled out a pocket knife…

Clark: I couldn't see what was happening with Arthur; I only heard some strained groans. I looked over and the man had the pocket knife slowly piercing the inside of Arthur's cheek, it was already bleeding badly. I didn't know if this was going to make it worse or not but I felt obligated to for his sake. I kicked the man since Arthur couldn't, the knife became unsteady and went through Arthur's cheek suddenly and must've cut his tongue too. I didn't care anymore, I had to keep fighting. I kept kicking as hard as I could. Arthur started kicking too. He was going to kill us, no matter if we fought or not.

Judi: I couldn't see through my left eye but my right eye wandered to the man who had stabbed me in the eye and the length of metal hit the back of my skull, apparently not hitting my brain. The two boys close to me were fighting back, I had a little glimmer of hope and I wanted to fight back but I couldn't find the strength to, my was taking my attention away from the fight.

Karli: I finally got out of my ties; part of me felt like he purposely made my ties loose but it did nothing in a moment. The man had grabbed one of the masks for Bonnie the Bunny and began to beat Arthur with it and then Clark. They stopped kicking.

"Stop it! I said 'stop it'!" I had to say something but the man didn't listen. I finally found the strength to stand and I went for the knife. I needed to make sure he had no access to something that sharp but when I turned around I found something much worse.

Yemming: When she turned around and looked at me with horrified eyes, her eyes looked at the bloody mask in my hand. The friendly face she knew had betrayed her and the skull of her dear friend Clark—whose skull was now caved in. The screams started again, I didn't know if it was Judi's eye or the fact that she now knew that her friend was dead.

Mikey: I couldn't say or do anything; I could only watch it unfold as I know Clark was now dead or dying. He didn't want this, none of us wanted this. I tried so hard to not cry but I couldn't keep it in. Tears were rushing down my face, I couldn't stop crying. I was just too miserable to think until he pulled Karli aside.

Arthur: I looked down at Clark's body for what seemed like centuries but it was only seconds, he dropped the mask as he went after Karli. The image of Clark's skull splattered all over the floor and his hand bound to the wall, the red marks on his wrists, the blood trying to escape by the door, the pieces of skull coming through his skin and blonde hair. My senses suddenly went to Karli even though the image of Clark was still stuck in my head. The screwdriver and the mask, it suddenly meant so much more now. No more, please… no more…

Clark: I couldn't see anymore, I was dying, I was losing my breath and I couldn't see or hear anything. My skull was crushed and my brain must've been damaged. I couldn't know what was going on around me but I could hear this before I went straight back into darkness… My name: "Clark!" the pleading sound of Karli's voice screamed to me, I wanted to see, but I couldn't. I was scared, I was angry, and I was in complete darkness until…

Karli: I stepped back multiple times; I wanted to rush to Clark's body. I didn't give him any comfort, no reassurance. Nothing, he must've been in complete pain and was suffering before he finally passed away. She was angry but right now she had to face the person who had done such a thing. He might've been my foster older brother but he was family just the same. Then it hit her, Arthur's brother Adam was still outside, she had to keep Arthur alive for at least Adam's sake.

Yemming: The frightened little girl suddenly gave an intense look of sorrow, rage, hatred and courage. The pocket knife she had taken was still in her hands and she had a stronger grip on it now. Part of this scared me but also thrilled me; I would have so much fun with her. She'd be able to take it. The sudden motion of the little girl's strike missed but just barely skimmed my side, a minor injury. She kept moving with unsteady motions, must've been rage, but she didn't know how to fight in the first place. She was just a child.

Arthur: Karli was standing her ground which is something I've never known for her to do. She was a weak person, but she had changed entirely in seconds. I looked at Judi and Clark, she was fighting for us. She was trying to distract him, I think the man knew that but it was hard to tell if he did or not.

Judi: I couldn't focus on anything, I knew Karli was fighting now too, but I couldn't hear Clark anymore. He was dead, wasn't he…? I began screaming again, I was surprised that no one could hear me at all. We were right by Pirate's Cove and the security place, how come no one was coming, there were cameras weren't there? I tried so hard to try and see who was winning or even if Karli was still standing but all the blood and the pain made it unbearable to even take a single look with my functioning eye. I could see one thing clearly, Karli was fighting, there was a bloody mask on the ground and Clark was dead. And that was all I needed to know for me to start screaming again. I'd scream in pain, not just for my pain, but Clark's and Arthur's… Even Karli's…

Mikey: Part of me wished she had freed me too, she could've let me go and I could've gotten help. I wanted to make sure I could get help but, as the battle continued it was becoming more and more clear that Karli was getting sloppy and he was going to beat her, for awhile. He wasn't going to show her mercy. I twisted in the ties I was in, I had to get out of them, my skin was getting red, how had she gotten out? I wondered for a little, I was under high stress, Karli and Judi were going to die soon and Arthur would most likely be too. Clark was already dead despite Karli's attempt, that's probably why she was fighting now. I pulled as hard as I could and my thumbs out and then continued pulling at a bit more ease.

Yemming: Suddenly I found myself with another fighter, those two children had a lot of guts but unlike Karli, Mikey put his full force toward my gut and hit me. I was expecting a fight but nothing like this. I knew that Karli was going to be the bigger threat; she was the one who had his weapon. I quickly threw Mikey against the wall and found myself facing Karli just in time to grab her wrists but being so close she just barely hit my arm. It hurt, I gave a pleased smile. I wasn't much of a masochist but I did enjoy pain in general. I twisted her arm and she dropped the pocketknife which I proceeded to pick up.

Karli: I had my hands locked by his own hand and his other hand had the knife I had just dropped. No… I couldn't let it end like this, we needed more time. I panicked and gave an ear-splitting scream. I should've done that in the first place, by doing that though Mikey and the man stopped.

Adam: I was running around looking for my brother, Arthur, where could he be? Clark and Karli's parents were looking for them and my parents were looking for him. Mikey's parents left him here with us while they were on vacation. Judi's parents were at work but they were informed that the children were missing for about an hour. I heard a faint scream, it sounded like Karli but, where? I ran down to the bathrooms but I couldn't find her, nor would I go into the woman's bathroom. I kept looking around but there was nothing.

Arthur: The man was focused on Karli, the man hadn't noticed that Mikey was attempting to get me out of my ties but it didn't take long from him to notice. He threw Karli in my direction to hit Mikey. He looked at me since the children who were left were being protected and the other one had her voice gone hoarse. He decided to finish the job on Judi.

Judi: He moved toward me and grabbed the handle of the screwdriver and began pulling it out. God, it was impossibly painful; I felt my entire body throb and shake. I couldn't scream anymore even though I wanted to so badly. He threw the screwdriver down and whispered to me: "Goodnight." As I felt more blood flow down my cheek, he then pulled up the pocket knife and began carving at my throat; I began to suffocate but soon was choking on my own blood. Please stop… I'm scared… I don't want to go… I want my mommy…

Mikey: "Judi!" my voice echoed. I looked at the new corpse of what used to be Judi. If only I could've been quicker… If only I could've stopped him… If only I knew this was going to happen. This shouldn't be happening; the tears welled up in his eyes again. The memories; she was always there for him and he wasn't there for her when she needed him most. I grew furious. "No more." I mumbled to myself. I was angry but I felt myself unable to move, I was stuck in some way; pinned in a way by something I didn't know.

Karli: My voice was sore from the scream, my throat hurt badly and my eyes began to water once more. It was hard to show strength, I'm just a child I shouldn't have to be doing this. I shouldn't be this miserable; I shouldn't be watching my friends die. They shouldn't have died. I got to my feet before Mikey did but, just the same. I wasn't quick enough. Someone else had died, Clark… and now Judi. Karli moved toward the door but the man grabbed her wrist, the door must've been unlocked or was he just… He pulled her back from the door and had the pocketknife in his hand and he was about to stab me when…

Mikey: I couldn't watch anyone else die, I grabbed the handle of the blade and cut my hand open, it was painful but no one died so it was worth it, but it didn't remove the grip on Karli's wrist. The man threw his hand back and released the knife, which I think he did on purpose because it hit Arthur's ankle exactly. I heard him yell out in pain and grit his teeth trying so hard to scream in pain like Clark went out in complete silence.

Yemming: I looked at Arthur's face; he was in a lot of pain but refused to scream which intrigued me even more. He wasn't being quiet like Clark was; I wonder why that was… I needed to take care of him first before I did the other two. I pulled Mikey's wrist toward me and put one of the mechanical endoskeletons over his body, crushing him but not killing him, but it would in time. Karli was holding onto the bloody Bonnie mask that I used to beat Clark to death with and threw it at me but I caught it roughly and hit her shin with the mask by throwing it back. I hastily went up to her so I could take care of my current target.

Arthur: I got to watch as Karli had her arms pulled her hand back in an upward fashion where her arms were being stretched awkwardly, she fought but in that position it made it hard to fight at all.

"Karli!" I shouted at her as she was being pushed back, she kept struggling but I regretted calling out for her in a moment when she looked over, he hit her straight in the face, she passed. He began to mess with her body, tying her hands in front of her and sat her upright. He was going to wait for her to see his work. He went back over to me, I panicked once more, I couldn't fight him, my leg wouldn't move correctly.

Karli: I looked at Arthur, his facial expression changed before I was plunged into darkness by a rough hit to my jaw. When I awoke, Mikey was on the floor covered by one of the endoskeletons, how long had I been sleeping? I looked around the room to find the man was gone, as was Arthur… Arthur's tie were done quickly and harshly because he was the one that fought the most even when tied, I tried to see what else there was but the only thing I saw was that his face was a mess. It was drenched with blood, I was tied up as well but I didn't know where the man was. I sat up and began shuffling on my knees toward Mikey. He could run if I could get off the endoskeleton.

Mikey: "Karli…" I mumbled, it was getting harder to breathe. Part of the metal was getting embedded into my stomach. It was definitely going to leave a bruise. Suddenly the weight was being lifted off me. Karli must've gotten up, "Thanks…" she freed my arms and I was able to move a little. I began pushing myself until I could free my legs, I was freed finally. He was there; I could run and get help. Karli could've gotten out too. I had to check on Arthur though, he was in bad shape. I couldn't tell if he was alive or not though… There was just a bloody mess left of his face.

"I'm going to get help." I said as I pushed to the door open.

"I'm going to stay here." Karli said as she sat neck to Arthur, I left that room without any regrets. Until the next day that is.

Yemming: When I returned to the room one of them was gone, I had to dispose of the other bodies that were still lying lifeless on the floor in their puddles of blood. Though the look on Karli's face when I saw her, she wasn't even looking at me, she was looking at Arthur. He was still alive, but barely. I had given him a mild poison to slowly kill him, but the bloody mess of his face from all the cuts was making him miserable. I needed to finish him off, but when he came to the only thing he did was whisper something to Karli.

Arthur: "Run." I said as loud as possible for me, I could not hear, he had cut off my ears but it seemed like the man couldn't hear me but she could. She didn't want to flee, she didn't want to leave me, but she needed to get free from here like Mikey, I was doomed. I knew that as well as she did. My vision was getting blurry, I was becoming blind, I my body became numb and I lost all of my senses and was thrown into darkness once more with nothing but a sheer feeling of sorrow, please… Get out of there… Get Adam… Tell them all what happened. Avenge us; someone please… Please…

Karli: I noticed the pile of blood and mass of human flesh and tissues that must've once been attached to my friend who now lay lifeless; I was too shocked to do anything anymore. I was too late once again, I didn't want to live. I had failed to do anything; I couldn't stop his death even when I was right there. Mikey was out there, he must've had to do have done something, he must've found someone, anyone.

Adam: I found myself by Pirate's Cove when I saw Mikey, he was with the others. He must've known where they were. He looked distraught and was partially covered in blood, his pants had a few drops, but they were heavy. Mikey grabbed onto me, pleading.

"They're being killed Karli's the only one left." He said, the words echoed in my head as I began pacing toward the room I had seen him come from. The "Employees Only" room written in capitals. Mikey pulled onto me, begging for me to get help. No, he had let this happen. My brother was dead because of him; I hit him as hard as I could before I went into that room.

Mikey: I fell to the ground after the hit, it wasn't very hard but it did hurt. I went to find his parents but there were so many people here. How had this happened…? It was just my birthday; I never expected something like this to occur. What type of thing could I have done to deserve this type of punishment? I ran to the staff since it was the only adult I knew that could help me. I told him about my friends being the Employees only and that we were being beaten for it. This staff person gave me a very dark look and took me back toward that room, I was scared that the entire building was in on it for a second but he took me past that room, past Pirate's Cove, through the hall and into the Security Office where the security guard there was missing. I heard him mutter, "Damn security guard isn't here, what good is he anyway…" he told me to stay put but I couldn't gripped on to him despite being so sore, I had to tell him that my friends were being killed but he just slapped me back into the room. Only my father did that to me… I was stunned into silence and began sobbing quietly; I wasn't able to help my friends. I ran back into the other hall and tried to find anyone else.

Adam: I opened the door to find that there was no man there but Karli was bound and gagged to the wall with all the masks on it. She was the only one left alive other than Mikey; I could kill her myself for living. Why couldn't she save any of them or even just Arthur? She gave muffled screams toward me, and I began walking toward her, I was going to kick her as hard as I could. I'd beat her myself. I didn't have the chance though; the man was suddenly behind me and grabbed my throat from behind.

Karli: I tried to scream out at him but it did nothing as I had to watch as my friend be strangled, I kept trying to scream but there was nothing I could do anymore. I kept shouting out at him, trying to tell the man to stop or get Adam to try and twist so he'd get a looser grip, anything at all, but the man's thumb pressed down on Adam's throat and crushed it.

Yemming: I crushed his throat with all my strength; I had no interest in him. It was a waste and he was a waste of my time. I pushed his body to the side making him hit his head on the mechanical skeleton, it did nothing but make a small cut on his head, he would suffocate within four minutes anyway.

Mikey: I finally found someone, it was Clark's mother. I tried to explain but I lost my voice at that moment, I kept crying and tried to explain that most of us were dead and that Karli and Adam were going to be soon if we didn't go quickly enough in time but it they didn't understand my words. It was just a bunch of muttered words and tears, they only though I had been hurt as they looked at the bruise on my stomach and saw the blood on my pants. They had to understand, I couldn't understand myself though how could they when I couldn't? They needed help; I needed to do something but there was nothing I could do anymore.

Adam: As my throat was crushed I got to look at Karli's horrified face, maybe she thought I would help. No… I wouldn't help her, even if I wanted too I won't be able to now, I was dying. I'd be with my brother soon enough, even Karli couldn't save me. How useless was she… I'd kill that brat myself. I felt nothing but hatred as I died and finally went into what I knew as the afterlife.

Yemming:I used my foot to turn his face toward me, he was quite a handsome boy, too bad he had killed him off too soon; but I had other matters to attend to. Karli looked terrified yet furious. It was all too precious; I needed to have fun with her. I went to my tools again, nails and a hammer, the bloody screwdriver, pliers, scissors, the sort… I picked up the pliers and got to work.

Karli: I twisted in my ties again, squirming in silence as he started admiring my hands. What kind of sick person was he? He put the pair of pliers onto one of my fingernails and began pulling, taking off my nails. It burned and made my veins run cold as tears emerged into my eyes, I couldn't even scream like Judi. Most of us didn't get the chance to scream before he died. He wanted me to; I think brother knew that too. He put the pliers underneath another one of nails and pulled again and I screamed once more. I refused to call out even though I really wanted to, thought tears rushing down my face showed my pain anyway. That sadistic grin appeared again. I wanted out so badly, please… help me… Anyone… Please get me out of here.

Yemming: I continued pulling out all of her nails; each of her whimpers got some strange satisfaction out of me. I was slightly sickened of how much I was enjoying but it didn't stop me from removing each fingernail. I think I'd keep all of them, I should hold onto some part of them, her fingernails, and pieces of Clark's skull, Arthur's ears, something of the sort. After all her fingernails were in a neat pile next to me I began messing with her hair.

Karli: I thought the fingernails were bad, I didn't expect him pulling my hair would be so painful, I know it stung but that would've only been one or two hairs, he was pulling out large clumps making thick streams of blood fall down my face. My head burned badly as I squirmed, I still couldn't scream out for help. I wanted it to end; he kept pulling out all my hair. I couldn't feel any strand of hair on my head, soon my face was soaked with my own blood, the only sign of skin on my face was from the constant crying with gave my tears clear access to my body. Blood, tears, and sweat. I was covered in my own filth, I wasn't scared anymore, I was just in a horrible amount of pain. I could not give any muffled screams anymore, my voice was sore and I think he knew that.

Yemming: I removed almost all of her blonde hair which was now dyed scarlet, from blood. I was getting bored with her, so I removed the cloth in her mouth. She said nothing, only tried to catch her breath and gave soft whimpers and sobs every so often. I got up and picked up the large nails and hammer. I set them down by her and angled her body so I could see her waist. I picked up one of the nails and then the hammer and shoved the nail into the bottom of her spine.

Karli: I found the strength to scream by force when the intruding nail pushed itself inside my body, he pit the nail once more going all the way in. I was going to die, wasn't I? I choked on the blood still running down my face, so I did the one thing that would end me with as little pain as possibly…

"Please, show mercy…" everyone wanted freed but I wasn't going to get out, I just wanted to be dead now. I wanted to be with my mother and father now. I didn't want to live like this.

Yemming: I felt obligated to give her final wish with the condition she was in so I took the second nail and positioned it at her neck, with hard enough hit she would get die instantly. I angled the hammer and struck the nail as hard as I could.

Karli: I felt the cold metal at the back of my neck then I was finally put to rest, however my eyes did not fail to see the endoskeleton in front of me, that thing was staring at me with a horrible glare that could've scared me to death, but the nail got to me first. I expected some sort of light at the end of the tunnel but my vision became blurry and then blind then back to normal and I felt like I was now able to stand and nothing was holding me back. Maybe it was just a horrible dream, or maybe I was in Hell now, but there was a light at the end of the tunnel and someone, no, people were calling out for me but their words were incomprehensible. I began running toward that light until I was forced to stop by my own body and soon the light in front of me was a crowd of children. I was standing at Pirate's Cove on the stage, the children were clapping and happy to see me. I tried to speak but nothing happened, but I felt my own lips moving, I heard a familiar voice welcome the kids.

"Welcome to 'de Pirate's Cove at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!"


	2. The Years After

Arthur: It was rather odd for a few days, weird being absolutely devastating. My parents were in formal clothes, but not black, they were here to discuss business. A lawyer-looking person, Mikey's parents were there seemingly to not care. I disliked them greatly, they were very careless with their child, so to have him almost taken away and still not care was kind of disturbing to me.

Judi: I watched all the parents, the lawyers and Mikey walk in and head down the West Hall. I wanted to know what was happening, but I knew it probably had to do with my death. Now that I thought about it, I never saw my body removed from the building, I knew that time had jumped by a year but… I never once heard anything about our bodies.

Mikey: "What do you mean their bodies haven't been found?!" Clark's mother gave a strained half-cry, half-cry. Her voice almost cracked at the high pitch. I hadn't seen the remains either but, I honestly didn't want to see Karli's body if it was anything like the others.

"We're doing everything we can. If you would just watch the tape and have your son confirm—" the CEO of the place started, but my mother cut him off.

"My son will have no part of any of this." She interrupted, I got in trouble once she found out that my friends were dead, "What trouble have you gotten yourself into now?!" they yelled and yelled and screamed, I felt like maybe even being dead with them would've been better than this, but another part of me just disagreed. I just missed my friends, and I was being punished for living.

Yemming: I knew about this lawsuit, I knew they were going to shut this place down if I wasn't found. I had to decide to either give my identity away before that boy did. If that boy did then I'd be more likely to get a longer sentence. I was going to get caught, I'd wait it out. I knew his parents didn't want him too, then they'd lose their witness, or maybe I could just finish what I started, now would be too soon though. I'd get him though.

Adam: They still hadn't caught him, I saw him everyday and they still hadn't figured out it was him. I could've sworn that there was a camera in that room… The tape must've been taken from the camera and hidden by him. I should just give out the punishment myself, at least then I'd feel some justice but something told me otherwise, the look Bonnie- er, Arthur had given me.

Jensen: I knew what had happened in that room, I needed to take care of it. I had the tape, I really just wanted that guy to leave and have nothing against this place especially since this was probably the best pay I'd get compared to anywhere else. This was the last thing I needed to have on my history. It wasn't worth it; I'd send that tape in and blame it entirely on him, simple as that.

Yemming: I should've known better than that, I shouldn't have let him live either. He ratted me out, just to save his own skin, for that stupid position of CEO. I'd get him for that, and he must've forgotten to mention that he was the one who gave me all the instructions and told me all the facts I needed to know. He didn't even know how he helped, but the tape in his hands told me he knew more than he was saying. He must've known… The coward.

Karli: I watched him being taken. I was more than happy to see him leave, but look on his face… Something was wrong; he stared at all of us and the back room where we were killed before he was dragged away by the police. After so long, I finally heard the date.

The date we were killed with June 26th of 1981… It was November 1st of 1983. Not weeks, not months, but years before it was finally resolved. All that and they still couldn't find our bodies. Part of me was pissed but another part of me was kind of glad that my parents never saw the damage.

Judi: I knew what had happened and I couldn't believe my eyes… I saw everything, I wasn't; there for it. This really was Hell, my mother's eyes and her tears, my father's rage… How they were suffering. The clear fluid I knew as tears would've been rolling down my cheeks too, if only I could be something more than this hollow shell now. I'm sorry… I'm so sorry, mom, dad. I wish I could just take this pain away, if I really were just this machine I wouldn't have had to feel this way. I miss them so… I don't want them to remember me; I don't want to remember me.

Arthur: Though I tried to stay strong, I couldn't anymore. Not after the glimpse of the past. My parents, how they suffered, my father didn't love my mother, they blamed each other for my death… They got a divorce; my father became a drunk over time. I couldn't watch this. Did Adam see this too? Did he even recognize me as his brother at times? I could never tell anymore. It was just horrible; I couldn't take this feeling of helplessness. I needed to know but it was hard to move, or speak, but I could feel everything. I was going to lose it sooner or later but I had to keep my patience or else… Or else…

Clark: I kept laying in that back room while I waited, I needed to get someone to come and notice me I was getting impatient and though I couldn't feel anything with my sense, it was like I had gained a sixth sense and it was the only one I could interact with. My other five could easily tell the situation because it always remained the same. I need to get out of here; I needed to move in anyway. I couldn't lie here for any longer. Suddenly everything changed within an instant but it got blurry for me, as if everything changed, but only half-way. I was experiencing a change from both a new room and the room I was already in. The confusion cleared away as I saw a pair of eyes staring at me. I didn't know who this man was but he rubbed his eyes and I was returned to the back room. I couldn't move again, I never could but that was different no matter how I looked at it. Though I couldn't move any part of my body, I could somehow move into other rooms.

Jensen: It was so strange to see something like that… An old suit just sitting in front of him for only a few moments. I must've had a loss of sleep; it's easy to become restless with this type of situation. I should go home and try and get some rest. However the image was burned into my mind… Why would a suit like that still even be here? It was just a hallucination anyway so it shouldn't bug me as much as it did. Just a doctor's visit, it was only once so it shouldn't be that big of a deal. Just a good night's sleep… That's all I needed… All I needed…

Adam: No wonder why people were so afraid of death but I couldn't understand as to why they would call it a better place. I heard a lot of people say that about us, that it was a tragedy, that we were in a better place, that we weren't found, that we were such good kids, that we should've been saved… The sort. I hated that though, if I was still alive I'd be a killer too. I wanted to put that man what he did to us. As much pain as possible like Arthur had.

Arthur: I don't think Adam knew what was happening to him anymore. I didn't think he knew what he was putting himself through; I knew that all we could do was wallow in self pity. I couldn't believe what we were putting ourselves through, if we could just go away, like we never existed. I needed to make sure things got better for everyone, but something had to give. I hated it, I hated all of this.

Judi: I hated it.

Adam: I hated it.

Clark: I hated it.

Arthur: I hated it.

Karli: I had to hold back that hatred, no more of this pain; I just had to work like Foxy did. Just keep the kids entertained… I couldn't give in but, I just couldn't keep it in.

Adam: The children's smiles gave me some type of joy but it wasn't enough by the end of the day, I'd forget it by morning though, as if that hatred never even existed.

Arthur: Something had to give, something _had_ to. I felt like this hatred just kept building up until we would just snap. That man needed to die, all of the people like him needed to. I wanted this place shut down. I didn't care if I could die a second time and be sent to Hell once more, but this unimaginable hatred around the kids, I didn't want to influence them in that way.

Judi: We kept it in, everyday we kept it in. We couldn't speak to each other but we were all feeling the same thing, that hatred kept building up. I needed some type of relief; it wasn't going to be long before we did snap. I felt this intense sorrow, and infuriated rage, and bittersweet joy, then the irrational hatred toward one another. I couldn't help how I felt; I began to think about Mikey, he didn't show up around us anymore. I wish he'd knew how this felt, I didn't know if he even gave a damn about us anymore.

Clark: I tried again but instead of at all, it would be toward that man. I wanted to see that man; I wanted to kill him for what he had done to me. I would get him, I would… We would, he knew where we were but he didn't know how we must've felt, I grew angry and I felt that half movement when I would teleport, but I stopped suddenly with this terrible tremble of fear. This feeling came about me whenever he came close. I stayed it in that room, I didn't want to leave this place, but it was just making me something I didn't want to be but I didn't know any better at the time. Years would pass like this, just being in that back room filled with anger, hate and then fear whenever I tried to leave. I had control, except whenever I tried to leave.

Karli: I wanted to rip my own head of and destroy myself for being like this; I wanted to die, but I couldn't. This was such a stupid punishment, I only thought it stupid because I wanted it to end. It was like sheer torture, this pain hadn't ceased every since my death. I could never speak to anyone, I always gagged when I did. It must've been from that nail… I could feel it with _my hands_ but never with the physical ones I had. God, please make it cease… Did he choose to leave me alone? Did he choose to leave us all alone ? Why did it have to be like this?

Mikey: It was years before I ever returned to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. I had tried everything to cope with it, but there's only so much you could expect from an eight year old boy, but I was 13 now. I thought places like these were stupid now, it just seemed sarcastic for what memories I had of it. Though another part of me was glad to return… To see "my friends". I think I might return here when I'm older, or even just next year. I told myself how stupid that sounded, but it was hard. I still wanted "them" to be part of my life. I did miss them, and they were still here, the memory of them at least.

Judi: I died a little more that day, though the pain ceased, I still felt horrible when I saw Mikey smile when he returned. I didn't want to see him here ever again, and now he was happy to be here, maybe this was his way of trying to move on? Or had he already moved on and didn't care? Either way I felt terrible every time I saw him; he returned every so often in 1986 and didn't return for awhile afterward.

Adam: I couldn't believe he'd show his face around here again. I could rip of his head, I could break all his bones, I would kill him in every extremely painful way as possible. And he smiled, _he smiled_, I hated him so much. Just as much as I hated the man who did this. I couldn't do anything but smile back but I wanted to make him join us… Put people like him in the suits were wore… See how they liked it…

Arthur: I became more concerned for my brother as he began to change again, he hadn't been like that ever since… Mikey… You should have never come back. You should've just stayed away, moved on and gotten yourself a girlfriend, an education, a better family. Anything, just have stayed away from here in any way.

Jensen: I was glad to see him back here, though I was CEO now I did know a face like his. He was the only kid that survived that incident. I was glad to see eh returned, it meant good publicity for this place. But, of course… Something had to happen to ruin it. The goddamn animatronic had to create more trouble.


	3. 1987: The Bite

/Alright, now for the moment of truth: 1987. Tell me how much it sucked or how awesome it was… I plan all weird sorts of stuff but I'm trying to keep this vaguely normal.\\

Mikey: I hadn't been to Freddy's in a long while so I thought I should stop by and see "my friends". I had no idea if they were even thinking of me, but I did hope that they were in a better place now, but I figured other wise after today.

Arthur: It started off as a normal day, but… They couldn't' take it. I knew it was going to be one of those two, I didn't know when, but I knew it would. Adam, Judi and I were performing and Karli was behind the curtain doing who-knows-what in Pirate's Cove. She was hiding something from all of us.

Judi: I was just performing, doing my usual even though I had little control during performance I could have some control during my free mode. This was why it was so strange for something like this to happen. Arthur was looking out at the kids then turned to Adam as Freddy made a stupid pun, the kids laughed like we did. Adam always seemed happy when he was around the kids like this. These were the happiest moments we had in our after life.

Adam: I loved the kids around me, cheering for us to start, adoring Judi and always saying they loved her pizza, and Bonnie just plain going along with my stupid jokes. It was always nice to see the kids like this, even when they were over at Pirate's Cove. I envied Karli at some points, though I hated her I did like to see how their eyes went bright with her stories… Too bad none of them knew she was a "she" on the inside.

Karli: I sat as some of the children gathered around me as I began telling a story, I knew there was something wrong that day. I was on edge, there was something with one the children, I was used to seeing some with mental and emotional problems. I was always very protective of the children despite my inner rage and hate I suppress when I' m around them.

Mikey: I sat a couple of feet away from Foxy as he sat with the kids telling his adventures, I could just imagine Karli sitting with them. I was such an idiot to think like that, I begun crying a little bit and I didn't know until I saw Foxy look over at me. Something was different, maybe I didn't remember since it was six years ago… Jeez had it really been that long? I looked up at the clock, I must've gotten out of school early today, it wasn't even four yet. I did get out of school early on Fridays… Wow, it was Friday the 26th of June, my birthday was on the same date as always but it was on a Friday again… Same as the incident. My body began to turn cold as tried to keep tears in, _this was my own fault_, I told myself. I part of me believed those words but it quickly changed when I looked up to see that slightly creepy Foxy standing by me, not staring at me but it did give some type of sympathetic look that I couldn't understand. For a brief moment I saw her, that couldn't have been possible…

Arthur: She needed to get away from him, this had happened before but Mikey hadn't heard her before, that ear-piercing scream whenever she attempted to speak. Whenever any of us tried to speak to each other, I still had no idea where Clark was, he must've been the only one that didn't have to be in this Hell. _FOCUS ON WHAT'S GOING ON._ A voice told myself as I finally snapped back to look over at those two; another voice _something has to give._ Another voice spoke. These were my own thoughts, what was going on with them.

Judi: I wanted to go over there and try to speak to Mikey but we both knew how that would end if we tried to speak with our own voices. That happiness with the children was now long gone, the odd feeling of fear overcame me… I wonder if anyone else felt this either. It was strange, the happiness, the sorrow, the fear… Why were my emotions like this, but some one else had worse than I did.

Adam: I saw Mikey sitting there and then Karli walk over to him. I knew it was always those two, I hated them. Something heated my body and made me move off the stage as the kids followed my footsteps over to Pirate's Cove with the same bright smiles, but I didn't care for the kids right now. They needed to separate, they didn't get to even be near each other. No matter how long ago it was, they still deserved this hate I had for them. As well as the man who did this. I noticed something I hadn't before, the eyes of Foxy were more human than I thought, the eyes were actually crying.

Karli: I dropped to my knees and began crying, I knew the animatronic body wasn't moving with mine and that was seen by the teenage Mikey in front of me, everyone called him Michael now and his friend made fun of him for always coming back here. I looked up at him and saw he was crying a little too, I collected what little cool I had and wanted to make him feel better. I was an idiot for staying behind, look what I had done…

Mikey:

"Yar, me matey, what's wit' de sour look landlubber?" I heard Foxy say, I heard his voice but I couldn't help but feel like that wasn't him anymore. I forced a weak smile to entertain the children, I don't know if that was immature or mature.

"Just having a bad day Cap'n." I said to him as if one of I was one of his shipmates. "You best be telling your lads about the adventures of the—" I started, but was interrupted by the voice I head of Karli.

"Seven seas." She said, it killed me to hear her say that. I must've been really sentimental today. God I was such a sad sob.

Arthur: The children looked confused, how had she managed to…? I couldn't speak like that, neither could Judi or Adam, I don't even think Clark was even here, but instead of the unbearable scream of unimaginable pain she managed to speak solid words… Not using that stupid voice box, but _her_ voice. I envied her for a moment, but that quickly ended as I noticed my brother behind them and was about to grab Mikey by his throat. The envisionment of my brother's death appeared in my head, the vision of the man coming from behind Adam and strangling him until death took him away. Some feeling of anger took over me too, but I wouldn't wish upon my friend. I begun to find the means to move off the stage and try to stop and it seems I wasn't the only one. Judi left the stage at the same moment.

Adam: _Something had to give. _I would kill him, I would, _something had to give_ I wasn't going to let him leave alive anymore, especially with this type of special joy they got. I couldn't be jealous of someone who didn't have any family left… Or someone who was always alone… Why was I so jealous of her? This was so pathetic, this jealousy. It wouldn't matter in a few moments. There was something in the corners of my eyes that I didn't; notice until the last second, Karli's usual blue form of her corpse turned into a heavy scarlet red shade.

Judi: That spirit of Karli had changed into one of a demon, I knew Adam had it every so often… But now Karli had it too. They were both like this. Then there was the scream, Mikey looked scared to death but I knew what was going on. Adam wanted Mikey dead, Karli wasn't going to let that happen. The sudden movement of Karli turning and then she grabbed onto Adam's head and pulled onto the jaw with her hook, pulling off the top half of his head.

Karli: Some part of me began to get distorted, the machine was messing with me in some way, but I knew my eyes weren't lying to me when I saw that when I was pulling on that part of his head there was some type of stringy organic material… Most likely part of his corpse being pulled apart. I saw Adam take hold of his jaw and pulled as well but it just detached his head from his body, I removed the hook from Adam's jaw and found myself with horrified looks and one man ran up to me with some tool, threatening to attack me with it. I panicked! You have to believe me! I didn't mean to… I just tried to repeat that scream but, my jaw wrapped itself on the man's head and I pulled away. God, what have I done… Was this why I was kept here?! So I was ensured to stay in this Hell?!

Arthur: The spray of blood hit all of us, including the boy. Karli had kept her cool all this time and then for this to happen? I saw the look in her eyes with her mouth covered in blood and some part of brain in front of her with a large pool of blood. She broke her own jaw in that movement, and Mikey looked horrified with everything.

Mikey: I couldn't believe I thought that was my friend for even a movement it was a demon just like everyone else here. I shouldn't have even gotten close to that thing, I got up and ran calling out for help for the man that tried to stop the machine. I looked back only once, I could've sworn I saw Foxy was looking back at me as I fled. What the hell was that about? I must've been going crazy over this place, I should have never come back.

Adam: I felt my head was in pieces, I quickly tried to put it back together as the crowd swarmed around us, fleeing the building. The children looked horrified like everyone else and that the wonderful pirate, Captain Foxy, had just killed an innocent man. Serves her right, but Mikey still got away alive… She'd get her punishment and Mikey wouldn't come back ever again.

Judi: I couldn't see anything except the facial expressions of the other three, Adam looked too happy for something like this… I began to lose respect for him, but fear grew in its place. Arthur was too shocked to move anymore and held still as the crowd rushed out and staff contacted the authorities. No words can describe how Karli looked but I'll try anyway: Her eyes stared off as if her minds was buzzing a billion miles per second. She couldn't believe it either, her jaw was unhinged now but it would've been dropped anyway, the scarlet shade vanished and quickly changed to a dark black as she took the hook and buried it deep into her own chest as if to rip out her own heart…

Jensen: I rushed to the Dining Area to see if it was true; and what I saw was true, Freddy was in disrepair and so was Foxy, and a maimed human body lying on the floor. Most likely a worker who had brought his child today. There was part of an organ on the floor, most likely the brain, pieces of his skull was on the ground and he was taken away in an ambulance. I looked at the animatronics, and oddly enough they had their own reactions too. Foxy looked like he was in a state of panic and shock and self pity. Freddy acted as if he was still joking around as he messed with his own head that had been pulled off. Bonnie was covered in blood his eyes moving back and forth between myself, Freddy and Foxy. Chica stood back staring at Foxy with a miserable look, her jaw was dropped like Foxy's but it wasn't broken like Foxy's or Freddy's.

"What have you done?!" I shouted without speaking, I knew they couldn't hear me, but Foxy turned to me, its hook embedded inside itself and pulled out some of the circuits… It regretted doing it too.

Karli: Being shouted at and for awhile I didn't want to do anything at all. I wanted to tear myself apart, for a long time. They put me out of order, I found no happiness ever again through the children. I sat behind the curtain day-after-day, sometimes people came during the night and began to tear me apart before the guard came and shoved them away. I didn't blame them, I would tear myself apart too.

Judi: It ate me up to see her that way but there was nothing I could do anymore, nothing any of us could do. I couldn't blame her, but I couldn't blame Adam either… Adam was at fault but, I couldn't say anything to her. I wanted to show that Adam's reasoning was unfair and that he should apologize but I know exactly what eh would say:

"She bit a man's head off!" the words echoed in my head, what if I said that he was the one threatening her so she reacted that way? "She deserved it! Look what she had gotten us into!" What if I said that was unfair? My spine shivered and my body ran cold, I was scared of him… I knew no matter what I did. "Unfair? She got us all killed, even herself. You want to say that being like this isn't unfair?" What if I said it was the man's fault? He was the one who killed us. "You told me she had to most opportunities yourself. She failed us! She failed you too!" That was right… She was free all that time and got us all killed, but… That didn't excuse you either Adam. You were outside that entire time, how did you not get help? You froze didn't you? DIDN'T YOU?!

Arthur: I could see the confliction in Judi's eyes. I knew that confliction… I couldn't see why Karli would do something like that? Was she her friend? Wasn't Karli my friend? Had all those years been complete lies? I looked over at Adam, he gave me a look that screamed at me: "I told you so." I felt a horrible feeling settle in my chest, I didn't understand how he had known. I didn't think that she had betrayed us, he had made the first move, he was going to kill Mikey… Mikey was our friend and she was just protecting him… No, that was wrong. Mikey must've fled the room and left Adam to die like the rest of us, maybe Karli tried to do the same. Karli had betrayed us all. Mikey and Karli had gotten us killed! No wonder why he wanted him killed too! He should've been killed! I should've believed him from the start I can't believe it took me this long…

"Those are lies." I told myself, they were all lies… All of this was lies, why couldn't I have done more? Why couldn't Karli have done more? Why couldn't Mikey have done more? WHY?!

Adam: I saw those two; they were changing to a red shade of maroon; they felt it too. They figured it out, Karli was the enemy. So was Mikey. They needed to be destroyed, but we couldn't do anything to her. I'd make sure that she'd stay out of order for the rest of her days. As for Mikey, if he ever showed his face here ever again, I'd make sure that it would be… Some type of fear moved inside me. Why did I feel afraid? I was ready to kill, I could kill him at any point and time if he ever came back. I was confused as to why I felt afraid, but it dawned on me that I was still a bit afraid of getting my head ripped off… He was protected, but he wouldn't be soon enough.

Jensen: When I returned one night, parts of Foxy's legs were torn off but the endoskeleton underneath was intact. Foxy would have to be placed out of order either way. We had finances problems, only Freddy could be fixed. The bad publicity wouldn't be easy on this place for awhile either. Foxy wasn't gong to be fixed for a long while…

Judi: The fixed his head, I figured they would but I knew that the bodies were now insides the animatronics we had control over. It was simple, but what was going on wasn't. We were being manipulated by what? By whom? Why? I had all these unanswered questions, I didn't even know what was going on with my parents anymore. Nothing, just this emptiness I felt before the children got here, sometimes it even remained when the children arrived, it was hard to keep trying to entertain the kids when it got harder to even look at your friends with a smile… Did I even have friends anymore?

Arthur: There was all this horrid distress I couldn't stand, I looked at Judi, I knew I could trust her… Right? She died before I did so she couldn't have been able to betray me? But did she think I might have betrayed her? No, that's impossible… Wait, could my brother have betrayed me? It didn't matter in the end, we were here now and this is what we ended up with. If I could just take it all back…

* * *

><p>Karli: I was lying in bed, I couldn't believe what was happening… Six years of the horrid pain was just a dream… I couldn't. I just sat there and began silently crying. Just happy to feel the strong warmth in my hands. How soft my sheets were, to get up and make breakfast… Something that didn't smell like pizza.<p>

"Mom! Dad!" I called out for my parents and hugged them tightly when I saw them, but they looked down at me with sour expressions… Were they not happy to see me?

"Why did you come back…?" I heard my mother ask.

"What?" I replied, I did not understand, they wanted me gone.

"Why did it have to be you? Why couldn't it have been Clark?" My father explained to me, they wanted Clark back. Not me… So that's what happened? Clark was inside the Foxy suit…? No, that was wrong… That had to have been wrong. I got out of that place I used to call home. Running past all my friends homes, being shunned by each of the pair of parents, until I finally got to Mikey's house. I almost knocked on the door when I saw the blood on my hands and felt blood dripping from my chin. Mikey was standing in front of me, looking down at me with that horrified expression.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! I know I can't take it back but—" I started but Mikey slammed the door after kicking me as hard as he could. I didn't want to be here either, I didn't want to have anything to do with living anymore at all.

Arthur: I looked over at Pirate's Cove and saw the empty eyes of the animatronic I used to call a friend… She must've been dreaming a few moments ago. I wish I could get sleep like that but I got to sit up every night getting more and more upset, getting long nights of boredom and hearing Judi mess in the kitchen to try and make the night just a little bit shorter. I wish I could do something more. I saw the bloody tears escape Foxy's face. What type of dream did she have? She must have felt guilty for something… I wouldn't be surprised if it was because of what happened in June of this year.

Adam: I wonder if she saw that vision I sent to her. I didn't even know I could do that, I just knew that it would scare the crap out of her, make her squirm, make her miserable. She deserved it, I was such a horrible person for doing this to an old friend, but she still deserved it. I wouldn't ever forgive her for letting any of us die. Even if she died herself, and it was only her. I'd still make her suffer, wasn't that unreasonable? Why did I feel this way? But its what I felt, no matter how I told myself it was wrong. _She deserved it no matter how you looked at it_.

Judi: As nights got longer and I kept working in the kitchen to pass time, but the thoughts of Karli kept coming up. Something changed within this place that night, it made us… **change**in some unknown way, well, unknown to me.

Jensen: I got weird things going through the monitors that the security guards that worked the night shift showed me. Saying that the animatronics were acting odd. I had to cover it up quickly.

"They're on some sort of free-roaming mode at night so their circuits don't look up the next morning." I lied, but I had to, before panic went throughout the building. The Bite was bad by itself but the animatronics moving on their own was going to be marked as well if it wasn't contained immediately. The guards simply believed me but as years passed, things got more… Strange…

Arthur: One night I just got bored, this place was getting more and more worn down. I was getting pissed of waiting anymore. I had to watch the night guard get just as bored, I wanted to mess with them. All of them, I started moving around right outside their doors, making them freak out a little and make them squeal… It was quite entertaining for me.

Judi: I noticed Arthur acting rather odd with the security guards and as he explained it to me I realized how stupid it was but as he got more and more involved I began to do it as well. It was entertaining, but one didn't care as much as the others as he started the job. It pissed Adam off, thinking we were no threat so when the power went out when night… He started playing his theme and then shoved the security guard inside his own suit. Then just laughed, fully aware that he just killed a man. Though half-scared, I laughed too. It wasn't funny, but I still laughed and continued this pattern with Adam. Both Arthur and I. Working as a team to kill the security night guard.

Karli: I noticed one night that there was a new security guard almost every three to four night and then a week of security guard at all. What were those three doing? I had to check… What I walked in on was quite terrible. The ear-splitting screams of my old friends and the man they were killing. The blood, eyeballs popped out of the mask, shattered teeth. The sort was in front of me, I could hear all of the man's bones breaking within minutes as they just laughed in a deep toned laugh. I ran back to Pirate's Cove; was this going to be the fate of all security guards? I couldn't let them come to that. Maybe if they had to die… Would it be merciful to just use my hook? To repeat the Bite? No, the Bite was even more excruciating, I could tell that much from back then…

Jensen: Murders began building up, a serial killer of only killing night guards and leaving a mess in the office. Making sure that we had seen their work; I began to wonder, if the animatronics were behind it? It became more and more apparent as I watched the tapes of each night. There was always a distorted scream that sounded like a child having a tantrum. After so many years working here, you know what that sounds is, but it was a little more intense. My mind went back to the incident back in '81, was it one of the children's voices…?

Arthur: I looked forward to the night time each day; tricking the kids into thinking we were something like a friend to them. How sincere they were, part of me still loved the kids and another thought of the one time a night guard brought their child. That child stopped us from our kill, but we acted accordingly for the child. I looked forward to the night everyday… But every so often, Foxy got there before we could. I don't know why she killed them, it wasn't for the entertainment, but for some other purpose. Maybe she just didn't want us to have any fun. Too bad for her, she doesn't even get to see anyone anymore. Serves her right for almost getting else shut down; we wouldn't get to do this if this place was shut down. She really was missing out, I wonder what she did behind that curtain.

Karli: Every night, every day, that dream. I could do nothing about it but, it made me die every time. How many times for the next couple years? I just didn't want to exist anymore. If I didn't exist then we probably wouldn't have ever died. Someone else could've been able to get them out, but I was their downfall no matter how you looked at it. I came to that conclusion awhile ago. I must've been doomed to this eternal torture; I couldn't live like this. Maybe if I tried to get anyone to see me… Anyone to try and be my friend. Having to perform for the kids didn't seem so bad anymore. At least I got to see someone before I killed them… Wait, what the hell kind of logic was that!? Maybe I could protect them, but that odd thing that took over my voice box. For some reason I kept repeating that scream, I think it must've been that triggered from the Bite. It's happened before, but not every time I tried to speak at all.

Adam: It took multiple tries but that scream is so loud it causes an aneurysm to anyone who hears it… Well… Any human. She won't be able to ever speak again. Not even to Mikey, not to us, not to anyone. However, what I did not know, is that this form of programming went for all of us now, except when onstage. That was the only exception. I could tell she was miserable without ever seeing her, I thought it was a good thing though… She did do something wrong, but didn't I cause it? No, I was giving a punishment for him breaking the rules. What rule had he broken? None, he just… This was unreasonable anger that had no point, just upset because he lived and I didn't. Maybe, I wasn't the only one that was angry. What was I even talking about? I always got like this around the children, just get to night already, then I can actually enjoy myself.

Arthur: Though I enjoyed myself after a murder each night, how come the staff didn't immediately tell the police that we did it? They knew, they had to of, it's why no one got near us. It's why that put that rule in for Freddy, er, Adam. Was the staff… covering the murders?

Judi: As stupid as it sounded, that's exactly what it was. It gave us a sacrifice to keep this place running but as time passed, the lack of our care was noticed by suspicious parents. We were careful with our kill… They said they could see the blood and mucus around our eyes and mouths. We needed to be more careful, but, of course, Freddy didn't listen. It was always a joke to him.

Karli: It was only a matter of time, I knew they didn't even recognize each other as humans anymore, they had stopped recognizing themselves as spirits. They took on their role as animatronics quite well. Though I knew they couldn't make any sounds themselves it wasn't hard to tell that they didn't recognize each other as Adam, or Arthur… Arthur wasn't even addressing him as his brother anymore. I don't know how I knew this, but I did. They always knew I was Karli though… They thought I was a demon that possessed this suit and replaced their friend… They were wrong. Though they said I betrayed them this entire time, I knew who had actually been betrayed. No one would see it that way though… Or that's what I thought.

/ There it is! I really wanted to make the children really conflicted and confused, and I'm pretty sure they're very confused. I left Clark out on this one because of multiple reasons. Did it suck? Did it not? Lemme know where you think this heading, I don't really know myself. Thanks for reading~ \\


	4. 1992: The First Night

Adam: It now seemed like the years flew by until it was finally 1992… It had been at least 12 years now… Ever since our deaths. I didn't really get upset about my death anymore, well… That's not entirely true, just when I saw _her_. I couldn't be believe a she had taken over one of our best friends, the poor pirate.

Karli: Stop looking at me like that whenever you see me. You know that's not true, how long have you been telling yourself these lies? No… No, no, no, no… This was what I was being punished for, but it would've never happened if I was in this suit. Maybe, I was a parasite of some sort that had taken over their friend… Maybe I knew that. That couldn't be right, all those memories would have been lies. That couldn't have been true! I wouldn't have to feel this way if I had just died and moved on in any way! This wasn't it! This couldn't have been a way of moving on! These were all lies—!

Mike: I didn't know why I even considered working for this place, I experienced all of the troubles first-hand and I still returned. I can still smell all the blood… Why did I show up again? I walked inside, quickly moved past the three animatronics, I could feel them glaring at me. It made my heart sink, like when… Get your head on straight! I'm here for a job interview not to think back to those times! I need the money, my father kicked me out, not too surprised. I'm 20 years old, I need to get a job and support myself. Simple as that, it's hard enough to even supply yourself with anything during these times from what I've heard.

Jensen: I saw him, I knew he was here for a job. I guess this is where the legacy would end, the only one who survived would still die here. He really should've just stayed away, I would've just sent him away but, times were getting harder and harder to even survive. I hired him, if he was lucky he could just make it through the first couple of nights and then move on with his pay. It was good enough to get him through the week and I'd send some things his way if he made it through each night. I think I'll give him some hints… I'll watch those tapes and tell him what things I'd seen and try and help him through each night. Besides, I wouldn't work here by the end of this week anyway. They wouldn't need me as their CEO because this place would be shut down, I think this place needed to go too. I wouldn't have said anything like that a few years ago… How this place had changed.

Arthur: That man returned, I didn't remember his name but I knew he wasn't welcome here. I think he'd helped that girl take over Foxy. Something along those lines, but we all knew it was him. How dare he walk through those doors, he shouldn't be here.

Judi: He wasn't welcome here, he shouldn't have ever returned. I kept performing though, I had to. It was to keep this place open, but from what I heard: This place was closing by the years end. I wanted to entertain the kids and scaring the security guards before putting them in their suits. They should've known that they needed to be in their suits at all hours. When was this rule put into play? But it was the rules… I wish I could've done more than just be some form of entertainment for them. I wanted to be the children's mother, but not with what I did after hours. It was one or the other, it was no contest as to what I preferred.

Mike: I walked into the familiar office and saw a familiar face. Didn't know how I knew him, but I recognized him though he didn't seem to recognize me. I figured he did though, he was trying to be polite. Probably thought I had a problem with this place, I did, but I wasn't going to say that to a possible employer. He hired me without that much time into the interview, just hired me like that. Must've thought I wouldn't make it through the week, I'd prove him wrong. I left that place immediately, I knew I'd have to come back anyway, I'd set up things later. I had some things to take care of before my shift started. He handed me a plastic bag with a uniform—Nice, I got to wear a uniform that no one would see; there was a flash light, hand cuffs for possible intruders, keys for the front door when he locked up, and a black cap, a little big for him but he'd wear it just the same. The uniform consisted of a light blue collared shirt, short sleeves like a police would wear, a simple black belt. Must've figured that the uniform might've been a little loose for him. I sighed; although I was happy to have a job, something just made me feel odd about this place. I looked at the band I would be watching over through the nights, looked at the curtains that concealed the old pirate, Foxy, and tried to just shake it off.

"I'll see you at 12, Mikey." The man said, it's Mike… Or even Michael, not Mikey.

Jensen: I just doomed that poor boy, I could tell. I looked at the band still performing for the kids but there was something… It was probably just my imagination but I could've sworn for just a moment… That Freddy was staring at me for a second. This wasn't the first time I'd seen that though, it must've just been a trick for me. I walked back to the office paying no mind to it and began to think of what I needed to do for the message I was supposed to leave him. There was that company greeting I always had to do, then I wanted to help him through his first few nights. He didn't know what he was going to be facing after hours. I'd have to get those too, I pulled up the tapes and watched them for the next few hours, then began writing notes on what some of the guards did wrong. There was only one thing I knew that for certain, they thought this as a game. It only got really bad at the fourth or fifth night. That's when they all died if they didn't get before hand. I recorded the message.

Karli: It was odd, hearing that man do something like that. He was studying us in a way… Then he left a message for the new security night guard. Was this what he waiting for? Enough data, so he could save one man or just anyone past him? Freddy wouldn't like that, he'd kill them both if he continued that pattern. But, this man's actions might save the others. I should make sure this doesn't get out of hand, I know it will though… It always does with Freddy.

Arthur: As the night fell I could tell something was different with everyone. The CEO, Freddy, Chica and even the girl behind the curtain. This was going to be one hell of a night, except we weren't able to move as much as we wanted. Something was holding us all back. I didn't care, after being in the dark, I wanted to move. But I couldn't, not yet.

Mike: I sat at the desk looking at the different monitors, for some run down pizza place it had some pretty good technology here. I gave a light sigh and jumped a little as the phone gave a loud ring. I picked up the phone but it continued ringing, I took it back… This phone couldn't function properly, this place really had nothing good here. I set the phone back down as continued ringing and I waited for it leace a message the I could address to the staff before I left, but it was meant for me. "Hello? Heeeeloooo! Uhhh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night." I knew this voice, it was the guy who hired me, I don't know why he didn't just talk to me before I left. Must've forgotten something to tell me.

Judi: "Umm, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm… finishing up my last week now as a matter of fact so… I know it can be a little overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you: there's nothing to worry about, uhh, you'll do fine!" that man's voice echoed throughout the building, it was rather loud. It was loud when the kids were here, probably why it was at that volume. He needed to turn it down, but I don't think the new security guard knew that until just a few moments ago. I don't think he knew how to manage the phone at all, well, granted neither did I.

Adam: There was a new man, but never had there been any messages, especially from that guy. "So… let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Ok?" the man started, there was multiple sounds of the guy in the office messing with the phone, must've been trying to turn it down, but eventually gave up as the message played. "Uh… let's see. First there's an introductory greeting from the company I'm supposed to read. Eeh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know." The message continued, I knew this message by heart, I think all of us knew that.

Arthur: "'Welcome to Freddy Fazbears' Pizza: A magical place where kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear entertainment is not responsible for damage, property or person. Upon discovery of the damage or death have occurred, a missing person's report will be filed within ninety days as soon as property and premise have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached and the carpets have been replaced.' Blah, blah, blah… Now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about." This was the part that was covering up our murders, made me begin to wonder if that was always part of the company's rules when those children were killed. I wonder if that girl who had possessed our friend was one of them… Nah.

Karli: "Uhh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night but do I blame them? No! If I were forced to sing… those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too." I recognized these words, he was recording them for the night guards, I knew it! Maybe I should change how I function a bit. Just running up right now wouldn't be fair to him, especially if he didn't know any of us worked yet. He was going to die either way, maybe I could try and help him instead… I peeked out of my curtain for a second and saw that he was looking at me through the cameras and immediately hid again. "So remember: these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children. You need show them a little respect. Right? Okay." The tape continued, he was already checking on the cameras, he caught on much faster than the others… Maybe he really did have a chance.

Mike: I listened carefully to the instructor's message, I began to worry a little, but it occurred to me later that it wasn't that at all. They were just joking with me. I'd humor them, just go along with it for now. "So just be aware: These characters do tend to wander a bit. Uhh, they're left with some kind of 'free-roaming mode' at night. Uhh, something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long." That seemed reasonable but it didn't change anything about how I felt, it was just a stupid prank call to get me worked up. Simple as that. "Uhh… they used to wander during the day too, but then there was the Bite of '87. Yeah… i-it's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, ya know?"

Karli: I couldn't believe the message, I felt horrible, why did they have to put something like that in there… If he ever figured out it was me, he'd never trust me. I always thought it was a boy, we haven't had a female night guard in the past four years. "Now concerning your safety: The only real risk to you as the night watchmen here, if any, is the fact that these characters… Uhh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person."

Arthur: "They'll- they'll most likely see you as a metal endo-skeleton without its' costume on. Now since that against the rules at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try ta… forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit." the message continued, he was sort of right about that. There was no real rule, but that's sort of what we went by for some reason. That what Freddy told us anyway, we're just putting them in a suit but he knows death ensues. Which he clarified, "Umm, now that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area, so you can image how having your head forced inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort… and death. Uhh… The only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth would pop out the front of the mask." This guy seemed more and more uneasy as he explained this to him. He must've known the more he explained this, the more the guy in the room didn't want to stay. I didn't really know, but this guy was assisting a rule-breaker.

Adam: "Yeah they don't tell you these things when you sign up… But hey, first day will be a breeze, I'll chat with you tomorrow, check those cameras and remember to close those doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright! Goodnight!" the man finished up his message and then hung up, right before the message ended, Bonnie left the stage and went to the back room where those kids were killed. The cameras then turned over to us, and quickly changed, he immediately noticed Bonnie was gone.

Mike: I knew what I had to do, and I guess there was someone in the building because Bonnie wasn't onstage. Had someone already stolen her without a sound? It must've been part of the setup. He looked through the monitor and found that she was in the back room, where… I set the monitor down and I was going to go confront them. I could understand the prank calls but going around messing with the things I needed to protect was going a little too far. I grabbed my flash light and went down the hall and into that room to find Bonnie was just standing there staring at the camera, just staring.

"Real funny. Messin' with the new guy. Jokes over. Come on, just put the suit back and I won't report you." I shouldn't make stupid threats like that. If that was the CEO in there, the only one who he would be reporting, would be me.

Karli: I don't think that guy knew what was going on, but hearing those words I knew that he thought it was just another worker in the suit. He was going to die if he didn't return to the office now. Bonnie, I mean, Arthur must've done nothing because the next thing I heard was instead of a serious annoyed tone, it was frightened… He was a little more scared now.

"H-Hey… I said the joke's over. Get out of the suit and put it back." He repeated. I left the curtains but I found myself being watched by the two still onstage. I didn't care, I wasn't going to wait for Arthur to kill him. He couldn't just be killed on the first night, especially if that was who I thought it was.

Judi: She was trying to leave the curtains, no one could go over there except Bonnie. Those were our rules too, Freddy wouldn't break them either, except… We weren't dealing with an endo-skeleton. We were dealing with that little demon inside our friend. I stepped offstage and took a single step off the stage and I was given the death glare by Freddy. I took a step back and that glare dissolved. We had to go by the rules; it always had to be by Freddy's rules. I stepped back on the stage, there was no point moving toward the office right now.

Adam: Rules were rules, simple as that. No matter the circumstances, we all had to obey the rules. Though I was a bit concerned for Bonnie's safety I knew that Foxy wouldn't have that much of an advantage over her… Bonnie was a girl, right? He always addressed himself as a boy though… I must've been losing my head for a second. My attention quickly turned to the back room now. Because Pirate Cove was empty, nothing we could do though, except watch… and wait…

Arthur: I turned to see the man was now shaking, the silence, I gave him no response must've given him the greatest sense of dread, but when he gave to his last resort to calm himself by reaching for my mask and gripped his arm with the unnatural strength I had, he panicked. Something was off though, Freddy always gave a deep laughter whenever one of us was about to die, he always knew. So was I supposed to hold back or—No, he knew this man wasn't going to die because someone was going to interrupt and that person was now here.

Mike: A second animatronic walked in, one I hadn't seen in a long while and the one I feared the most. Foxy… What were they planning to do with me? Bonnie didn't release his grip, he tightened it around my wrist. I couldn't find the strength to scream, but I fought in silence. I remembered fighting in this back room before, with… Arthur and Karli… I heard Karli's voice when I was… with…

Karli: I wanted to scream to intimidate Arthur, but if I did then Mikey would die. He hadn't changed much from the last time I saw him… The last time I saw him was in '87, he was there when I… The horrible feeling of guilt came over me. There was another matter at hand though, I couldn't save the others, but this wouldn't be the first time I've saved Mikey, he wasn't really Mikey anymore was he? How silly of me…

Arthur: The sudden motion of that girl's hand, using Foxy's hook, slashed at my mask, revealing my endoskeleton to the one I had a grip on. How embarrassing, I let go of the endo-skeleton and put my mask back on. When I turned around, neither he or the demon was there.

Mike: I ran back to the office, I don't know what other place was safe. This place entirely was dangerous, I should've known that from the start. I mean, every time I returned something always horrible happened. But, this…! This topped it off! What did that fox want?! To finish the job?! I wanted to shut the door and make sure they didn't get anywhere close to me for the rest of the night, but I couldn't. Keeping the doors down meant power, and if I ran out of power… I don't know what would happen.

Karli: He was in the extreme danger zone now. Office was fair game to everyone, if he stood out in the hall, he would be safer there than anywhere else. But the office had power-locked doors. If he was just smart, then he could make it through the night, I wanted him to return tonight again, it made me happy just to see him, but I knew what he thought of me. That would end this week, I'd change his mind. I'd show him that I wasn't bad, it was a selfish thought, I knew that, but after these past few years, I think I was allowed to be a little selfish. I would be keeping him safe too.

Judi: I quickly left the stage as I saw Bonnie leave backstage and that girl return to behind the curtains, the man had to of been in the office now. I went into the kitchen and made some noise. It didn't really matter that much, I knew that he would be more nervous tomorrow night, if he came back. I knew Freddy would be more eager than the rest of us, except the girl was a bit eccentric on the first night… Perhaps that's what fueled the both of them. The man was what those two had been fighting about the entire time…

Adam: I saw the child's memories, he was the only that survived in the incident from 1981. Those children, those poor children, I knew who that girl was now, she was his friend. The one who helped him escape. He didn't come back for them, he didn't come back for her. Why was she still protecting him? He was a coward, I thought for a few minutes before I realized, she lived as she died, she was still protecting him, protecting everyone because she failed to. She was trying to keep the only one left alive. I wonder where the other children were…

Clark: How long had I been laying here? It seemed like forever, but I was still decaying so it couldn't have been a decade or anything close to that. I was tired, I didn't like it here. I wish I could perform, but I won't… I was replaced long ago. By that better suit with brown fur. Did I ever have brown fur? I don't know, I do wish I didn't have to keep laying here.

Mike: I was trying to figure out how to use the phone, what was that guy talking about, it was true. This wasn't going to be a long night, I hope, it wouldn't feel that way because of the pressure, would it? I don't think so… I heard earthquakes felt like they lasted forever even if it was only six seconds, but not it was going to be four more hours, time passed, only three hours… I wasn't going to make it. I heard the shuffling of pans, it seemed rather random and I pulled up the monitor to Camera Six where the kitchen was labeled. It wasn't working. I scrolled through the screens and found Bonnie was in the Supply Closet; the Chicken must have been in the kitchen and, Freddy… was… staring… at me. I became hysteric, I couldn't find Foxy. What could he possibly—He, wasn't a "he"… right?

"Right?" I asked myself aloud; I set down the monitor and turned to the door that lead to the West Hall. My question seemed to be answered by the silent animatronic in the doorway.

Arthur: I couldn't go near the door; that girl was waiting there. I wouldn't step near her. I went in where she would usually be: Pirate's Cove. I don't know why but I did. I opened the curtains to find a collage of newspaper articles, photos, drawings, and scratches carved into the walls. There were so many scratches… She must've been counting something. There was a date though, 6-26-87. June 26th 1987. That's what the date was, I think everyone here knew what that meant. She's been holding onto that day, I can't blame her, it's the last thing she did and what they'll remember her as. What I would remember her as, what Freddy would remember her as. I looked through the newspapers and found most titles were similar to each toher. Such as: "1981: Tragedy at Children's Pizzeria", "Lawsuits at large for Local Children's Entertainment Center", "What Happened at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza?", and "Suspect Convicted; Bodies Still Missing". Out of curiosity I picked up the one labeled: "What happened at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza?". I found a paragraph she circled instantly, she didn't do a very good job at it.

"Reported earlier this week Freddy Fazbear's employment believed that two children had gone missing but the missing reports have now gone up to five missing persons reported files. The children are confirmed dead but their bodies were never found. The suspect: Mr. Peter Yemming. Yemming was caught on tape murdering the children. The victims are the two brothers Adam and Arthur Carson, Judi Green, Clark D'Agoni and Karli Scott. The parents were devastated at this tragedy, however one of the children, Michael Schmidt, age eight, was able to escape and confirm the killer. His parents were unable to comment. The matter of the lawsuit r…"

I stopped reading, those names sound strangely familiar and I couldn't help but feel this had more to it.

Mike: I looked at the silent animatronic, it's eyes glowing in the dark hall. It just stood there waiting but it opened it's mouth as if to say something but quickly shut it and then gave a nodding motion to the other door which I proceeded to quickly shut, Chica had just showed up. I don't know how Foxy knew but he did.

"Alright, I got a couple questions…" I checked my watch eagerly, two more hours, if Foxy thought who I think he is then I had nothing to worry about. Then it occurred to me that he wasn't speaking. "Can't speak?" Silence, "That's a no." I had a few questions but the matter was of, which ones could I ask?

"Alright, here we go…" he thought, "You're Karli? My friend from 12 years ago in 1980… 81?" the animatronic gave no response, "One for yes, two for no." A single tap on the wall. It gave another nod, I checked the light and it was gone. I unlocked the door.

"So, you are…" another tap, "That was rhetorical. Um," which questions specifically. "Are those three Adam, Arthur, Clark and Judi…? Wait a sec…" Three animatronics but four more victims. "Where's Adam? Once for Chica, Twice for Bonnie and Thrice for Freddy, Four for none." There was a pause before there were three taps. The pause concerned me but I moved on. "Arthur?" Two taps. "Clark?" Nothing, "Judi?" One tap. Clark was… missing…?

Arthur: I scanned through more of these articles but I most of them told me things I already knew. Five victims, their names, the one that survived, suspect was convicted and the bodies weren't found. There had to have been more than that, it was just too… vague. I didn't have time for that though… I left Pirate's Cove and went down the hall and I think that girl heard me coming.

Mike: I had more questions but my head wasn't in order. What did I really need to ask?

"Do you know why you're here?" Two taps; that made both of us. "How long have you been like this…?" There was silence and then so many taps I couldn't count… It had to have been over a thousands times… The answer was simple… "Too long."

Arthur: I heard all the tapping, I could keep track: 4197; 4212; 4246; 4280; 4301; 4365; 4383. Those were the days… If I did my math correctly, if those were days then there would have been 365 days in a year but every four years was a leap year which would be 366. It would've been 12 years ago… Well that confirmed my suspicion of her being one of the victims but the question remained: Where were the other children?

Mike: The tapping suddenly stop, there was a nod again. I shut the door again but when I came back the yellow pair of eyes were gone. I don't know where she was now, but what I did know what that I only had an hour left. I might actually get out, but I checked the monitor and only saw this… The bear, Freddy, or Adam… He wasn't on the stage anymore.

"Shit!" I swore, I don't know if Karli had heard that type of language before but it didn't matter to me that much anymore. If she hadn't that word within the 12 years they must've been careful around here. I scrolled through all the cameras and Chica was at the Dining Area. I kept circling through the monitor and eventually found the he was hiding the shadows by the toilet. There was something odd going on with the eyes in that suit, like the glowing eyes weren't there. I ran to the door and pressed on the button, I was going to run out of power: It was at 16%. Please just a little longer, I begged as the power kept going down at a faster pace, I wasn't worried about it until it went down to 7% and Freddy was right outside the door. Staring right at me, Two more minutes… That's all I needed.

Arthur: I found confronted by the girl inside my friend. Was she my friend? No, Foxy was my friend… Who was I?

"_It didn't matter."_

I told myself as I held one of the articles in my hand, showing her it. I began to wonder what she was thinking herself. The seconds seemed to get longer for me. Seconds felt hours, and minutes felt like days… I remembered feeling like this when I was forgetting who I was, who did I say I was? I can't remember.

Karli: I didn't want him to know; if he remembered he would be an outcast like me. I wouldn't wish that upon anyone of my friends. Even if they had betrayed me,

"_I wouldn't wish that upon anyone."_

The words repeated in my head, I think I heard that once before but it was just a little mutter of someone else's thoughts. Something I wasn't meant to hear, something I wasn't supposed to remember. I stared at the newspaper clipping in my friend's hand and knew he was trying to figure it out. If he did than he would become an outcast, I repeated to myself… What could I do now? Try and damage the circuits and hope it would wipe his memory? Let him leave? Make him hate me?

"_It didn't matter."_

It was already over; I just had yet to realize it. Then…

Adam: The

Judi: power

Arthur: went

Mike: out.


	5. The Second Night

/Here is the second night. It took a little longer and might be very confusing. \\

Jensen: I can't believe it. He survived the first night and wasn't even phased. When he exited this morning he was calm and focused, ready for anything. I don't know if it was arrogance or ignorance. Maybe the tapes helped him? I'd keep sending them in if that's case. The phone rang and Mr. Schmidt was on the phone. I made me jump a little, I wish I could turn it down rather than always turn it off. I don' know, it's silent in the morning but you turn half deaf anyway when the children are here. I went through my notes and watched a few more tapes, had it really been going on this long? I asked myself, I already knew the answer since I was here for it all. I noticed Freddy didn't leave the stage at all during those clips but, for him, it was something entirely different.

"It was pretty simple until... well, the power went out for the next two minutes. And the fox was… Odd." He said. "Odd", rather strange word to choose, maybe Foxy was acting different around Mike. I should watch his tapes too, see what's different. I sent him off, he needed to rest.

Mike: He sent me home; don't get me wrong, I wanted to leave but I still had quite a few questions and now I had even more. Why was everyone there except Clark? What made him different? I looked at the curtains where my friend would be. As always. I walked toward the starry purple curtains and placed my hand on them lightly. I stopped myself. What could I possibly do even if I did talk to her?

Adam: Get away from those curtains, I told him mentally, of course he wouldn't' hear me. I wanted to put him in his suit, but I had to wait, rules were rules. They were there for a very good reason. He removed his hand anyway, he looked conflicted, as to why—I have no clue. The starry curtains shifted and let light into the Cove. Mike left, blasted endo-skeleton. Why on Earth would anyone protect themselves from putting mechanical skeletons back into the suits? I don't understand how this all works… Hell, I don't know how _I_ work.

Karli: I wished he would've opened the curtain; I would've shown him the newspapers to try and show him what's actually going on. Even still, I looked at the articles knowing something was missing. There had to of been something more…! Maybe it was something to do with Mike, what type of questions did he have for us? "Why did he do it?" "Was there another purpose for us doing this" "Where were their bodies?" "How long have we been killing night guards?". I pondered the answers to these questions; there was nothing I could do for the next 17 hours, which reminded me. I got up and pulled out one of the gold teeth in my mouth and scratched it into the wall, that was… 4520 days and counting.

Arthur: I looked at the newspaper article one last time before the first family came in, they wouldn't notice it if it was underneath my foot, right? That's not a good idea… Maybe in my mouth? No, that's stupid too… Oh! I looked at my guitar and stuck the newspaper on the back of my guitar. That's better. The smell of pizza wafted through the air, I was going to be smothered in tomato sauce today, wasn't I? I put my hand to my forehead; what was I supposed to do now? I guess Chica caught my confusion because she gave a concerned look.

Judi: Bonnie looked very confused so I tried to catch his attention. Though I couldn't speak with my own voice I could mouth words. "Are you okay?" It was hard to understand but we knew what it meant.

"Yeah, I'm…" there was a pause, "Fine." There was definitely a confliction there, geez he was a terrible liar… I looked at the guitar which he treasured so much, he was being much careful with it now. I hated to say it, but… I think he's hiding something from us. Was there something he felt he couldn't say…?

"Is it the girl?" I continued, there was a pause again. He shook his head, it was hard to tell if it was true or not, "The guard?" I tried again, he shook his head still. "The kill?" I tried once more, still nothing. "The Bite?" I tried one final time but still no. There couldn't have been that much bugging him, at least I didn't think so… "Tell me later." I added before another family came in. We'd have to perform now and forget the idle chit chat. I needed to know though, he had something on his mind and he was my friend. I should help him through anything since we all 'lived' here.

Karli: _Help… me… Please…_

The words muttered in my head, why was that… I knew the voice, I hadn't heard it in forever but, I knew this voice. Who was it? Was it one of the others? Was it Clark? This just kept bringing more and more questions. I did need to help, but who was asking for it?

Jensen: I watched the tapes, he was right about Foxy, but he wasn't at the same time. Foxy was different from the rest but I hadn't watched his tapes yet. I needed to record them now.

"Mr. Jensen?" I heard my name called by the girl who worked the front desk. She should go back to the front but the quicker she delivered the news the better.

"Yes Grace?" I had the habit of calling everyone by their first name, "Sorry, Ms. Byrnes?" I corrected myself before she could.

"Your daughter is here." She said, my little girl came to visit me… That was rather sweet of her.

"I'll be right over. Thanks." I got up and left the room, I didn't like my daughter being here all the time but every so often was alright. I didn't trust the machines, _or _the workers for that matter.

Adam: "Daddy~!" the little girl screamed as she ran across the room and met with her father, or we knew him as our CEO and manager. The little girl had pig tails, her hair was a curled blond and she had a little crown on her head and a ribbon on her hot pink shirt. She had multiple pins; must've been a really good student. "Perfect Attendance", "Good Behavior" and "Principal's Award". She handed her father a paper: "Certificate of Excellence."

"Hi, Abby." He replied as he got onto a knee to be level with her. "Wow! You got quite a few awards today… I'm sorry I couldn't be there today, I'll take you out for dinner when I get home, does that sound good?"

"Sounds nwice. Mommy got me lunch for doing good at the assembly and record-did-it." She stuttered at the word "recorded", I looked over at Chica who was smiling at the child. She really did love them all, but I knew what needed to happen for this to continue… I felt bad for Abby for just a moment.

"I can tell." He smiled back and wiped a small bit of ketchup or red sauce off her face. She blushed a little and twisted in place. She fussed with her red skirt. She really was cute, but… there was the matter of her father… I hated decisions like these, but I already knew the answer.

Arthur: I showed Chica the newspaper and she read it carefully, she then noticed why it was bugging me.

"You think—?" she started, no voice, but I knew. I nodded, "Do you think we are—?" I nodded again, "Do you think she is—?" I nodded once more. It didn't take much to figure it out. "Then he is… our friend?" she mouthed her final question, and once more, I nodded. She shook her head, she didn't agree. I wanted to actually speak to her, I guess she could tell because she shook her head even faster and gave a "no-no" look. I tried anyway, it was after hours, he wouldn't be here for another hour. It was the scream still… Dammit! How had she done it?

Judi: Now wasn't the time to decide if he was our friend our not; he was still an endo-skeleton… To Freddy. He was human, what if he didn't know that? What if he did? I thought about going to tell Freddy this; what if he thought that we were going against him? Some feeling of dread and rejection ran through my body. I knew what he could do to any of us… Foxy's legs were a good example. I kept considering the possibilities and refused to go against him. Bonnie seemed to be a little disappointed with my answer but understood it. I think he decided to go back on it… He must've felt like he wouldn't be any good to them anyway if they tried to get through the nights. Something else occurred to me: The rules. If Bonnie tried to go against the rules then there would be a problem, if anyone did. That poor girl in there must've had a punishment in order, he just had yet to act on it.

Mike: I laid in bed; trying to get my thousands of thoughts in order. I usually just focused on one thing at a time, but this time it was impossible… Maybe Clark was the building itself? No, in horror movies the house is either taken over by multiple spirits or a demon? Did Clark become a demon? No, that couldn't have been it. Karli and Clark grew up together, they may have been complete opposites but Karli was the trouble maker… I looked over at the clock: "11:04" it read. I should get ready, I had a lot to take care of in six hours. This job was already too much work, but I hope it would pay off. The money, their spirits, a friend, something was guaranteed.

Karli: I hated this form, it was just threatening and dingy. No wonder why everyone was scared of me to begin with.

"Having troubles?" I heard a familiar voice ask, I hadn't recognized it until just now. My foster-brother, Clark. Where have you been? I asked myself, I knew he wasn't here if he was… I froze, I was paralyzed. Did my gears get stuck? I wouldn't be repaired; Mike wouldn't come check on me, especially since I'd be no good to him now. Crap…

"I wish you could answer me." The voice repeated, "I know you can't, and I figure you won't." Clark's voice continued, was this a memory? It couldn't have been, I don't think he would say something like that.

"I've been in the back room for awhile now, but I'm in pieces. I don't even know who I am anymore…" it continued, please stop this torment, "I learned this thing where I can go anywhere I want to, but only every so often… and I still can't move or speak to anyone physically. I think you have something similar now."

"Can you hear me?" I tried speaking, it sounded like gibberish but I could somehow understand it… And I guess so could he.

"Just what I needed, thanks sis." He replied, but suddenly the darkness I was used to turned into a bright light. I could move, but it wasn't the animatronic body anymore, there was a heap of yellow fur in front of me with missing eyes. Like an old Freddy suit. "Don't look at me for too long!" he shouted quickly, I covered my eyes not knowing what to expect. Was that _thing_ him? I should be one to talk, I told myself sarcastically.

"Can you tell me anything I don't know?" I asked him, I could hear my own voice. It sounded groggy and tired. Some words were missing but I guess he could hear me.

"You can probably tell me more. Where have you been all these years? Where are the others? What's going on? Do you remember anything?" he asked all at once. I needed to explain quickly… Mike's shift was in forty-five minutes.

Adam: I went to go see the girl inside the fox but it was completely still. As if, she had left that being entirely and left it dead. I could wring her neck but there was no point, she wasn't there. She abandoned that man too, I read the clock once more before I returned to the stage quickly. The cameras would come back on at 11:40. It was 11:38 now. I hurried back to the stage and found myself with my two buddies exchanging odd looks. I gave them a strange expression as to say: "What?" no response they turned toward the front, ignoring me. This was odd to say the least, what had that man started?

Jensen: I looked at the animatronics one last time and exited the building, leaving the tape ready for him to hear as soon as midnight arrived. Abby would probably already be in bed, god I'm such a screw-up. I missed the assembly and now I couldn't even keep my promise. I went out and left the parking lot as Mike pulled in. I wished him luck mentally, he might need it from what I'd seen.

Arthur: I watched him walk in and then lock up behind him, it was easy to assume that he was watching us as much as we were watching him. He took the long way round, he entered through the West Hall, where that girl could follow him easily before the night even started, but… Freddy was in there to give her the punishment. She wouldn't be in there anymore. Foxy would though.

Mike: I opened the curtains to find a slumped Foxy costume, it had been like that for maybe an hour. Maybe she didn't function until the night started? I got to my office then. I'd have to wait again, I put my chair at the center of the room and placed the monitor on my lap. Not touching the light or door buttons. I took off the hat I was supposed to wear, I didn't need it, nor did it help me. Seven minutes until the nightmare began.

* * *

><p>Clark: I have to send her back if that was the case, as much as I didn't like Mikey for abandoning Karli at the end, she didn't care. She wanted to help him so that's what we were going to do.<p>

"No." she said suddenly, "You're not doing that." She continued.

"No what?" I replied.

"You're not going to make me a leader of any sort. You want to go against me, do it, you want to help me, thanks, but do not do it out of pity or because you want to please me. You have to do it for yourself, not for anyone else. It's how Arthur and Judi ended up like that." She explained.

"Then aren't you following Mike?" I replied, she shook her head "no".

"I know what I want to do now. Do you?" she responded with slight hostility. I knew it wasn't that though, she was always dramatic at moments like this, especially since this was very serious. I got it though, they forgot who they were and ended up like that… I… almost did… too…

Karli: I was back on Pirate Cove but something was different, I looked at the time: "1:43".

_Goddammit you had one job…!_ I yelled at myself and ran down the hall and found myself right by the door, it was closed… And Bonnie was standing in front of it.

"Hey!" I shouted, I had my voice.

"You…!" Bonnie spoke with his voice. He looked confused, was he expecting someone else. I felt something cold against my back. I'd known that long enough to remember every sensory detail, the shape, the feel, the scent… I wasn't concerned for the hook against my back, it was the scream. I covered my ears and fell to the ground as that scream started, God it hurt… Make it, stop… Please… Wasn't that supposed to be me though?

Arthur: I looked at the two, I could handle the scream… But I knew she couldn't. What should I do? Who was my friend… The machine or the spirit? Was I the machine or the spirit?

_Man or Machine, huh?_ A familiar voice sounded in my head, wasn't that Freddy's? No, Freddy hardly spoke, _Is that supposed to be related to the new Doctor or something?_ That's right, that was the show we used to watch together… It was a rather odd show. That was my answer, I'd have a lot more explaining to do. I hoped that I'd be able to keep speaking then. I smacked the Fox upside the head, making it stop screaming and shuffle back. A red glow faded form me, I never even knew it was there… **FOCUS**. I told myself once more.

"How are you a child right now?" I asked her.

"Clark did something, I don't know. I just… Look out!" she shouted as the hook went swinging by my jaw, I think we both knew how that would end. I tore off the hook as quickly as I could.

Mike: There was a scuffle of some sort going on outside, I pulled up the monitor as the phone call was finishing, "Also: check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time; the character in there seems unique in that it becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time." I knew that now, I just didn't think it could get that bad so soon. "I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know. Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control. Uhh… talk to you soon!" I opened the door to see a little girl sitting on the floor, blood escaping her ears and eyes. And two animatronics fighting. So, Arthur was fighting Karli… right? I quickly brought the little girl inside and couldn't decide what I should do other than that. I shut the other door to ensure the other two couldn't get in. One way to figure it out.

"Karli! Arthur!" I shouted, Bonnie looked over, Foxy didn't. I knew this would do nothing, but I kicked Foxy as hard as I could. Bonnie took the hook delicately and ripped it off Foxy. Bonnie then proceeded to shove me back inside and the little girl shut the door once more and then opened the other one.

Karli: The scream sounded again, it was loud as Hell, but the door and windows did help a little unlike my hands which hardly did anything. I rubbed my eyes and found there was blood leaking from them and form my ears. I rubbed my ski for a little bit, I shouldn't get used to this. It couldn't have been mine, either that or it was an illusion.

"Who are you?" Mike asked me.

"I'm s-sorry…" I don't know why I apologized, I wanted to explain. "I'm that girl." I said, Karli, my name was Karli why couldn't I say it? "Karli." I strained to say it, must've not had the last vowel down.

"…How?" was his first question, I unlocked the other door where the two animatronics weren't fighting to save power. I looked out to where the animatronics were fighting to find that they weren't there either. I opened that door.

"No idea, I think it was… Clark…" I answered cautiously.

"Wait, you said—" he started, I shushed him sharply.

"I know what I said. A lot of things happened…" I started to explain, but that cold chill ran down my spine again, it wasn't Foxy though and I was on the left side door. Bonnie… "Check where everyone is." I instructed, Mike didn't question my childish voice and got straight to it.

"Foxy's in Pirate Cove. Freddy's… staring at the camera again. Chica is, in the…" long pause, couldn't find her, "She's in the restrooms and Bonnie's in the Supply Closet."

Judi: I began to wonder if I should even approach the door. Especially when I heard that a child was here. We weren't allowed to attack when a child was around, but Freddy gave orders where to go: Straight to the office, make it to the office at least twice. Foxy needed to run once usually but Foxy was really out of order this time, or so I thought; but then there was that scream that echoed throughout the entire building. That was supposed to only happen when one of us caught a human and we weren't supposed to do that when child was around. They would most likely put up the door anyway, I heard shouting though.

"You haven't figured it out yet?! I'm here because Clark wanted it that way for some reason." The child's voice rang through the halls.

"Give me a second! I lost Chica!" the guard shouted back. I peered through the window and the little girl turned on the lights and have half a heart attack as she saw me and then slammed the doors shut. I was a little hurt… I was rejected by a child, then again I was supposed to be trying to kill them. I moved back from the window. That was one of the two girls from the paper and Clark was another one of the victims. I wanted to listen long, so I stayed by the door.

"Her name is Judi, not Chica. She only thinks it is because it's been so long before she forgot who she was. Secondly, Arthur just fought off whatever monster was inside my suit." she explained, so there was a spirit inside Bonnie's suit. Then there was the matter of me… I was a girl named Judi? Sounds like a nice name but nothing I'd choose for myself.

"I know her name is Judi but you said she forgot who she was, remember?" he reminded her, did I really forget who I was? I must've if I couldn't remember. What if… This was a trick! It had to of been! Some part of me told me otherwise, but, that really would've been the easy way out. _I love you, Judi. I'll be here to pick you up at 8. Alright, dear?_ That was my mom… Wasn't it? I don't know… I feel strange. I went back to the Dining Area and waited longer. I couldn't do anything like this.

Adam: I looked at Chica and thought about leaving the stage; she was sobbing if I knew what that was? The image of a little girl crying came to mind, a little girl with black hair… and something… in her… eye… The mangled bodies of those children, a skull beaten until the contents inside were turned to mush. A face torn to shreds carefully little-by-little. A slit throat and a popped eye. A nail through a girl's spine and throat. Then blood around the boy's mouth and a crushed throat. These were the victims, the two little girls and the three boys. The five victims from 1981; Was she one of the spirits now too? I wouldn't know until, I asked. I opened my mouth to speak and:

"H-Hello, Chica." I spoke. My voice sounded odd, like a man from the '50s. "Somethin' the matter?" I continued.

"Oh, Freddy. It's nothing, just confused." She replied in that maternal sort of tone she usually had onstage, I guess we could only use our voice boxes to talk.

Clark: Something was wrong, the balance was off. It's always been the same all these years but it was different now because I brought her here and now I sent her back, but she didn't have a suit to return to, so the question was… What was she doing now? Now I can't do anything because of that little trick I did. If I tried to, I'd take up some of the buildings power which would make the power go out. I couldn't do anything anyway. _Just try and find where Karli is._ I told myself as I searched for her, there was Karli and Mike, then Freddy and Judi, then Foxy, then Arthur. They weren't focusing on attack, they were trying to figure something out. They were holding still, except Foxy who was waiting for the two to mess up again.

"Shut up! I've been here longer than you have!"

"I'm older than you are!" The two bickered as the both of them quickly checked each place then began bickering at each other in betweens checks. What time was it? I don't see a clock around here.

Arthur: Don't say anything, please don't. I mentally begged from the other room as I approached the two. Judi wasn't looking too good, she was upset and Freddy was asking why. If he found out…!

"What's wrong?" I heard it, my voice once again, no screams… It was kind of nice. "Chica not feeling too good." It wasn't the machine's voice box, it was my own voice and I think they found out that real quick.

"Sorry about this son, but, you sound… off." Freddy started, _fuuuuuck._ The rock star voice that I was programmed with wasn't working because I overpowered it with my own. Is there a way to pull that back?

"Really? I can't tell." I replied, if I stayed silent the confusion would lead to suspicion. I was about to say something about the fox, but I needn't to in a moment.

"Does ye' believe him?" the voice of Foxy came back from Pirate's Cove, it was easy to hear since he had a very… prominent voice.

Mike: The tension built as the voice I hadn't heard in six years filled the empty spaces of the building. I looked at the little girl, she had a shocked expression.

"What's wrong?" I asked, I think I already knew from the previous incident. If they could speak, and Foxy and Bonnie fought… Then, it was going to end badly for Bonnie.

"Do not close the doors unless absolutely necessary, watch your right." She said, she was avoiding answering the question, maybe she thought that I already knew the answer. I couldn't help but think back to when I was seven, before any of this crap ever started. I found myself unable to turn my back on any of them. _Still, you should keep a distance. It better to be safe. _I thought, but if that was my logic then… Why was I keeping her so close?

* * *

><p>Karli: It was almost 4 am; this night felt so much longer than the others. Just two more hours anyway, but the more I waited the more concerned I got for Arthur. There had been complete silence for a long time now, two hours of absolutely nothing. Was Adam planning something? Was Arthur fighting with all of them? Something was clear though, <em>Foxy had done something to them.<em>

"Any idea where they are?" I asked, I looked out into the halls and saw absolutely nothing. I shut the door every so often… 41% left and only two hours to go. I sat by the right hall, clicking the light every so often. Mike checked the monitors rather frequently.

"Freddy's on stage and Foxy I assume is behind his curtains. Chica is in the Kitchen and… Arthur isn't anywhere to be found." He explained, he looked up and turned on the light. There was Bonnie, not Arthur. Mike slammed the door down with quite a bit of a shock. His eyes would've popped out of his skull if this was a cartoon. I couldn't help feel the tension either, I was getting sweaty. As much as I hated it, I was still happy to have flesh again.

Arthur: I couldn't move again, my body was moving on its own again. Was this what I thought it was? I felt my body moving back and forth, wandering through room after room. Still going by Freddy's rules. Is this what happened whenever I remembered who I was?

"Is that what you think?" a voice asked me, but no one else heard it except for me. I think I knew that voice, I'm pretty sure I did. I tried to speak again, nothing. I couldn't do anything because the machine had control again. "Oh, yeah that's right I forgot. Don't look too long now." The voice continued then that light shone in my eyes, I closed my eyes and a similar suit to Freddy's appeared slumped, I closed my eyes once more. _Don't look._ I told myself, I was warned not to.

"What are you?"

"You don't remember? She said you wouldn't…" the voice gave a light mumble loud enough for me to hear. "Alright, listen. I can give you one night for you to have complete control, you need to decide when. You'll know what to do when it comes down to it. For now, just wait. They'll make it, trust me." The voice replied and I went back into darkness again. That was rather short but when I saw the time again, it was past 5 am.

Adam: I got out at the end of the night, I wasn't going to do anything tonight. This was much different from anything I had imagined. I knew there was spirits but the fact that there was a fifth one yet to be found disturbed me. I'm glad that whatever spirit lingered inside me was weak. _Those spirits have been der' ever since '81 matey, t'ey have yet to act on us. Except de little girl and Mr. Bon there._ If the little girl was there since before '87, then how long have the other ones have been there. And I worried for Chica, what did those kids have in mind for us? Who lead them? Why?

"Damn kids." I muttered to myself as I went closer to the office. I walked into the kitchen and leaned on the counter playing the "Toreador March", remember that was the founder's favorite play. "_Karmen_" wasn't it? After a few minutes, I looked at the clock. "5:48". I should keep moving, I hadn't seen those two all night. Plus no one was supposed to be going tonight, there was a child. I would do anything else tonight. As I approached the office, I got a good look at the little girl in the office watching the doors with the endoskeleton inside. She slammed the door down with a bit of a squeal, that girl… Judi or Karli… She had taken over the wrong body.

Jensen: I ran into the building as fast as I could the next morning, I didn't know until I called this morning.

"She waited there with you! I thought you had her so I didn't worry about it!"

"What kind of logic is that!?"

"Just go get her now!" my ex wife yelled at me, I ran into the work. Mike had already gone, and I guess so had Abby. I covered my face in shame and tried to hold back my tears. Trying to not cry… My daughter must've… Those freaks… I looked at the animatronics seeing that Bonnie was a little smashed up. I got to work, I couldn't file a missing report until the end of the week. If I was lucky enough maybe…

Mike: I left with her, she had no where to go for awhile. I can't really support her though, she has a lot of different things to take care of.

"I can brush my own hair." She said pulling back the blonde curly locks. "Do you know this is?" she asked me. I didn't see any of the kids during the day, maybe when she was sent back, either the kid was already in the building or… She was given a body… I dunno how this works… I rubbed my forehead in stress.

"Alright. Start from the beginning." I said, not giving any indication as to what I was asking since she already knew what I'd be asking about.

"It after I died in that room time jumped two years for me…" she started.

Karli: I told him, everything. About what happened with the Bite, or what I thought was going on, how they communicated, how long they'd been killing security guards unknowingly at times… everything. The phone rang, I somewhat recognized the name on the caller ID. I handed Mike his phone and he said he recognized it as his boss.

"H-Hello, sir." He greeted awkwardly. There was a long pause of silence and multiple expression spread across Mike's face. Maybe his boss had news?

"I haven't seen anyone that matches that description tonight." He continued, he looked at me, "No! Don't say things like that!" he added. His boss must've had a rough morning. I remember hearing about the divorce, poor guy…

Adam: I heard Mr. Jensen speak about his missing daughter, asking millions of questions to Mike who must've been playing oblivious to it. I knew where his daughter was now, I don't think that girl knew who she was now.

Clark: I didn't expect to have company today, especially no one like her.

"Who are you?" she asked as she shifted back and forth on her heels and toes. I had sent Karli back to the wrong vessel and left this girl here as a spirit with nothing to return to. I told her my name.

"I'm Abby, do you know where this is?" she asked. I didn't know myself, just said that we were "in a magical place". She began to play in her imaginary world, I could definitely do something about this place now.

/Thanks for reading, I think this is getting more and more confusing for the readers. Sorry~ I'll try and be more straight forward instead of making everything confusing. –It's a bad habit- Anyway, thanks again.


	6. The Third Night

/ Alright! Here's where things get really, _really_ confusing. Well, actually it isn't just off from what most people do with this genre.\\

Mike: I came in early again today, I kept Karli in the car though. I didn't want Jensen seeing her yet, I'd turn her in as soon as she was herself again. I wondered how Abby felt in there considering what Karli said what it was like living inside a machine.

"Any luck on finding your daughter?" I asked sympathetically, he shook his head. I shouldn't have asked.

"No, I'll be leaving now though. Thanks for asking, I'll see you tomorrow." He replied glumly and left the building early. I kept the door unlocked, I knew he didn't leave until at least 11:45. I figured he left another message, he might've decided against it given his condition at the moment.

Karli: As soon as the clock changed to 11:59 I ran inside, straight to the office. I kept running until I got there, I couldn't do anything if Mike was alone in that office or if I was in the halls. If they could get us separated, I think we'd both be screwed. I stepped inside and check the clock, yep, exactly midnight. The phone gave its heart attack ring and we both waited for it to go to message. Mike was waiting for it to go to message.

"You should check the cameras." I said, trying not to sound as bossy as I did last night. Mike nodded as a flicked the light on then off form the West Hall. Arthur usually came first, but they were changing up the rules from what I could tell. The phone finally stopped ringing and gave it's message.

"Hello, hello! Hey, you're doing great! Most people don't last this long!" Mr. Jensen started through the recording. My jaw dropped at his words, you shouldn't talk like that, even if it was a good thing for Mike. "I mean, ya know, the-they usually move on to other things by now… I'm not implying that they died." _Oh no, of course not. It's not like he's been attacked every night or anything._ I gave an annoyed sigh and checked the other light.

Judi: "That-that-that's not what I meant…" I heard the message as I started moving from the stage, I knew Bonnie was told to stay back. They were trying to throw the two in there off. Blasted endoskeleton… I stopped by the restrooms and gave a heavy sigh. The camera saw me so I held still but I'd move as soon as it moved away from me, and it did within seconds. "Uhh, anyway, I better not take up too much of your time, uhh, things start getting real tonight." The message from Mr. Jensen continued, he must've really known what we were doing. Freddy wasn't going to be very happy with him tomorrow morning. I moved into the kitchen, the endoskeleton wouldn't see me there for awhile. I needed to think. What was I supposed to do to help them? Who should I be helping? I looked at the newspaper article Bonnie had given me before.

Adam: I stood onstage, waiting for Bonnie to leave who wasn't going to for a long while. "Uh, h-hey listen, I had an idea:" the tape still was going throughout the building, I felt more and more anxious the more I waited, Bonnie didn't want to move which was slightly pissing me off. I think I got it though, he was using a similar tactic I used before. Making them paranoid, throwing them off.

Mike: "If you happen to get caught and want to avoid getting stuffed into a Freddy suit, uhh , try playing dead. Ya know: Go limp. Then there's a chance they'll think you're an empty costume instead." It sounded like a great idea, at first, "Then again, if they think you're an empty costume, they might try ta… stuff a metal skeleton into you." Then it sounded like a really bad idea, it might slow them down a little. I should keep that in mind. I found Chica in the kitchen, she was the first one to leave the stage, which was… different to say the least. Freddy was staring at me while he was on the stage with Arthur still. I immediately checked Pirate's Cove.

Foxy was already out of the curtains turning his head.

I scrolled through all the cameras again and found Chica was at the end of the East Hall. "I wonder how that would work…" The message continued, I didn't need to hear this anymore. I kind of wish that I could just hang up the phone. "…yeeeah never mind; scratch that, it's best just not to get caught. Umm, well, okay. I'll you to it. See you on the flip side." The message ended.

Clark: I knew what I needed to do; that little girl was gone now. I just had to take care of them, that'd be easy for me to do, I just needed to find a way for me to get there, I could summon them but not myself to them. I just needed to focus.

Arthur: I left the stage out of my own will, I needed to be careful of what I did. I was being watched now and that would mean the end of me if he ever got close to me. I knew what he could do now, to any of us. Even to Freddy. I gave a heavy sigh as I passed Pirate Cove, Foxy was still looking at the camera with his head tilted. I sort of wished Karli was still there instead of that machine. The time: 2:16. A little shriek came from the room as the sound of one of the doors shutting echoed in the halls. Chica must've gotten to the office, and Karli must've flipped out. Mike gave deep and heavy breaths and I did my thing, I stood by the door. If I stayed long enough, the door's buttons would jam. Foxy would run down the hall in approximately four minutes. Mike saw me though and shut the door, I went back. I stayed there though, I knew he needed the power, but if Foxy was set to that exact time. He'd just run straight into the door.

Karli: I was a little stunned, right as I was about to open the door because Bonnie had left. Mike almost ran for the door when he saw Foxy sprint down the hall who just ran into the door. Scared the crap out of me for a second, before I realized that Arthur had some control over the suit and made sure that the door would be there when he did.

* * *

><p>Clark: They had 67% left and it was 3 am. Rather surprising for them to do so well, but then again both Chica and Bonnie were outside which meant they had both doors closed. Then there was the matter that they were being influenced by this demon… <em>Damn it!<em> I should've known no to trust a demon! Now he was going to get everyone there! What could I…

Mike: Suddenly a yellow-colored bear suit laid in front of me. I looked into its dead eyes to find two white irises staring back at me through the hollow of the suit. It made me… see certain things…

Karli: That was Clark, what did he want from us now? I heard the warbles coming from him. What was he trying to say closed my eyes and listened. I expected to not hear anything since he might've just wanted to talk with Mike. There was something wrong though… I didn't know until the most obvious thing occurred to me. I opened my eyes again, he was still there, but I looked at Mike and something was definitely wrong with him. He kept staring at the costume and his eyes were moving hysterically, he was trying to cover his ears, but he should've been doing something else. I moved as quickly as humanly possible and covered his eyes, knocking his chair over in the process.

"What… What was t-that thing?" he asked after he looked up and found it was gone. I thought it was Clark but whatever it was now… Was most likely the thing that started all of this. I bet it influenced us all for the past 12 years… Maybe even longer. It was probably the one who influenced my killer to do it.

"That, that would be our en-enemy." I said after I was done thinking. I checked the time then the door lights on the left side, gone. I opened it; I checked again on the right side, once again, gone. I opened the door. I checked the power. Our power was at 47% and it was 3:53. We left the doors down a little too long and our power was still dropping. I looked at where the laying costume had once been, maybe… just maybe… It scared them off?

Arthur: When I returned to the stage it turns out I wasn't the only who was quite frightened. Chica was a little shaken up too. Whatever was in that room right now, wasn't normal. I really didn't know what to think. Chica was looking in through the window, maybe she saw something I didn't…

Judi: It was horrible, like some thing with mutated limbs all together in a big mass of flesh and so many voices pleading for help. I knew what we had been doing now, we needed to stop. At least before this escalated any further. Should we just end it now? Should we leave him alone?

"Freddy." I spoke up, he didn't look over at me. He was still playing his role of not looking away from that one spot. "It's him again." He looked up at me, that look in his eyes made my heart sink when he did something I never expected.

Adam: I went straight to the office, not looking back at Chica and not stopping by any rooms. I was disobeying the rules, but I was the one whom enforced them. Besides, this was becoming a whole other matter. I knew they wouldn't know that though, well maybe the little girl, but… I walked into the office saying nothing as the two who were sitting there trying to keep me out looked at me with great fear in their eyes. I opened my mouth but the little girl grabbed onto my leg, it wouldn't do anything though.

"Run! Just run!" she screamed to the endoskeleton. I reached down to the little girl and tapped her head lightly. I wasn't here for what I usually did. The rules were void at the moment. The little girl stopped screaming but gripped my leg tighter, just the same.

"Calm down lil' one, I'm not going to hurt you, or the one in the chair." I said, they stopped in the dead silence, probably surprised to hear that considering I've been trying to kill them the last two night and the all of tonight, until now that is. They didn't respond, in any way what-so-ever. Mike blinked a couple times and put the monitor down, Foxy was leaning out towards a sprint by now. I don't think they had the words to speak to me.

"It's not up to me." The little girl said to me. I understood what she meant, I think she knew what was going to happen to all of us anyway. "Mike… I, that thing that was in front of you…" she started.

Mike: It was like she was trying to come out and say a secret she had on her mind forever but what she said was also something new to both of us.

"I thought the one laying on the floor was Clark, but… It's not." I wasn't going to fully agree within an instant considering that was the first time I had seen anything like that but, again, things got more complex. "The little girl who I replaced… Clark… The guards. It's all of them. They're angry at us all…"

"I can imagine why!" I couldn't help saying it, "You think that they're not upset about dying?!"

"'Dying'? We never killed anyone!" Freddy started looking at me with complete ignorance.

"Are you fucking blind? You know why this is happening because…!" I couldn't continue because the little girl shushed me in a moment,

"Do you remember the phone call? You know… What do the animatronics believe what they're doing?" she reminded me. They saw me as animatronic.

"I'm human, not any endoskeleton, okay?" I said bluntly, trying to contain all the rage and frustration with them, but the expression on that face of an animatronic. I didn't know they could do anything like that. I guess he just realized he was a killer… And had been for the past few years at least.

"As evila as I may seem. I have to assure you this once… I'm not going to do you any wrong. The thing in here with us is my counterpart, whom has caused a lot of chaos. This isn't going to end well for any of us in the end. Besides, Abby has already been…" there was a dreadful pause in his sentences, "consumed in a way." No a good word to choose.

"Wait… What?" Karli spoke up, _shit_, I forgot to tell her about Jensen's daughter when he was on the phone.

"The little girl… you are now, she's um, her name was Abby. I guess she stayed her overnight. Fell asleep or something, and somehow you ended up being her and she got sent away or something. You two swapped places." That seemed impossible but a lot of things were impossible in this situation.

Karli: I knew something was wrong when I came back like this, but… No, this wasn't right. I had to leave. I wasn't going to make anyone else suffer for my mistakes.

"I have to fix this." I started, but the machine looked down at me as I released its leg. It gave me a stern look that made my blood run cold. I knew why he was doing that in a moment.

"Right now that'll do nothing but bad, even for the little one stuck in whatever place she is now." He explained, Mike had yet to say anything to Freddy's plea from earlier.

Adam: Before I could try and return to my original question, the endoskeleton I tried to comprehend as a human spoke a different question.

"I have to ask something." He said his hand slight hanging as he looked at the floor. "Do you have any idea where the victims are?"

"If what you said 'bout the endo-skeletons was true son… You're going to have to be a little more specific." I replied glumly as the two sat silently. The grip on my leg finally let go.

"He's talking about the ones like me." The little one said. That's right… _Those _children.

"If you met the one that took one your friends, then I think the rest might be with it, I wouldn't know how long though…" Chica stood in the hall, no doubtily hearing my response. How long had she really been standing there?

Judi: I knew there was something wrong, but I didn't think it was… something… like this. I knew, and so did Bonnie, or was it Adam or Arthur? Maybe Clark? Or was Bonnie actually one of the female victims? I don't even bother with the details anymore.

"A few of them are in the animatronics, like us." I said, I didn't know much more than that.

"Do you… Remember your name?" the little girl whom sat on the floor asked. What? What was that supposed to mean? How was I supposed to know?

"My name is Chica the—" I started but she cut me off.

"I don't remember it being that." She said simply, a bit of a mutter actually. "In case you don't know; Which I think you do by now, You were killed in an tragedy in 1981 along with myself and a couple other boys. And the _human_ in front of you, is the only survivor." She explained, but I had to focus on the word "human" for a second. That _thing_ in front of me was an endoskeleton.

"I'm sorry but you are mistaken, that's an endo." I replied.

"No, not this time." Freddy corrected me, "We've been using the word 'kill' quite often, haven't we? He continued. I never noticed myself using that word.

_The kill?_

… _I was rejected by a child, then again I supposed to be trying to kill them._

I guess some part of me knew already, but… I never thought about it that much.

"My name is Karli. Clark is part of the 'counterpart': The other three spirits are in each your suits." The little girl continued. "Your name was Judi. A girl my age with dark hair, a little superstitious but very kind and very brave. You were the second to die, Clark was the first." She said, a monotone voice, she was very serious. It didn't fit such a child.

_We're killers… __**We've always been killers.**_

Clark: I'd break that girl any second now, she'd snap and beg for her mother or father who would never come. She'd ask for help, ask for where to go… To leave… I'd lie. He'd lie. Make her part of us, Wasn't really my choice but my voice was being used to be seen as a peer instead of what it really was. Abby was a beautiful little girl with a quite a large heart. Made me happy to be bale to help her, but… Also extremely sad to have her stuck in this prison.

Karli: There was a moment of silence; I wasn't' too surprised. I think I dropped a bomb, I felt I dropped that bomb a long time ago but it was just being heard now. A long, long time ago.

"You're still my friend though. And I'm going to help everyone in any way I can." I added to try and ease the tension.

"We both will." Mike continued onto my statement. That was his answer. Part of me was so sure he would walk out… I ran… He still could. The Bite… he ran… he still ran, he was going to run in the end. He didn't care… He would just leave us! He'd run again, he'd…!

Mike: Karli was getting upset for some reason unknown to me. I think I knew why, but I wouldn't know unless I said something; So, I placed my hand on her shoulder.

"I'm not going anywhere." I tried to say as genuinely as possible. It was 4:21 right now, what could we do this at this hour? I could try to, but… How would I know?

"Do you have a plan?" she asked, a bit more calmly, must've reassured her in some way… or pissed her off more.

"There is one consistency that I've been paying attention to…" Freddy started talking about how he gets in touch with him, I was being stereotypical with them from the beginning. That they were cold, ruthless murderers; I guess they didn't have that in mind at all. I also thought they weren't paying attention to anything, but they had their problems too. This appeared to be one of them, and I guess it didn't end well last time. "The problem of him is his influence on others. It has a very… effective method. Possession, if you will." He continued.

"A demon maybe?" I added hesitantly.

"You could call it that if you want to, son." He replied, he was really angry or annoyed but he wasn't really calm either. I think he didn't like calling something that was part of him that. "That part of me thrives whenever someone suffers, including myself. So it shrivels when there's joy. Why I stay here… One of the reasons anyway. I can find a way to get him to show his face 'round here." He said as he shut both doors again. With the four of us inside, a little cramped for us and then to have something else teleport in here.

Adam: They clearly weren't ready when it happened, but I guess it was a little too late then. I gave a little order in my head: "So… you want to play?" the words echoed in my head and after I blinked _it_ showed up again. I unlocked both doors and the influenced machine I knew as Foxy ran in, trying to scream but first ran into my counterpart on the floor. The little girl turned around, not looking. Chica… or Judi, whatever she wanted to be called was up to her, was looking away as well. I guess she saw something I didn't. I just stared it down.

"Now's your chance." I muttered to myself, the little girl was the first to act against. She didn't scream, she didn't get violent, she didn't sob. She got up and close to it and looked at it straight through it. The warbles is gave out, I could comprehend it.

"_Kill her._" It instructed me to do, it made me feel rage toward her, made me hate her. Made me feel she had betrayed me… She hadn't done that though she was just a little girl. Not one of the machines or a killer, just a victim. She was, doing some thing to it, she must've because the warbles continued, keeping me pressured to do something. She was talking to it, in a way, but she was so quiet that now of us could hear anything.

Karli: This was where Clark was, I made a promise to him that I didn't say out loud. "I'm getting you out of there." I simply mouthed, but the others around me, something was happening to them. The fallen Foxy, a new Bonnie in the hallway, a Judi holding her head. Bonnie knew what he was, the way he was acting. He was resisting too.

Arthur: It kept telling me to kill her, I've killed enough people already. No more… Not on this night…! I was going to take care of them all, but someone beat me to it. Something, arose from it.

Judi: It was horrible, like a body being separated from that mass of flesh and muscle. It had no solid form like a skeleton covered in blood and a stench of rotten flesh. I couldn't watch it, but I had to. That little girl was going to be taken by it…!

Mike: I was paralyzed, I couldn't move. I didn't know what to do in a situation like this, I never really would know, but I found my ground as I saw that metal skeleton break through the limp costume. I only had a flashlight, nothing more. What could I do? What should I…?

Clark: I found myself with more strength than the demon, I looked down at the costume and then the little girl, that wasn't Karli. That was Abby, what was she…? Of course… I was stupid to think that the machine on the floor was still her. I sent her back the wrong way, not on purpose though… That would be _his_ fault. I wanted to destroy that thing with thousands of voices in my head… _Do it. It's his fault. He killed us all. He trapped that little girl. DO IT!_ My hesitance got to me first, the fox got up and threw me out into the outer hall.

"Ye'r 'de one who stands in 'de way, right?" it asked, "Blast it!" the machine said, a light hum coming from it, as if it were still singing.

Karli: I didn't know what I was exactly doing but I had theoretical knowledge based off of what I heard. Don't put anything electric in water, stay away from open wires, don't get too close too the animatronics. I looked at the desk and fan. I opened one of the desk drawers and grabbed a pair of scissors and looked at the suit on the ground… _It was too easy…_ I cut open the wire attached to the fan. Then pushed the drink on the desk over onto the thing. I dropped the wire onto it and watched the electricity go, but… It didn't work for long. The damn fan had bad cables! It felt it and it somehow found the strength to stand as it made me trip by swiping my feet. The back of my neck hit the edge of the desk painfully, was it still a trick? My sight was getting bad, that thing could stand. Why was it playing weak up until now? Did it choose to lie down?

Adam: That girl was smart, but her result wasn't efficient. As the thing stood and reached for her… I realized it was going to stuff her into its own suit. Should I… Let it…?

Judi: If what she said was true, then what happened to us. _I never saw my body removed from the building… I never once heard anything about our bodies. _It had to of been true, I mean… _I don't want to remember me._ These words repeated in my head, and I realized, I had said these words before. _I don't want them to remember me._ Had I done this…? I found my senses and ripped the girl from the floor and into my arms, _I knew Karli was fighting now too._ She had fought for us, she made had failed, but she tried. She had still been trying…!_ I wanted to fight back but I couldn't find the strength to._ I was the one who didn't fight… It's my turn to now.

Arthur: I moved a single step forward, but Judi moved forward first. I knew it all now, what happened. Part of me thought it was Judi's fault since that was her wish, but I knew the guilt she felt now. And that was more than enough. Judi grabbed the thing before it put it's hand on Karli and then pushed it out into the hall by Foxy and the endoskeleton I knew was Clark. I wonder… Mike got up, and looked around the place for some type of weapon. He was trying to productive like the unconscious Karli was. Adam was giving Mike an odd look. Don't tell me: _He still wants to kill Mike_ even after all these years? Judi was trying her hardest to protect Karli, and I was standing here just staring at Adam whom was staring at Mike whom was searching hysterically for anything. I took a step in the right direction for once, I moved between Mike and Adam.

"Enough." I said simply, just that one word. I don't know what he was getting at or whatever his reason was, but now was not the time.

Mike: I couldn't find anything, I knew where a few things would be though. I looked out into the hall way where I found a bunch of the animatronics fighting amongst each other. They were still, waiting for someone to make the first move. I looked at the door a little down the hall. The Supply Closet, though it didn't look like much but there was one thing I know would be there. There were bottles on the wall, most likely cleaning products. I slipped past them, with Foxy pounding at the wooden door which would not hold up for a minute. I quickly found the mop and bucket still filled with filthy water, I looked among the bottles, trying to find bleach. Making sure to avoid ammonia… Wait, would that work against them…? They were machines so it wouldn't, of course not. Come on! Come on! I had to find something before Foxy got in. I heard Foxy be pulled away from the door and slammed onto the floor. I picked up the broom with the loss of not finding anything else.

Adam: I grabbed Foxy and threw him aside, however the matter of Foxy having bad legs he quickly fell over with no trouble. I looked at the bloody yellow version of Freddy and tried to comprehend why my brother was defending him, he had failed him. I didn't get it, how could he get over our deaths like it was nothing? I gave a quick punch to the jaw of that thing, the left paw hit his throat. Our costumes were both worn that the fur was already coming off. I glanced up at the clock: 5:36; when did time jump that much?! I had to end this quickly, I think I knew what it was going to do. I pushed it against the wall and the metal skeleton that Clark had control over took on the other machine.

Clark: I was raw and vulnerable but Foxy was in disrepair, neither of us had an advantage but we weren't exactly equal either. Foxy ran at me, and I was ready so I got knocked over. Wasn't that surprised, I haven't been able to move for a long while. I found my feet and shoved my arm against Foxy's neck, as much as I knew the little girl loved this machine. It wasn't worth it. I reached and grabbed the back of his neck and pressed my hand against his neck. Crushing his throat, making both the metal on my hand and his neck weak. I gave another punch hearing a massive creak. I guess Foxy recognized the damage because as soon as I did that he backed off and began fussing with himself.

Judi: I looked at the little girl in my arms once more, I knew it was Karli. It was as if I could see her corpse and Abby's body. Like that golden-colored machine, and that horrible mass of flesh… I looked over at the two machines fighting. I wanted it to stop, but I wasn't going to allow anymore deaths. I rushed past the animatronics fighting to go get Mike. He wasn't safe in that one room, the door was almost completely off its hinges. As soon as I found him I tried to give a nod telling him to come with us, behind didn't understand. I took the little girl into one arm and his arm into my hand and quickly got him back to office. I checked the power. 17% left. I knew it wasn't almost the end of the night, but I didn't want to make this any more difficult for them than it had to.

"Keep the door shut, until I knock." I instructed then tapped my fingers in rhythmic pattern then left the office, shutting the door behind me, it slightly hit my hand as I left. I looked at Clark and gave a "tap-out" or whatever they called it, I just traded out with him.

"Lass, I best think you'd be gettin' a move on." I looked at the ground and found a broken pen, don't know why that caught my eye, but I picked it up.

Arthur: "Going to write me to death? Nev'r thought ye would be dis idiotic, landlubber." The fox said, she twisted the pen in her hand delicately I recognized that for some reason. The last time I saw anyone hold it like that it was… A screwdriver.

Judi: "Figured this required a woman's touch." I replied; approaching him I watched his hook more than anything. I hope that I could just give one last scream…

Mike: I covered my ears because that horrid scream repeated once more. I didn't know what was doing it this time but I knew it wasn't a good sign, I checked the time and the power, 5:42 at 15% power. I didn't need that much to go and it would be fine, unless… Foxy… That wouldn't happen. I leaned toward the window and found that Judi was screaming at the top of her lungs. I looked down at the little girl whom Judi handed over to me just moments ago, she woke up to that horrible scream. It was almost cruel. I couldn't look over at them anymore. Karli got up and looked out, her eyes were tearing up.

Karli: They didn't see the way I did. I just saw Judi standing there, crying out, I heard the scream but I… I couldn't stand to see her like that. I couldn't do anything like this, I was just as hopeless as before. I looked at Mike and fled the office and ran for the kitchen, the screams were echoed throughout the building and hurt my ears but I had to get to work. I've been here long enough to see that they bring out cakes and pizzas which meant they had some supplies they made things on their own and there was one thing which I think would held. I searched through the drawers frantically and searched for a cutting knife. A pair of scissors… A pizza peel, anything would work right now…! I grabbed one of the wooden pizza peels and ran back. We were running out of time. 5:46 turn to 47. I ran back into the office and heard an odd tapping, the scream had stopped. Mike opened the door, and found Judi standing front of him, but Foxy had his hook in her back. _Foxy was keeping her standing upright._ I looked to the twin bears and found that they were still fighting, but they were running on empty. I took the pizza peel into both of my hand and swung it like a bat. I looked at Foxy's un-patched eye and saw there was a pen in it. Had to of been Judi's doing. The pizza peel didn't do anything, the sparks hit my hand making a little shock go through my arm.

Judi: I watched Karli desperately try to get something out of the fox, but it was to no avail. She took pizza peel and gave one final blow to the wrist of the fox which knocked the hook off of the animatronic and gave me freedom. She must've known that the hook could come off but even when I was freed, Foxy made a quick move which no one could stop.

Mike: I made a step forward, but it didn't block the bite that Foxy made toward Karli. He bit right at her neck and hit her shoulder and tore away at her flesh. Karli gave out a loud whimper, too much in shock to scream. The blood hit the floor in a large puddle almost in an instant. I took off my jacket immediately and moved around the girl swiftly, using the full force of my body to shove Foxy back, I wasn't the only one. Judi and Arthur took each one of his arms as he snapped his jaw back and forth at them. I wrapped her arm with my jacket tightly. I looked at the binding I had done, it was good enough for now I then checked the clock. 5:55. I wasn't sure if she was going to die a second time…

"Come on Karli, give me a break…" I muttered playfully to her, "You're not going to die again are you? That's not fair…" I could feel the tears rushing down my face, just the two. I'm a horrible excuse for a man.

Adam: I heard Mike speaking to Karli again, she wasn't going to die, she couldn't. She was already dead, but… I turned my attention back to yellow suit I had pinned on the wall.

"Can't have her." I shoved my arm against the chest of the bear and my free hand pulled on his head. I would rip its head off if she died. I wanted to do it for the longest time, but I realized how wrong it was to think something like that. To want to do something like that. That Silly String War was one of the best things we had ever done together. Or Halloween when she wore that wolf's mask and scared the crap out of Arthur, that was hilarious. I used to brought it up every time we went out together to get our costumes. Or even that one time Mike 'accidentally' brought rotten eggs to the Egg Hunt and broke in Judi's basket. God that scent wasn't cleared until June. I pulled off its head and threw it down the hall. It wouldn't do anything for the moment, but it'd have a bit of trouble. I looked at the clock: 5:59, we were out of time.

Karli: My vision was fading again, I really was afraid this time. It wasn't a bad death, I was in a friend's arms, but it wasn't right for me to die like this. I shouldn't die as someone else's daughter. I heard the chime of six o' clock and the door open from outside. I heard someone call out her name.

"Abby…? Abby!" I heard him call, but I couldn't reply…


	7. The Fourth Night

/Poor Abby. Never did anything to deserve this… I'm not a heartless bastard so, let's continue. This is so freaking long, it more than 21 pages…\\

Jensen: I sat in the ambulance with Mike, I'd need to take a day off. It didn't really matter because this was my last week working here. I wouldn't need to the next few weeks were vacation time for me, then the place would be closing by the time I came back for the holidays. I looked down at Abby lying in gurney with a knitted light blue blanket lying on top of her, I noticed that Mike's jacket was tied around her arm. He must've found her at some point. Why didn't he call…? Oh, yeah… The phone can only leave messages.

Mike: There was a dreadful silence in the back, I could see all the supplies in the shelves. I wasn't required to come but Mr. Jensen said he wanted me to.

"How long had she been like that?" he asked, I figured he ask something at some point.

"Only for a couple of minutes." I answered, trying not to act creepy nor suspicious but I knew I would be involved with this anyway.

"Where did you find her?" he continued.

"She came to me to be honest sir." A long string of silence as he looked down at his daughter, he was glad to have her back but due to the gravity of the situation he didn't know how to react.

"Thank you…" he muttered, he definitely didn't know how to act right now. Then again, neither did I. "I'm really happy to have her back even if its like this." He added.

"She was very helpful, I just wasn't quick enough to help her. I am sorry for all of this." I had to say something, "I was being attacked by the animatronics and she fought back and she did alright, sir. However I failed to protect her when she did me."

Judi: I couldn't help but fret about Karli who had sent away in that ambulance, I looked at Arthur and Adam during the performance and it seemed they were wondering the same thing. As soon as the show we were performing ended I had to speak; Giving a light tone sort of whisper and a very short word just in case that screaming thing came back.

"Hey…" a mumbled to them, "Do you think she's okay?" I asked, though I was concerned about the demon and the horrid machine behind the curtain at Pirate Cove, my attention was still focused on my friend.

Arthur: I thought for a second, she was still alive even though she fell unconscious… but there was a lot of blood. It's hard to say, but I wanted to reassure my friend and myself otherwise.

"She is with Mr. Jensen and Mikey. She'll be alright." It was just her arm, not her head like the other time. She should have a hard time moving her arm and be a little sore for a long while. _It'll be fine_, I told myself throughout the morning. I felt anxiety build up, there were few kids left by noon, but another crowd would come in around 1 and end again 4, then again at 5 then falter at 7, and then another crowd at 8. Then the end of the crowds would at 10. Then there would nothing but Mr. Jensen going through papers or staff going home. Something of the sort. Mr. Jensen was always the last to leave, then Mike would come in. Yeah… Mike would come in and tell us how Karli was, and how she was holding up. Tell some stupid thing she did as soon as she woke up. She always played pranks even in serious situations.

Jensen: I sat next to the bed waiting for my daughter to wake up. There were bandages around her chest and over her wounded shoulder. The doctors said that there were signs of internal damage in her brain. I didn't know something like that could happen from a bite, I didn't think it was possible. The doctors said that something like that was impossible… Something else happened either before or after it. Mike, must've been… hiding something…

"Hey!" I shouted at him down from the hall, "What happened?! Start from the beginning!" A moment of silence.

"I was born June 26th to Joshua Schmidt and Martha Bodelle…" he started.

"Don't fuck with me!" I grabbed his white tank and shoved him against the wall. "What the hell happened last night?! What the fuck do you think you can hide from me right now?! Tell me, right fucking now!" I should've been watching my language, I wasn't being professional. Hell with being professional! I need to know what happened last night.

Mike: I gathered my courage and tried to think of something that did sound completely mental but someone else beat me to it.

"Mike?" I heard the familiar voice of Karli resonate within the space of the hospital. Both myself and Mr. Jensen turned to find the little girl now awake.

Karli: I looked at whom seemed to be my father and then to Mike. I felt the thin blanket over me, it was miserably cold in here. I was a little surprised to even be alive, I saw multiple lights and sounds. I just expected to be back at Pirate Cove again. I was in a hospital, the white walls and blue and pink floral curtains hurt my eyes. It wasn't black and white checkered floors or purple starry curtains. It was another building once more, it looked much different from any other hospital I've been to. I kind of wondered what I looked like, probably not like a white haired pink eyed freak…You know those type of people have a name, y'know? I grabbed my hair and pulled it in front of me, my end of my hair were knotted, most likely curled at one point. It was a pale yellow, I had blonde hair then.

"Abby, honey? Are you alright?" my father asked, "What happened?" he asked sincerely. I didn't know how to act with this man. So I smiled and hugged him, how did I usually act all those years ago? I was just in an accident so…

"I-I was so scared." I tried to relive the incident, but the others only came to mind, "Th-Those things are sc-scary in the dark."

"Wh-What happened Abby? Where were you? I was looking all over for you!" he started. How could I explain? I didn't need to because someone else came in as well.

Jensen: I heard the familiar sound of my wife's heels coming toward us. _Shit._ I knew she would be pissed at me.

"Abby!" she shouted as she saw our daughter and embraced her, I noticed Abigail's arms didn't move for a moment. She was paralyzed, as my wife moved back. Abby couldn't move at all, what was wrong now? Then all together she began coughing horribly. She held her throat as if something was stuck in it. "Abby…? Abby, what's wrong?" I couldn't do anything to help my daughter right now, I couldn't perform the Heimlich maneuver when she was like this. I looked down and cringed, I really was a horrible father. I put my hand over my eyes and gave a silent cry as my daughter continued coughing, my wife just kept asking if she was alright but it didn't stop the coughing.

Mike: I stood beside Mr. Jensen and lightly set my hand on his shoulder. I knew it wouldn't do anything but it might reassure him some way.

"I'll tell you. Everything." I said, it was going to sound crazy but I at least hope that I wouldn't be sent to a mental institution. As soon as Karli stopped coughing, he lead me somewhere to speak privately.

"Start talking." He said, trying to remain calm but still obviously threatening.

"There are spirits in the animatronics. All of them." I stated simply, "My friends from the incident." Yep… Definitely not crazy, Mike. Good job. I rolled my eyes mentally to myself. "They've been trying to kill me as you probably already know. And… they… Got to Foxy. The spirit in there. Her name was Karli." The mere mention of her name just reminded me of how magical that day was.

* * *

><p>"Come on! Come on! Foxy's about to open up!" the voice filled with the best type of excitement around us all as reminded me. I looked at the orange star paint on Karli's face. She was slightly creepy, only because I hadn't seen very many people like her. She was what you would call an albino, I always thought they had red eyes but they were more pink-purple instead.<p>

"Wait a sec… Hey!" I tried keep up but the crown on my head was staying up very well. Clark was trying to keep up, but he being just as cautious with the strawberry shortcake he brought for everyone.

"I-I'll catch up in a second…" he muttered from far behind, apologizing with every person he bumped into. Adam however…

"Bet I'll beat you there!" Adam ran past everyone, not apologizing nor paying any mind to them, Arthur was trying to follow behind but he had asthma and couldn't run as fast as any of us, so he just trailed behind Clark giving an occasional comment. Karli made me sit down right next to her and couldn't wait until Foxy asked for a volunteer.

"I see ye landlubbers with ye'r pizza and pop like proper sea pirates," he would start as he looked out at everyone. Arthur stood in the back with the camera his mother just handed him attempting to take pictures. After about an hour later I remember her saying something like…

"Hey, I have a present for you!" she announced to me privately.

"I know it's back at the table. Thanks again for that, I don't know what it is though…" I muttered.

"I know but I have another one too!" she repeated, "I'll give it to you later!" she smiled wit her cheeks flushed a little. She wiped her forehead and ran back toward the stage and that's when everything turned to shit… "Hey Mikey! Freddy just invited us to a private party! Isn't that great?"

"That's awesome! I'll go get Clark and the others."

"Be quick! He said he's gotta be fast before the next show!" Karli replied, as she looked toward Freddy… I never thought that a man like him would be the one leading us back there for a "private party".

* * *

><p>"Karli is part of your daughter right now. And neither of us know how to fix it. That's what we're trying to fix, but when we were attacked by the old animatronic, Foxy, she got in front of him, trying to knock off his hook. She got it, but she wasn't quick enough to… She got bit. You came in and the animatronics got in order." I explained with few details.<p>

"Then… She isn't my daughter anymore…?" he said.

"No! No…! She is, but I've just got to fix this. She really feels bad, as soon as she found out…!"

"How long had she known?" he asked again.

"Not long just a day…"

"You've had her the entire day?!"

_Oh dear… Please tell me what I'm supposed to do right now…_

Adam: As night fell, I wandered back into the backstage room where we had hidden the metal skeleton we knew as Clark.

"You doing alright?" I asked quietly, Clark nodded. Clark didn't have a voice box or anything of the sort. I gave a heavy sigh, "I'll be back for you when Mike comes to office." Another nod. I was worried, that thing would probably be back and… The door opened, it was only ten thirty though. It was Mr. Jensen. What happened to Karli, or Abby? Did he fire Mike? I heard it again. _Kill him. _Except this time I knew why it was there, I refused to, but I followed him regardless. When he saw me following him, he must've panicked and slammed both doors shut as he entered the office.

Jensen: They were coming after me. It was obvious, I never thought I'd have to do something like this. Even at this hour, it was still early for their rules. Why were they coming after me? I wasn't anyone especially important or wicked to them… Or was I? I shut both doors and began my message immediately.

Adam: He just needed to leave the building. Nothing more. Just run out, I knew our original intentions but this wasn't necessary anymore. I really tried to let him know but nothing was getting through to him, maybe if we all came at him on one side so he would run out on the other, then the only uncontrolled machine began banging on the door. We had locked him in now! I told them to retreat maybe…

Arthur: I quickly went to the power box in the backstage room and dropped the power, I went to Foxy's curtain and made sure he didn't run anymore. It wasn't any good though, that thing was coming to get him.

Judi: I made haste to get into the room as he continued recording his message. I hoped to just escort him out, but as I tried to speak that scream happened again! It was letting us speak to one another?! I tried to get him to move outside the office.

Adam: I backed away from the office, went into the kitchen and played my theme in there so he would know I wasn't going to be any threat for the time being. He had to hurry though! That thing would be coming any second now!

Jensen: I couldn't say anything as sweat poured down my face and tried once more to escape. I could take my chances of running but…

"Oh no…" was all I could mutter before I saw that old suit lying on the ground once more. That thing I saw so long ago… It was there. It had been there ever since the beginning. I don't—

Judi: I wasn't fast enough, that thing got him. Most likely killed him to try and get control over more people. He was going to try and get anyone. Which most likely meant that he was trying to get Mike and Karli through us, unless we resisted… Could we even resist? He had control over us, what could we…

Karli: I laid with Mike, all that yelling… _Why did it have to be you?!_ They sounded familiar, I think I've heard them before… I dunno. I guess I just felt like I'd been rejected too many times. Me and all my stupid insecurities. Common teenage girl problems.

"Hey." I started.

"What?" he replied.

"What do you think is going to happen once this is all over?" A moment of silence.

"I'll get paid."

"You know that's not what I meant." I said a bit more sternly.

"I guess. We'll just have to find a way to keep on working there or get far away. Most likely the second option. After we get rid of that thing, right?"

"… Yeah." I couldn't help but think that the thing was just the beginning of it, "Well, what do you think of it?"

"I think its horrible. It had Clark all that time and can just hide wherever. It's got a lot of secrets."

"I agree with you there… But don't you think it has an influence over the building?"

"Influence? Like it can control the others?" he asked.

"Yeah, like its something more than that. This is just… too much. Impossible things are happening, Judi used to be reading all that ridiculous spirit stuff that Adam always hated."

"Yeah, you used to dislike Adam because of his religion."

"Demons and Angels; its obvious there's more than that now. At least spirits anyway…"

Mike: I couldn't help but think about what happened earlier with Jensen…

[insert line here]

"You think any of us treat this like a game? **I** feel the pain for her. Believe me I'm trying to do the best I can for her right now." she said, completely ignoring Abby's mother for the time being.

"This coming from the demon whom is controlling my little girl." Jensen replied.

"Demon?! Do you remember who I was?! Do you know what your ignorance did to me?!" she started, she was right to some extent. "I don't want to be a fuck-up anymore than—" she was interrupted.

"Shut up! Why did it have to be you? Huh?! I thought this would just be the end of the line and I could finish my job and get out of here, but … No! Because some brat decided to take my daughter!"

"I'm sorry, I am trying to fix it!"

"Bullshit!"

"Yelling at me to change isn't going to change anything, Sherlock."

"Get your shit together and I'll leave you a message. If you can't figure anything out. I'm going to make your life Hell. No more mistakes, its my daughter, you don't get anything more than the next morning. I'll sign you out, no more." I got the feeling that he was scared of Karli, maybe for Abby or didn't let Karli know how scared he was of her. Either way, he was scared for his daughter in my opinion.

* * *

><p>Karli: I made sure Mike fell asleep, I slept on his couch another night. I was surprised the mother let me stay with Jensen, and Jensen hand me over to Mike. I looked in bathroom mirror, struggling to see my face, but I didn't see the little blonde haired girl like the others. I was… I don't even know… I looked like a different person. It was like she had died in my place, that would've been horrible… If that's what was going to happen then I had to get this fixed immediately! She didn't deserve to get that type of death in my place… She was just another victim in all of this. I held my throat and felt like the nail was making it hard to speak, there wasn't any nail there though. I hopped off the stool and looked around for a pair of reading glasses of some sort. I can't see that well anymore, must've been some damage coming back to haunt me or the scream for earlier… I needed glasses in the end. Maybe Mike would just have a pair of reading glasses, I doubted it but I found a pair right next to the newspapers. I put on the large pair of brown reading glasses, they wouldn't stay on my nose very well and still left a lot of things blurry but it was as good as I was going to get. I looked at the newspaper and saw the last thing he had read. It was circled in red pen.<p>

"Family pizzeria looking for security guard to work the nightshift.

12am to 6am.

Monitor cameras, ensure safety of equipment and animatronic characters.

Not responsible for injury/dismemberment.

$120 a week.

To apply call: 1-888-FAZ-FAZBEAR"

No… Was he really that out of work that he'd return even after everything that's happened there? I looked back at him then looked around the apartment. One razor, all rusted and chipped. The fridge: Practically empty, one beer and a microwavable meal. He really was that broke… I began cleaning up the newspapers, pushing up my glasses every so often so they didn't fall off. I put all the old papers into a trashcan, but as I was looking at them, I couldn't help but notice how old the papers were… They were in little articles like I had put together on the wall at Pirate Cove. I left them there, I jumped back a little when I finally noticed a black widow was on the edge of the article I was holding I dropped it immediately and inhaled sharply, I moved away. I didn't want to wake up Mike to come and kill it or anything so I just moved away from the pile of newspapers. I'd just sleep for now, make things easier by not having to deal with it right now… I crawled onto the thin mattress with Mike and pulled the covers over him. I felt his forehead, he must've been coming down with a fever of some sort because he was sweating. It was 53 degrees out and he was sweating without a blanket. I looked at the windows, they were boarded up, the glass had been broken.

Judi: We had to hide his body, so we put it in the suit like we had usually done, but it was done with much more grief than before. I really wish I could have done something more than just carry away the body… I didn't want there to _be_ a body. I just wanted there to be an end without any more death, but, we can't always get what we want. I got my wish; I didn't want to be remembered, by anyone, and I got that and then I took it back. I can't be so selfish, look where it got me. _Get a move on_.

* * *

><p>Adam: I ran as fast as I could, there they were! I just needed to warn them from going into that room! I could've just…<p>

"You're just jealous aren't you?" Karli teased.

"No I'm not! Get away from that door, it's a trap!" I kept yelling at them.

"Stop yelling you're going to cause a scene." Judi shushed me, they had to know better than that come on!

"Look, just don't go into that room. Please…" I begged.

"Wow. Are you really going to be that pathetic? Look if you're that persistent you can wait out here." Arthur, my own brother, was going to be like this? Wouldn't anyone listen…?

"Adam…" Clark muttered, "We'll leave if I see any sign of trouble."

"No! Don't go in there!" I grabbed his arm and tried to pry him from the door. Then, there he was.

"Is he bothering you?" Mr. Jensen moved me away from my friends.

"N-Not really, c-can you just escort him to his parents? Let them know we'll be with Freddy." Clark replied. No… No! Just stay out of that room, don't ever go near that room!

"Adam!" Judi pulled me out of my paralysis, she looked worried. It was always slightly disturbing to wake up to either a corpse of my friend or one of the animatronics but, it was one or the other and I didn't really get a choice in the matter.

"What time is it? Have they come yet?" I asked, the lights were out and I was still standing up. If that was dreaming, I never wanted to have a dream again.

"It's just now 11pm." She replied, "They haven't come yet. Don't worry too much… Well…" was there something I needed to be worried about?

"Um, what's wrong?" I had to ask, there was a long pause. Either she was gathering all the problems or trying to figure out how to present it. Maybe there was really nothing to worry about, but… I don't know what there's to worry about anymore.

"I think the demon has a strong influence over us." She stated. Wow, that was rather stupid of her. That thing wasn't a demon, demons were much more horrifying and didn't focus on stupid things like "ghosts".

"That thing isn't a demon. It had no influence over any of us."

"I think you're wrong." She said seriously, "Have you already forgotten what happened last night? How we've been acting? We forgot who we were entirely! And you think that just happened? We were brainwashed."

"Now you are being really idiotic." I turned away from her to go check on Clark again.

"You're the one being idiotic!" she shouted back at me, I turned to face her once more and…

Arthur: He hit her… He hit Judi, what the Hell was wrong with him?!

"What's going on?" the marks on Judi's Chica mask had new cracks on it. She'd need another mask now.

"Stay out of it Arthur." Adam said to me, what did he think I was?

"No. Tell me, right now." I got in his face, Adam pushed me back. "This isn't about any of us anymore. Be selfish and see where it gets you!"

"Shut the fuck up!" he swore at me, though it shouldn't have hurt and felt like I'd been stabbed once more. Something triggered in our voices boxes that made us growl. I punched his jaw multiple times, I knew it was loose from '87. He grabbed the top part of my suit and pulled away at the chest portion. Judi pushed as apart before it got too heavy, but that didn't stop us.

"Stop it! It's not worth it! Stop it!" she screamed, I don't know why but I had to keep hitting him. I shoved him off the stage, damaging his animatronic foot. I hopped down as he stumbled to his feet.

"Tell me what just happened!" I yelled at him.

"I just said—" Judi started, I was going to interrupt her this once.

"I don't want to hear it from you! It's gotta come from him!" I demanded, "Say it, don't be a coward."

"Don't be picky." Judi said, covering her mouth after she said. I looked up at her during my rage and Adam took his chance to hit me as hard as he could, I didn't take the time to pick up my mask.

"Between me and you, I was going to stop." I put both my hands on the sides of his head and pulled until his entire head came off leaving only his endoskeleton exposed. I went over to pick up my mask.

"Arthur!" Judi shouted at me, as I bent over to pick up my mask, I turned over and dropped to the floor to find that Adam was running at me, but since I laid on the ground he just tripped over me. He slammed the metal skeleton's head onto the ground and smashed it thoroughly. I put the mask back on and put my foot on my brother's head. "No! Don't." Judi pleaded once more. I didn't look up at her, I simply stepped away and went to his head and threw it at him.

"He hit you. Why?" I asked bluntly, I've never been that mad before.

"I-I-I thi-think that th-the thing h-has an influ-influence on u-us." She stuttered horribly. I released some of my anger with another growl. She was probably right.

Mike: When I woke up from that nightmare I found that I wasn't the only one. I looked down at Karli who was lying next to me, wearing my reading glasses which had fallen down to her chin. I took the glasses off her, and set them on my dresser. I looked at my watch, "11:09". Now would be a good time to get ready. I sat up and rubbed my face, then rubbed my eyes. I walked over to the only working faucet in the kitchen. I washed my face with the tap water and used my sleeve to dry my face. This wasn't any environment for someone like her to be in. I looked outside the barred windows. Was it raining when I went to bed? I looked through all my junk, I knew I had an umbrella in here somewhere. The trash can was next to the newspapers I took from the wall at Pirate Cove. Did she…? Probably. I should stop by the 99 cent store… Get a pair of reading glasses her size, and a drink or two. I need to get more food in the house. I can't shave either, that razor is too old. I'll get paid soon enough to pay rent and more. It'll get us by… It's just down the block I'll just let her sleep here.

Karli: I woke up to the sound of heavy rain, where was Mike? I looked around the house, the razor was thrown away, and the meal was gone. The glasses were on the dresser, I picked them up and put them on. Holding onto one side of the glasses, I looked around the house some more. He wasn't anywhere to be found, the newspapers I went through hadn't been touched but the pile of junk behind it had been. He must've been looking for something, probably for a jacket or umbrella. But it was too early for him to have gone to work already, wasn't it? The door was locked but, it didn't work either way. I opened the door to unbelievably strong winds, it was getting cold rather fast. I wish I had a better clothes other than these ones; I can't be too picky, at least her mother brought an extra set of clothes for me. I didn't like lying to them, but I was going to give them their daughter back. I would do that if that was the last thing I'd do.

"Mike!" I called out, hanging on tightly to the door frame, it was really windy out. His car was still here, where had he gone? Did someone come into the house and take him? "Mike!" I yelled once more. I was becoming paranoid, nothing more… But with what's going on around us all… He didn't get involved with anyone, he's knows better than to get involved with them. _Just shut the door and get back inside_, I told myself… but, of course, I didn't listen. I left the house and ran down over to his car. It was empty like I suspected. My weight didn't keep me down, I was swept off my feet and land again. Just tripped but as I looked under the car I saw a pair of eyes looking at me.

Mike: I heard her screaming, did she leave the house?! I ran over to where I thought I heard it to find her lying on the ground next to my car.

"What happened?" I helped her up immediately and let her into the car. We needed to leave anyway.

"It was nothing." She muttered, trying to collect herself, "I just saw a pair of eyes staring at me form under your car. I panicked…"

"It's just that bloody cat that loves to stay under the cars. Sorry about that scare." I attempted to reassure her, "Did you shut the door behind you?"

"No…" she replied quietly.

"I'll go get it. Stay here." I took the groceries inside as I made her wait in the car. I left the razor out by the sink and the food in the mini fridge, still in the bag. I took out the small pair of reading glasses and brought them out for her. "Hey, I got these for you."

"Oh…" she replied, she looked more worried than happy. "Thanks, I can see better now." She took off the large pair I had and put the other ones on. They were just black but they were her size which was what I hoped for.

"Are you ready?" I looked at the back seat where she sat and she nodded. I started the car and looked through the rear-view mirror as put the car I reverse. Then, proceeded to my place of work.

Judi: He came in at exactly 11:59; he was prepared to work, but the only problems was. None of us were going by the rules, any of us. Foxy could run at any point, any of us could go down any hall. We would fight with each other, Adam and Arthur still wanted to go at each other. This wasn't going to be a good night.

"Get your shit together." I mumbled to myself, I wanted to yell it at them but that wasn't going to do any good for anyone. Sure enough, I heard Foxy's screech before the phone even rang.

"Hello, hello!" I heard the message, I ran off the stage, down the hall, and into the office. "Hey! Hey, wow, day four…" why would he leave messages like that when he would see him everyday. "I knew you could do it." The doubt and fear in his voice was obvious. He knew he was about to die. I ran into the room and saw the two were looking at the camera and had the door slammed shut—On top of Foxy, crippling the animatronic fox.

Clark: I came in through the West Hall but had to take a detour due to the pinned fox. It wasn't screaming as loudly as it usually did. It was set for a lower tone now, which meant that it wanted the fox to fail if it got in under any circumstances… but the question remained: Why? What was it leading us all up to…? I stood up and put pieces of random suits on me. For protection of any sort, I moved out of the hall and headed into the office through the East Hall. I found Adam waiting outside the hall, he was twitching horribly. What on earth was going on around here?

"Hey, listen… I might not be around to send you a message tomorrow." The message continued; there was a loud banging noise over the message. I recognized it after a moment's thought. That banging happened less than an hour ago when Mr. Jensen… "It's-It's been a bad night here." He continued, this was his death message. "For me… Umm, I-I'm kinda glad that I recorded my messages for you…" There was a pause, he was getting his thought together, I could focus on his voice with all the screams. "Er, when I did."

Karli: "H-hey, do me a favor: Maybe sometime, eh, you could check inside those suits, in-in the back room?" the message continued, I wanted to open the door and run down the hall, it was recorded though. Whatever happened, has already happened. "And, uh… Tell my daughter, that, I uhh… I love her. But, maybe it won't be so bad." He said before, the music played when Mike ran out of power. Why did the music play? I thought Adam was going to help us. There must've been something more to this, but I didn't see Adam in the room. Maybe he was just waiting outside… or… hiding…

"Oh no…" there was a moaning sound from behind him. I've heard Bonnie and Chica make that noise before, but if they were in the room, they should've been trying to help him too, right? There was a horrible screaming sound. I looked behind me to find Clark, he knew it too. It was that thing that got him, were the animatronics fooling us still? The phone call ended there. _I'm sorry, but I will keep my promise. I'm so, so sorry._

"Do you remember your names?" I asked, I had just told them their names the other day so they should remember somewhat.

Arthur: What was the point of answering that question? Why would she ask something so stupid? My name was… My name was… What was my name again? It was Adam, or was it Arthur? I was a male, and the one in Freddy was my brother so I was one of those two. Judi was definitely Chica, and the randomly covered endoskeleton was Clark. So that meant she was Karli… So who was I again?

"I'm A…" I couldn't decide still, "She's Judi and that's Clark." She gave a concerned look and began to reach for the door button with her bad arm. I should hit her arm, show her for not trusting us. I didn't though.

"What is your name? That's my question." She repeated.

"I… don't… don't remember." I admitted sadly, she had no reaction to it. She looked to Judi and asked the same question.

"Judi Green." She said, she remembered her last name too. That must've been nice, I should look at the list of names again. Try and remember my name and the others. Clark couldn't say anything, he didn't have a voice box of any sort to manipulate. She looked out the hall and couldn't see anything.

"There's something I've noticed among the six of us…" she said, as she checked the time. "We've only gotten this far for a reason." She started to explain.

"Yeah, we figured out what was going on." I said, I shouldn't be saying stuff like this, it wasn't of use to anyone. She still didn't respond in any way.

"Mr. Jensen was killed by all four of you, without your knowledge." She started.

"No! We were trying to get him away from the office!" Judi started.

"Exactly. You knew your moves. Adam thought being in the kitchen would try and get him to run out and Foxy banging on the door would lead him away to the outside world. However, the demon was counting on that. He knows us all too well, he knows what we're going to do and he has someone on the inside."

"Wait what?" Mike interrupted.

"We've got a rat, someone amongst who isn't trying to stop him. A fake, they're amongst us." She explained. So she thought I was the fake because I didn't know my name?! Adam wasn't even here and he was the most suspicious since he was going to let her die at the beginning!

"How do we know who it is?" I muttered a bit, keeping my distance from them.

"We don't." she answered.

Adam: You're kidding… There's a traitor amongst us. She probably thought it was me, I was outside listening. I was probably the most suspicious now. I should go and get away from here, if I go inside then they'll think I'll attack and if I wait out here then I'd seem even more threatening. Just got the show stage or even to the kitchen. Anywhere would be better than where I am.

"Adam!" I heard them call out for me, should I go? No, just get away and stay away. I shouldn't be near them for the night. I went into the kitchen it was the nearest place from the hall I was in. I leaned against the counter. They couldn't see me hear either right? The camera was broken, I just wish I could turn off that stupid audio function I had, maybe I could turn it off or maybe… I opened my chest piece and looked amongst the pieces to try and find the voice box, the audio was most likely playing from there or a piece next to it. But if I did that, then I wouldn't be able to speak them… That was bad thing right? I should just go find them and explain myself. I'm becoming paranoid, that wasn't good for anyone. I used to use paranoia against the metal skeletons to make them uneasy… I just wish I could've known that I was actually killing them. I heard the door open, it must've been Judi but it wasn't. It was Karli.

"What is it?" I asked bluntly as I still searched through my wires.

"Leave that alone. We've got business to attend to." She said as she approached me, "You were out in the hall and you heard everything, right?"

"Yea." I replied, shutting my chest piece and moving up to a standing position. "You think I'm the traitor, huh?"

"If I thought you were the traitor you wouldn't have been in the kitchen nor would I have come alone." She replied, she was rather serious now. Maybe because it was almost time for this to come to an end.

"I guess you're right… So what's this all about?"

"Figure out how you used to act, how _all_ of us used to act. That thing may have killed us in the end but it didn't know how we acted when we were outside this hell hole." She explained.

"How am I supposed to do that?!" I hardly remembered my name, I couldn't even see what I looked like, but… I don't know.

"Figure it out." She said once more, then she left. Easy enough for her to say, she had been stewing about it for the past 12 years, it wasn't easy for her to forget but we moved on in a bad way.

"Shit." I muttered to myself, but the door opened once more. It was Arthur this time.

"Hey, you alright?" he asked.

"Been better." I replied, not looking at my brother, "You know what she's talking about? Remembering who we were and everything?" Silence, then he opened his mouth as if to say something, but nothing came out for a long while, well it felt like a long time.

"She said not to talk about it." He replied, "The walls have ears, you know…" he added. Right, we weren't supposed to talk about what any of our plans were with each other. Why not just separate everyone, not trust anyone? That's what I'd do.

"Right, then we shouldn't be talking to each other." I left the kitchen, giving a polite wave. I was still mad, yeah, but damnation didn't sound very good either.

Judi: I was supposed to be with Mike right now. I don't know why she trusted me with him, I mean, I knew my name but that didn't change anything if I was a traitor. I looked at Mike and lifted the door off of Foxy and shooed him away from the hall with that scream. Why was the volume lower anyway? I looked back at Mike, I still saw him as just that little kid now. I knew he was older than that now, but… It just needs some adjusting.

"Hey." I greeted him, he seemed out of it. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm… fine. Just a little off at the moment." He must've felt uneasy, maybe that's why she paired him up with me. Something was seriously wrong though… He definitely needed more help than he was saying. I checked the clock, it was only 12:34 but, I felt something was wrong in this room. Where was Clark again? I knew he was with Karli but I don't know where they had gone. Those two would have been the weakest together. Clark didn't have a fully functioning suit and she was just a little girl, those two would be the weakest and that thing probably knew that.

"Can you… um, check the cameras?" I asked nervously, maybe he could find them. He pulled the monitor in front of him, and began checking all the locations.

"Well, Arthur was heading toward the kitchen so he might still be in there. Adam is… At the Show Stage. And, uh… Clark and Karli are in…" there was a long pause. He couldn't find them.

"Where are Clark and Karli?" I tried to stay calm, it was probably nothing. Karli probably just had to use the bathroom and there weren't any cameras in there. I looked at Mike for a second and I could've sworn I saw his head was bleeding. Must've just been my imagination.

"Clark is… They're by Pirate Cove. Wait a second…" he kept flipping the cameras at an extremely quick rate. Then stopped by Pirate Cove. "Karli has a huge knife…" he muttered. _Where did she get a knife?!_ I've been in the kitchen dozens of times and they had knives for sure, but nothing like that!

"Did she stop by the kitchen?" I asked.

"No, I don't think so." He replied.

"Should I go get the others?" I wanted to alert them.

"Yeah." He answered. I almost stepped outside, when I realized. I shouldn't leave him, she had a knife, big deal she wasn't going to use it on Clark. It wouldn't work on him anyway.

"I can't." I said, there was a moment of silence. I think he might've come to the same conclusion I did but he didn't say otherwise.

"What do you think she's going to do with that?" he looked up from the screen to me, something changed within him. I don't remember him acting like that all those years ago, but maybe I just didn't know him like that or maybe this was his way of trying to distract that thing.

"I don't know." I think I've seen her hold a knife before, but that was in self defense so that's probably what that was. A precaution, at best. "Probably her only self defense."

"I see." He said, "I don't like it." He continued rather deadly serious tone in his voice, "How do we know she's not the traitor?"

"You're just getting worked up…" I started, but it didn't matter in a second because I was still interrupted.

"I'm allowed to be a little worked up in all this business. Look, she said that for a reason, she probably already knew. And to throw us off, she was the one to tell us so we wouldn't suspect it would be her. Think about it, she's the only one who remembers every detail and has a plan." He explained, he was right but… "I know I don't want to believe its her but, there's no doubting it is this time."

Clark: I stood motionless next to my sister, I didn't understand why we were standing here.

"What does ye' want?" Foxy's voice echoed through the curtains. "You've done de worst already, go on landlubber." He continued.

"You're wrong about that Foxy." She said, "Do you remember me?"

"Ye' be the one who died those years ago. Put me outta' order." He replied.

"No, what am I, as of right now?" she repeated, what the Hell was she going on about?

"A demented child who ruined de' Cove!" he shouted, peaking his head out of the curtains then going back in. She sure had a lot of confidence to speak that way to something that had done an injury like that to her last night.

"What did you call me all those years ago?" she repeated once more, she was going to get herself killed, "I am still that now, not some demon who ruined everything. What did you call me that day?! I know you're not just some heartless machine but you have to say it…!" Silence. I looked at Karli, my sister, I knew she loved Foxy but this… Whatever she had done. It might have been unforgivable.

"Just leave me here lass." He said once more. Karli cringed, she stepped up onto the stage. _Stop her_, a voice told me. Either was the voice of common sense or, it was the thing… Goddamnit it shouldn't be this hard! I didn't sit there and wait for things to go wrong though. I opened the curtains entirely and exposed Foxy to the lighter shade of darkness. "The bloody hell can you get outta me anymore?!" he shouted at us. She approached him with no fear. I wonder if he was hearing the voices too… Probably, but he must've been rejecting them or something.

"Can't do that Cap'n." she said, there was slight fear in her voice now.

"Blast it… What more do you want? I can't call you that anymore." He said as she approached him. He got down on his knees so he was level with her. This was quite a dramatic change from earlier.

"Of course you can." She smiled in a more cheerful tone. "Do you remember how you felt that year?"

"Te most anger and sorrow dat's ever fallen upon me." He replied.

"Because your first mate died, right?" she said, what was she getting at? There wasn't really any point to it.

"Aye, dat be right." He muttered hanging his head again.

"I know who did that to us, but you have to help me." She pleaded. "That voice in your head, isn't yours. It's the one who made the person murder us." She continued.

"Sounds like blasphemy, yer speakin'." He said, she definitely had his attention though. She shut the curtains keeping the camera from looking in. After a minute or two of mumbling to one another the curtains opened again, Foxy was standing and was following her out.

"That's Clark by the way, he's my brother." She said, well she was right and wrong. She was adopted into our family.

"You two look nothing alike." He commented, _Gee I wonder why,_ I muttered to myself. Even if I wasn't a machine right now he'd still… "Your eyes are nothing alike, and his nose is too prominent." He explained. So, he could see us as spirits not like Mike saw us.

Arthur: I stood outside the kitchen and noticed that Adam was running back over to me.

"Oi. Foxy is back up, but he's with Karli and Clark." He explained, probably Karli still trying to be friends with Foxy, or maybe she got a way to find Abby so now she was back as Foxy. Only one way to find out.

"Let's head back to the office." I told him, but Adam shook his head no. I think he was still trying to keep by his code that we were told to, but, something still seemed off.

"We're supposed to stay separate." He explained.

"What would you do if you heard really good news or really bad news?" I asked. Was he still trying to go by the rules in some way. "If this is your way of trying to stick to the rules. Forget it. We're supposed to be the way we were when we were children."

"I like who I am now." He said.

"There's nothing wrong with that, but you need to go with this for now." I explained, we couldn't bicker about this right now.

"I'm not going to listen to some brat younger than me." He said. Did he just call me a 'brat'? This wasn't the time for this to happen…

"Stop being selfish and just listen to someone else for a change!" I tried to tell him, "We need to go, now." I said, trying not to lose my temper.

"No." he said, I turned away.

"Fine." I went down the hall without him. I went into the office and found myself in a very bad situation. Karli had a huge knife and had it right against Mike's throat, Judi had her hand around Karli's throat. If either one of the girls made a move, some one was going to die.

"What's going on here?!" I shouted.

"She's crazy!" both of them shouted back. Oh my god, what do I do?

* * *

><p>Karli: They didn't see what I did. The monster had been in this room the entire time and I never knew because I had been with it from the beginning.<p>

"Judi, release my neck." I demanded, how could she not see it? She had the same vision I did! How could she been missing it?!

"I can't do that. I heard from him… You're the traitor. Simple as that." She replied.

"He has a bigger influence on you than you dare to even know." I explained, the entire room was still and silent.

"You're a liar."

"You think it's me?" I asked, of course. I was being oblivious to it, but… Here a demanding what to do and how things are going to turn out. They thought it was me. "Look, it's not me this time. It's him, he's the last one who I'd suspect. He was the one who stared at that thing the longest. He's possessed." I tried to explain.

"No more tricks." She said, crap what should I do…?

"Why is he saying nothing?" I mumbled, "I can remove the knife from his throat but I can't. That thing isn't going to leave him. He was possessed ever since he left yesterday and I never knew and neither did the demon or Mike. Jus trust me this once. I've failed so many times, but let me do this right!" I shouted. "JUST THIS ONCE!" I screamed, I didn't know what was going to win them over, but I wanted to die inside, but if I did die I wouldn't be doing any good for anyone except… I really wouldn't be doing any good for anyone. No one at all, not even that thing.

"I uh…" Mike started, he was saying something now, I don't know if he knew what was going on now or not but…

Judi: "Kill me." She muttered under her breath. "Imagine the favor you'll be doing for all of us. That thing can't do anything when under the same dimension as it. It wants me to die but not here, that's what it was going for last time. If I die here, I can take it down, it doesn't want that…" She wants me to kill her?

"What about Abby?" I asked.

"I never said kill Abby, I said to kill me. Rip me from her." She said, how do I do that anyway? "Abby is a very good girl, she didn't deserve to be bitten through me. Nor does Mike need to be possessed, but he was the strongest and was more likely to run or do nothing like right now. That thing knows him better than any of us. It doesn't want me because it knows I'll rebel in every way, whereas Mike just wants to run. Now do it. Do it!" I didn't know what to say but as she dropped the knife, I couldn't kill her. There isn't any reason to now.

"Well played." I heard a voice behind us all. The voice kept changing, who…?

"You're still playing aren't you?" she said, "I can hear you, you're still in him but at the same time you're not."

"True." I heard it say in her voice. It really was playing with all of us, but who could do something like that?

"I may need glasses but I'm not that blind." She walked past the knife, she knew it wasn't him at the moment. She stared at her brother, Clark, then at Foxy, then at me and again at Arthur. "You're messing with us all. I know you have complete control over Mike right now though, so tell me… What exactly do you want with him?"

"Same thing I want from all of you." It said in Mike's voice again, but actually came from Mike's mouth.

"Get out of him." She said, I looked around the room. That thing wasn't here and neither was Adam. Was it inside Adam? But it was talking with Mike? It was messing with our senses. So… I closed my eyes and didn't look.

"That's not up to y—"

"You!" I heard the voice coming from Clark. "You were the one who was with the thing longest. You were actually part of him until last night. That was for a reason. To gain our trust. To appear one of the weakest and observe." I explained. Karli smiled at me but her smile quickly vanished as she now realized where her brother most likely was.

"What do you want? More people to die? To be part of you? To have me back? What is it?" she asked, Clark was silent. Clark had always been silent but he did have control, the thing had a voice though.

"Behind you!" Arthur shouted as the actual thing was now behind us. It was standing still, and it had a carved in smile as this thick black fog wrapped the room into more darkness. If I remember right it was distracted by the scream, that's why the volume was lowered! So I couldn't use that against him. I didn't need to though. Karli gave one of her highest pitched screams I'd ever hear and it did nothing for the fog, but it did do something else. It woke up Mike from whatever frozen form he was in.

Mike: I woke up to screams and a mass amount of black fog. I saw there was a knife on the floor and out of some instinct I picked it up and slashed at the creature in front of me. It gave out this horrid scream and turned it head around, without its body. It was… smiling. I moved a step back, there was some form of slime on my hand from touching it.

"What the—" I mumbled to myself.

"Mike get away from it!" Karli shouted at me, though it was closest to her it had its attention on me. I closed my eyes like I was supposed to but I felt it _breathing _on me. It was an animatronic model, how could it breath unless…

"Mike!" I heard another shout but this time it was Adam, he grabbed my arm roughly and pulled me away quickly from the thing. I ran down the hall, slightly rubbing my arm. Judi was following us, which meant Clark, Karli, and Foxy where still in the room with the thing. I stood there, what did it expect me to do…? _I'm going to get help._ It was expecting me to run or to try and convince one of the others to help them. I had to admit I wanted to run, but not this time.

"Where are you going?" Judi yelled at me as I passed her down the hall. It my have been after me but… I didn't need to come back. I returned to the sight of Foxy fighting for Karli and Clark trying to leave. Clark was running, he was the one who fought back. We were doing the opposite of what we were used to.

"Thanks!" I shouted at the fox and kicked that thing over, I hoped he knew what was going on.

"Ye think I'm going to let dis' here creature take me first mate?" he asked, was he talking about Karli? He bit her just the other day!

"We have a lot to discuss." I looked over at him, but he didn't look back at me. He nodded.

"Ye'd be right, lad." He replied and gave a strong burst forward, jabbing his crooked hook into the back of the thing. The full force shoving not only the thing out into the hall, but into the wall. Giving a large crack at the top. Foxy moved on top of the thing but as he did that thing shot off some type of field, pushing the other animatronic off him. I took the knife into my hand, if it were human it'd be easy to kill, but it wouldn't t the same time.

"Guard her." I told Clark, as I got level with the thing and pushed the knife down deep into its chest… It was… bleeding.

Adam: Shit, Mike wasn't with us anymore. Why couldn't he just follow us for a little bit? I ran the long way around and found that hey were fighting in the corner of the hall. Where was Arthur now? _Fuck_. What the hell was going on?!

"They're all fighting." I muttered to myself as Judi kept explaining what she saw; goddamnit! What the..! —Calm down Adam. Just go over there and hope things work out. I ran through the hall just to turn around and sprint back. Judi caught Mike in her arms as all of them flew down the hall. Foxy was rolling on the ground and Arthur was clutching to Karli and Clark hoping neither of them would be damaged.

"What going on now?!" I asked, no answer was needed because that thing turned its head like Foxy would when he stared at the cameras and began twisting horribly.

_Run just r-r-r-run… _Something muttered to me, I wasn't sure to listen to it. Or not… I looked it dead in the eye and punched it straight in the face. There was a horrid scream once more and I pulled it close and punched inside it's mouth.

"Little shit…" I muttered quietly to myself as it shoved me off with another burst of some sort of energy. I had some wires in my hand…

Karli: I noticed a horrible stench coming from it. It was bleeding and there was hair in Adam's hands, don't tell me that the bodies were in that thing?

"Omigod…" I muttered to myself, I knew it was a demon of some sort, but it was standing with the bodies inside it. What if… Abby…?

"You alright?" Arthur asked as I stared at it in horror. I put both hands over my mouth as to not vomit. I looked over at Judi, I think she saw it too.

"That thing… It has…" I almost threw up, I-I had to swallow it. "There's-There's b-b-b-b-bodies, inside…" I couldn't finish the statement but I got my point across.

Arthur: I looked over, I didn't see what she did I guess, but she looked like she was getting sick, just looking at it.

"Go over to Judi. Let us handle this." I checked the clock once more: "1:02". Only one hour, just one hour. This was going to be miserable, this night.

"Arthur, look out!" Adam yelled as I found my brother come flying into me. I fell over and found that Foxy was recollecting himself and trying to attack again but that thing did another burst of whatever that energy was. There was black fog again, was that some type of power up for him?

"You'll have to excuse me." I said as I helped Adam off of me and went up to face that thing once more. I faced this thing once more, I just saw it as a man the first time, but it really was a monster. Mike had the knife in hand once more, and he was looked like he wanted to finish it already. Within an instant it vanished from the area but left the thick fog with us. Leaving all of us confused, does that mean we beat it? That was too easy… Way too easy.

"It's screwing with us again." Mike said, "This was the feeling I got before it appeared before me and tried to… Yeah. It's going to do it again." It was just, who was it going to go for? He had to most control over Clark and Mike, but it'd be too obvious. Maybe he'd count on that. Uhh, what was that game was played? When we said the name of the room we would definitely not being hiding in…

"Room Swap! We're playing that right now!" They all understood except Foxy, he wouldn't know. It was our game. Karli took Foxy's hand.

"Office!" She shouted and ran down the East Hall with him which meant she was only going to be in two rooms.

"Supply Closet!" Judi shouted and ran down West Hall. Either she was going to remain in the hall or be in the office.

"Show Stage!" Adam said and ran backstage. It'd be easy to pinpoint him, but Adam always played it wrong. He was going to throw him off.

"Restrooms!" Mike announced as he ran down the hall, he was either going to be in the office or the kitchen. I stayed in the room saying absolutely nothing at all. Which left the decision of the creature. It was most likely going to go after one of us main three. Judi, Adam or myself. We were alone and Adam was obviously seen. Judi would either be in the office or in the hall like I suspected earlier. I checked the clock after fifteen minutes. "1:17" now. I wasn't possessed in any way that I could recognize which meant it was one of the others, _crap._ I went to check on the two first, they would have noticed anything at all. They would have noticed any weird behavior. Clark wasn't able to say anything if it Mike or himself, but they were the most suspicious anyway. I checked the Kitchen and there they were. Said nothing funny happened to either of them. So that only meant that Foxy and Karli were in the Restrooms.

"There needs to be more rooms." Karli said as she left the restrooms.

"You were the reason why we had to go into the kitchen!" Mike replied and a nod came back from Clark.

"Let's just through the Office for now. I haven't checked the other two yet." I interrupted.

"We should just go separately to check on them faster." Karli suggested, but quickly shut up. "Nevermind, that was a horrible idea." It was a good idea to try and find something, but not while you are being targeted by anything. I checked the time again: "1:23." I wished time would go a bit faster but, it might've been bad for the others right now. Just like how we weren't quick enough for Mr. Jensen.

"Let's keep going." I said and moved through the office, we weren't going to need to worry about the power right now. I went through the office with the other four following. I was a little surprised Foxy wasn't saying anything as we found Judi sitting against the wall with the poster of Freddy to her back… except it wasn't Freddy on the poster. Judi stood up and tried to warn us.

Judi: I pushed them aside quickly and found Karli with the knife in her hands. When did she get it from Mike? I knocked it away and looked up at Foxy.

"What wrong with the lass?" he asked me, I didn't know what to tell him since I couldn't tell if she was possessed. There was a reason she wasn't reacting at all, there was a nail in the back of her throat!

"She's dead! She suffocated without saying or doing anything! What happened?!" I yelled at no one, just at the expense of that demon. I wanted to cry, I felt my body glitching. _Keep calm, keep calm…_ I told myself, but I couldn't stop shaking.

"What're you talking about?" Mike said as he looked down at the white haired girl. Wait… didn't Abby have blond hair?

"I'm perfectly fine." She said suddenly, I found her trying to escape my grip and looked up at me with the same blue eyes Abby had. What was wrong with me right now?

"Do you think… I might be possessed…?" I asked, but within moments I figure out otherwise. Adam was standing out in the hall. It may have been more than twenty minutes, but… You weren't supposed to leave unless absolutely necessary. Which meant… That energy hit us again, slamming everyone into the walls except myself and Karli who were shoved into the Office. Karli slammed the door shut as Adam approached the door and made the power go out… We hadn't touched anything all night! Even if we had shut both door for the past hour the power still shouldn't have gone out!

Mike: I looked over at Adam, I had nothing to protect myself with, but I had to do something until the others stood. It did nothing as the possessed animatronic I knew as my friend back handed me. My nose was bleeding badly and my head was hurting as everything went fuzzy for me. I wiped my nose and held my head and found myself right in front of Adam, he was going to scream I could tell easily. I couldn't move; I was literally scared still.

"Stay… back…!" I heard Foxy say as he moved Adam back before he could scream but the pause meant that he was running on empty too. I looked over at the others, they were all hurting too. I looked over at Foxy and then back at the others and something caught my eye. It was the poster, that thing was on it. Like it was a close up of it…

"Be careful." I muttered at turned my attention to the door, it was forcefully unlocked by the power outage. I knew why, the power box was backstage and Adam was most likely going there when I heard him yell 'Show Stage'. I laid my head back and fell unconscious.

* * *

><p>Adam: I didn't know what was going on until Karli finally slapped me awake, not literally, I mean. The creature, I needed to give it a name, but since it usually looked like a yellow-colored Freddy so I'll call it Golden Freddy.<p>

"Get off of Judi!" I shouted. The scene was simple, Arthur and Foxy were knocked down, Foxy lying on top of Mike, pinning him. Karli was sitting by me, begging for me to help until I finally came to my senses. Judi was pinned on the ground by Golden Freddy with that black fog around her. What the Hell was that anyway? I ran ahead and gave it a swift kick to it's chest piece and shoved it off of Judi. Judi thanked me mentally and decided to join the fight as well. I looked at the time, three o' clock sharp. Three more hours to go. Judi and I mainly consisted of combos. Punching, then kicking, the punching again and then more punching and again kicking. This continued for a long time, we were random but we knew what to do once we got a hit in. It finally figured out how to deal with us after about a half an hour of this and threw Judi into me. In the direction of Karli. Karli had the knife, but she looked more scared than before. The smoke gathered around her and entered just about every pore of her skin. Was it trying to possess her? Is that what it was like for Mike? It looked terrifying.

"M-Make it stop." She muttered. I needed to stop it, I didn't remember this happening to me, but… Judi got up and then I followed up by doing the same thing. Then there was the scream, but it was Karli's body making the scream run on for a few seconds longer.

"Get away from her!" I shouted, all of us were able to stand now. We moved to surround that thing, but Karli was levitating now. Was it trying to kill her? What the fuck was it doing to her?! Mike grabbed onto her, as if to try and pull her away from that darkening process. We all charged at the thing and hit it but it vanished once more.

"She's-She's not breathing!" it was suffocating her, wasn't it? And it didn't work well on us because we were machines and Mike was an adult so he could hold his breath longer… But, if that was right then how was she speaking before? Mike pumped all of that fog out of her within seconds but she wasn't waking up, she was coughing btu she wasn't waking up. Why was something like this happening? Was that fog intended for just her? Why did it single her out? I didn't removed my eyes from it, it laid slumped against the wall.

Karli: It felt like dying all over again, I knew I wasn't dead though but there was nothing except darkness. I didn't wake up for a long time, when I did it was about 5am. How much had I missed? I remember a few things but…

[insert line here]

"_Karli… Hey, you alright? You scared me for a second, but, you're okay now right?" Who was that? Was that Mike, or was it Adam? Maybe Clark or Arthur…? I can't tell._

_ "Hey… I'd love to stay and chat but, I'm awfully tired…"_

Mike: I needed her to wake up, nothing hand happened for about an hour and a half but dear God she kept waking up and going back to sleep. And her sleep was painful. Every time she woke up she seemed like she was in an intense amount of pain… It was too cruel. There was really no time limit anymore, Mr. Jensen was the one who opened up and I had to stay here until someone showed up. I checked my watch: "5:50." Just ten minutes before the next guy shows up… Karli woke up again, screaming and curling up into a ball on the floor. Everyone just stared glumly at the floor. I couldn't give her anything, something to remove the pain, a blanket, make her believe everything would be okay… I could do nothing. Foxy looked over at here again, putting his hand to cover his eyes.

"Poor lass…" he muttered, "My first mate should not be in dis type of suffering." He added.

"No one deserves to be in this pain." Arthur muttered from the other side of the room, the sound of rain continued to pour outside, there was going to be a lot of rain outside and the car was going to be horribly cold for her. I looked into my pocket, I was entirely broke. There was nothing I could do… At all.

"Hey." Adam said and approached me, he must've known what I was thinking because he handed me a one hundred dollar bill. I didn't really knew where he got it, but I wasn't going to complain, "Take it.

"I can't—" I started but he looked at my sternly.

"Take it." He repeated, I took the money hesitantly.

"You sure?" I asked, he nodded.

"You both need it." He replied. The ten minutes passed but no body came. That thing got to its feet but Foxy was very angry and made sure that he got the chance to express himself to the demon. Another ten minutes, still no one. Karli woke up again to that pain, screaming still. Five minutes and she passed out from how exhausted she was. "6:15" read the clock.

"We need to get ready to perform." Judi replied, sadly. Though we had beat the crap out of that thing, it didn't feel like anything was won. Adam, Arthur and Judi got up on the stage. Foxy stayed with that thing, I don't know what they were going to do with it, but… It vanished again. It still wasn't over. _All of this and it still wasn't over._ Tonight was my last night, I had no idea what I was going to do about any of this. We had fought all night and it was still going to start all over again… I picked up Karli and exited the building. I heard Foxy's footsteps falter behind me, he was going back t the Cove. I placed Karli back into my car. My umbrella failed me this morning when I tried to use it against the winds Utah threw at me. I got soaked and I awoke Karli again with the rain. I lightly set her inside my car as I saw the headlights from one of the company cars. I walked through the place one last time and everyone was in their proper place, but there was one thing different from before. The supply closet door was already fixed, I wonder when they did that… It was probably nothing. I left the building as the worker entered the building. I didn't tell him about Mr. Jensen, I wasn't supposed to say anything until the place had been cleaned and bleached and the carpets had been replaced. That was the same reason why he didn't report a missing file for her yet, but she had already been found.

"Good morning." The worker said to me.

"G-Good morning." I replied and gave a heavy sigh.

**Tomorrow was my Last Night**


	8. The Fifth Night: Replacements

/Alright, here's one of the endings. Most of it will be the same as the rest until a certain point. This takes a whole other turn from creepy animatronics to… You know what, just read…\\

Mike: I started heading home but with the screams every so often, and made sure she got the sleep she needed. She needed medical attention. I felt the money in my pocket once more, I should get the things now. I'd have to leave her in the car though. As I stopped the car in front of the Wal-Mart, I looked back at her once more. She was sweating, it was so cold out and the rain wasn't stopping. I should get her a few things too, warmer clothes, medicine… Something of the sort. I just couldn't focus that well right now… I fell unconscious in the parked spot. I quickly woke up with another scream though. I got out the driver's seat and went into the back seat with her. I knew Abby was going to have a hard time once she got her body back.

"I'm sorry…" I muttered and pulled the little girl into my arms, I couldn't hear her breathing nor her heart beating… The warmth of her body had vanished entirely as if she were a corpse. I began to panic, "H-Hey, Karli? You're not…? You were just…" I muttered softly. I couldn't hear her heart beating but I heard her waking up.

Karli: I woke up slowly, Mike had his arms wrapped around me and was slightly crying. I had no words at the moment.

"I-I'm okay…" I told him quietly, there was a horrible pain inside my stomach. I forgot, that I need to eat every so often. "I was wrong, I'm not…" I added on. He looked more concerned at that statement. "I-I'm hungry! That's it!" I explained briefly, he just looked down and nodded. He let go of me and opened the door.

"Let's go get you something to eat then." He answered and crawled out of the car carefully to not hit his head and then reached out for my hand. I took his hand and stepped out of the car. As we walked inside the building I looked over at the sewing section, I wanted to sew once more… But he probably didn't have enough money for it. I saw him picking up bandages and medicine. I took a few steps back and grabbed a bit of material, a needle, scissors, markers, and some thread. That's all I needed to make a puffle. Mike grabbed my shoulder roughly and pulled me to face him. "Don't run off like that! You scared me!" he shouted, then noticed the stuff in my hands. He couldn't afford it.

"Shush, be quiet and hide it." I murmured to him, but he simply put it into the basket.

"I'm not going to steal anything." Mike replied and gave a heavy sigh. "Come, I'm going to get you better clothes… Uh, what's your size…?" he asked.

"I don't know, maybe an 8?" I guessed, I started taking off my shirt. I knew it wasn't good for a girl who was a teen but I was just a child so it shouldn't matter but he stopped me anyway. He kneeled down and check the back of my shirt where the tag was.

"Yep, you're an 8. Let's go." He replied and went to the clothes section taking hold of my hand.

Mike: I didn't know Karli knew how to sew, it was rather odd for someone her age, but I didn't find it bad. I was actually a little impressed, I didn't know how to sew either, most people frowned upon men doing feminine things.

"You should get a rain coat, it's pretty bad." I told her and she got one of the brightest rain coats I had ever seen. It was an aqua shade on the outside and had a hot pink zipper, the inside was yellow. When I asked her to pick out a shirt and pants she got pretty basic things. Blue denim jeans and a white tank.

"You should get something with long sleeves, it's cold out there." I reminded her, she saw my point and put back the tank and then brought back a black turtleneck, better. I saw the scarves and picked up a white one. She used to wear one like that all the time when she was younger. "Here."

Karli: I was surprised he remembered that I wore a scarf like that. I didn't remember that until right now when he picked it out.

"Thank you." I smiled, I could feel the heat rising to my face once again. He rubbed my head and took me over to the counter and paid for the things I picked out.

"That'll be $48.76." the cashier said after he put all the items up. Mike pulled out a hundred dollar bill and handed it to him, then handed him back the change and Mike put it back into his pocket. He took the two bags and we walked back to the car. He set the things with me into the back seat and got into the front and began driving.

"I have to head to the book store, okay?" he told me. I nodded and yawned once more and went back to sleep in the back seat. I felt bad for him, he wasn't going to have much energy for this last night if he didn't sleep. When I woke up, he had left the car and left me there. He must've had a really serious attitude toward that place now. Can't say I blame him; being threatened with death was something I didn't take seriously anymore. Mainly because I know where I'll end up again. I looked in his bag, he had gotten a new razor which was good. I saw how bad his last one was, he had gotten some food and there was all my sewing supplies. I opened the door after yawning once more and locked it behind me, after putting the bags under the seat. I made my way into the store.

Foxy: I sat behind the dark curtains of Pirate Cove, I'm glad my first mate was alright but I couldn't help but worry about her, though I was used to this form I could still remember what she had thought to herself. Maybe it was just because she was a little girl and was insecure about herself, but I couldn't help but wonder if she hated the shell I was in. There weren't many children here today but I heard the cops outside, trying to deal with Mr. Jensen body and when they checked the cameras, they were wiped of last night. They couldn't find anything, as if someone was covering it up.

"Blast it…" I muttered to myself, I somewhat wished they shut down this place myself.

"Thank you for your time Ms. Byrnes." I heard one of the officers say before leaving the building. I wonder if Ms. Byrnes knew about us, what happened at night. Most of the staff did but she had just seemed so calm about it.

Judi: I watched as Ms. Byrnes enter the curtains of Pirate Cove. I looked at the others when I got the chance during the performance and they seemed shocked as well. What could she possibly have to do with Foxy? I wanted to leave the stage, but if I did it would end up getting bad. It seemed I wasn't the only one feeling that way because both Adam and Arthur stared over at the Cove for a long time. She left a little after we had finished our performance. I didn't know what to do, I couldn't leave the stage either way. What happened? Ms. Byrnes… What did you need to do in there? No one was supposed to go in there…

Mike: I quickly got to work and asked where all the books on the supernatural were and began working. I opened books on exorcisms and symbols to protect others with, but I couldn't find much on it… Karli walked in.

"Do you need any help?" she asked, I was tired and began to get blurry vision. I nodded, I was going to need it. I asked the clerk for a few pieces of paper and she said it would be a nickel per page, I wasn't in the mood to argue about how that seemed ridiculous to me so I just gave her 50 cents. She handed me over 10 pages and I set down five for Karli and five for myself, but I passed out on the floor there.

Karli: Mike fell into the depths of sleep quickly, I was just going to let him sleep. It was about 8 o' clock in the morning. I looked through a couple books about exorcisms but there was nothing on spirits nor demons. It only described "sin" so I didn't really trust it, plus it had to have the consent of the demon itself in another book. I was going to have a hard time with this… I looked through books and found some helpful symbols, there was one on anti-possession. And another was called a "Devil's Trap" which would keep demons trapped. I kept searching frantically.

"Come on… There has to be something here." I muttered to myself. I sighed and moved onto another book. "There…" I finally found something that would help me. I looked through it, seeing all sorts of examples on how spirits can act and how they can actually become other demons. It was an odd concept but it did intrigue me… I couldn't let Mike see this, he might get uneasy around the others. I found another article on how spirits can leave an odd control, like another conscious on inanimate objects. That explained Foxy! He was just a machine before but I left some type of control over him! I couldn't control him, but he couldn't hurt anyone I didn't want him to… It was a bit bad but at least he wouldn't be hurting anyone anymore. So, what would happen if the others left the suits? I picked up a granola that I had brought out with me from one of the bags and ate it quickly. Mike began waking up and I pushed back the book I was reading and then picked up a random one. It was a book on anatomy.

"Whatcha reading?" he asked.

"I, um… I'm reading how to perform a liver transplant." I muttered, I didn't know why I opened an anatomy book, I panicked again, but I continued reading…

Mike: Karli really is full of surprises, she looked more and more but she got more and more concerned as she read the book. I looked over her shoulder and they showed pictures of the surgery and how each of it worked.

"Maybe you should stop reading that." I suggested and she threw the book back behind her and handed me the pages she had written notes on, most of which had drawings. Certain symbols like a pentagram with a sun shape around the circle with the quotes "Anti-possession". I didn't know if any of this stuff was telling the truth but what she had written down looked pretty legit now. "Where did you get all this information?" she paused and handed me the book hesitantly. She must've felt nervous showing me it. I wonder why…

Karli: I watched Mike flip through the pages and he found a few things too, some things I missed. Something called a "Salt Line" and found out about how iron was useful against spirits, must've noticed things more against spirits rather than demons Didn't matter but still…

"I think we're good now…" Mike said and looked back at the pile of books and went to the counter, he bought a single book; The one I had tried to hide. "It's 4 now, we should head home." He said, I nodded in agreement. Mike picked up everything, I didn't get to work on my puffle… "You should take a shower, your covered in your own sweat." He observed.

"I could say the same for you." I replied, smiling a little to let him know I was teasing but he did need to clean up. After about twenty minutes or so, we returned to his home. I brought in the bags and placed them on the counter I could barely reach. He took out the things and gave me my clothes.

"Go get clean." He said and quickly walked away, I could understand why he'd feel a bit embarrassed. He didn't see me as a little kid, he saw me as a childhood friend. It was kind of good on my part but I couldn't tell him like this… I stepped into the bathroom and set my clothes on the toilet seat and then turned on the water. The water felt warm even though it was set to cold. He was out of conditioner so I didn't end up using any. I pulled off the towel hanging on the bar and wrapped it around me. I proceeded to get dressed then and then left the bathroom.

"Your turn." I stated. The scarf he had gotten me was rather back for someone my size but I wasn't going to complain. After he walked in, it had only been about fifteen minutes before eh had stepped out and got dressed the same. I stepped out of his bedroom and headed into the kitchen, I wanted to give him his privacy. When he stepped out I asked him what time it was. I took of my rain jacket but kept the scarf on.

"It's 5:01." He answered.

"You should go to bed." I instructed.

"Huh, why?" he asked.

"You're going to have a long night and probably going to need full focus." I remind him, he nodded and went to lay down. He fell asleep once more. I probably needed to sleep too, but… I don't know. I didn't feel tired, I didn't feel anything to be honest. As if my entire body was just completely numb… I went to the kitchen once more and ate some more. A granola bar wasn't going to do it for when Abby came back, so I made some cereal. Didn't particularly like cereal, unless it was Apple Jacks. I loved that cereal, the milk was a bit old but it didn't smell funny or anything so I poured it anyway. I rinsed out my dish once I was done. I went back into the bedroom and crawled into bed with Mike and fell asleep rather quickly this time. I yawned once more, and laid next to him. He felt so warm… I fell asleep quickly.

Mike: When I woke up again, Karli was shaking me awake. I checked my watch and it read 10:56. I needed to get there quickly to do whatever I needed to do. I needed to see if there was iron there, or take some salt from the place and draw out the salt lines. I should just got back to the store and get that stuff…

"Come on Karli! We're going to be late if we aren't quick!" I pushed open the door to my home and locked the door behind me even if it didn't work. Karli ran out with the bag with the medicine and bandages in it. I saw she grabbed some of her things to sew as well. I ran into Wal-Mart after telling Karli to stay in the car with her things, I grabbed an iron crowbar, bag of salt and a can of clear paint. Management was going to kill me if I left any marks on the floor. I paid for it as quickly as I possibly could I had to cut a few people, I hated being this rude but this was really important I checked the time again: 11:16. I ran out to the car and handed her the stuff, throwing the crowbar onto the floor. Then practically flooring it to the establishment I knew as Freddy Fazbear's. I ran inside, Karli picking up the things and handing a few of them to me and we ran inside. The place was already empty. Mike locked the doors behind him but luckily the lights hadn't gone out yet.

"I'll take care of the flooring, you get the salt lines and finish the anti possession symbols." I instructed and she got to work. It was 11:49 now and they had already left the stage, they didn't care about how the rules were supposed to be right now.

Adam: I approached Karli after a moment of seeing what they were doing, they were hysteric at the moment. They must be rushing for a really good reason.

"Hey… Um…" Judi started talking but Karli was busy drawing out some type of symbol multiple times and cut them out in squares and then ran to the office to get tape. Completely ignoring Judi at the moment.

"Sorry, Judi. This is really important, but what is it?" she asked.

"I'm a little worried about Foxy. I saw someone go back there earlier today and we haven't heard from him or seen him lately." The light went out. Kalri finished putting tape donuts on the back of the things and slapped them onto each of us and then went to find Mike, then Clark then put one on herself.

"Foxy must be still shy…" Karli replied, "I'll go check on him." She got up and ran to the curtains at Pirate Cove and couldn't see anything.

Mike ran out of the Office saying he had finished as well, but when he asked about the "Salt Lines" she groaned. She had forgotten about them I suppose. Karli looked around the Cove for Foxy but couldn't find anything for the longest time but she jumped a little when she found the glowing eyes in the Cove she dragged him over toward the little light she had and saw that his insides had been messed with by something.

Clark: I moved found that Foxy had some pieces removed. Karli and I looked over at each other and ran for the Back Stage room to get pieces. I looked up at the clock and found that it was now midnight which meant that Mike needed to be in the Office now. When we left that room to Pirate Cove, Mike had gone to the office and was listening to the phone ring. Karli heard the message going on in that room and she stopped moving. She had stopped repairing Foxy. I knew what that thing did to her and it wasn't going to have her. I grabbed her and threw her to the ground, I knew it didn't make sense at the time but if she had been left like that she would've given the demon that much more control over her. I broke that focus, that connection. The message finished and Mike came running down, seeing the Karli was now bleeding. Karli wasn't looking like Abby anymore, Abby's hair color had changed to the pale blond, almost white Karli's was and her eyes were a blood red, not the blue Abby had nor the pink Karli did.

Foxy: I came to my senses slowly and saw the Clark had pushed his sister to the ground. Her head was bleeding now, why did Clark do that?

"What exactly is going on here landlubber?!" I asked angrily, Karli slowly got up now. I could hear Clark trying to speak to me but he just kept saying in a frustrated tone that he wasn't able to speak. Arthur, Adam and Judi were standing there. Still unable to understand what was going on. I guess they all became confused. Mike ran down the hall and found Karli getting to her feet, he didn't ask any questions but the confusion on his face was obvious even in this darkness. Karli pushed me back down and got to work again.

Karli: I felt that connection, just for a moment that I'm glad Clark interrupted, I needed to work now though. Foxy needed to fixed right now.

"I won't have enough time to fix your jaw like I'd hoped." I mumbled to myself.

"It's alright, lass. This be enough." Foxy replied.

"Maybe for him." Arthur added on looking around the building. I was wondering what all the garbage that was put into my head was, it must've been some thing in another language. I could recognize it as words but not a language I knew. Plus all those kids… I didn't know what any of it meant. Then there was that pair of eyes staring back at me… I looked down the hall and found that there was a figure at the end of the hall and it began running toward me.

"Run!" I shouted and turned on my heel as fast as I could. _I needed to hide._

Judi: I turned around to find Ms. Byrnes running toward us and she pointed a gun at us all and I began panicking but I was paralyzed. She stopped in her tracks and pressed the gun to Mike's head.

"Calm down sweetie, nothing bad is going to happen if you listen closely, all of you." She cooed to us all.

"What do you want?" Mike asked, completely frozen.

"Maybe I'll tell you in a little bit, but first…" she turned and looked over at us animatronics. "Get on the stage." We all moved, the gun thing couldn't harm us, but it could harm Mike or Karli. Speaking of which, where had she run off to? "Draw a salt line Mike." She shoved him forward and made some type of trail with Salt around the stage.

Arthur: I stood completely still, not knowing what to do now. I looked over at the two and wanted to move forward but if I stepped closer she removed the safety off the gun. I tried to step off but there was something forcing me back it must've been what the salt was doing.

"What do you want?" Mike repeated once again, the woman I once knew as Ms. Byrnes or Grace smirked.

"Easy." She started and pushed him back from the stage and kept the gun pointed at him, "You. Dead." She shot him…! There was completely silence in this place. Judi was trembling though, that glitching thing we did when we felt an intense emotion. She huffed and then yelled at the woman as Mike bled on the floor.

"You bitch! How could you?!" Judi screamed.

"Anyway I wanted to… Now, if you would remove those stickers on you. That would be great."

"Fuck you!" Judi screamed and Judi shot at her, but missed on purpose.

"I won't miss next time." That_ thing_ started and it shut her up, but Judi didn't realize that it did nothing against us but in a few moments she same to that same conclusion.

"Doesn't fucking matter for us!" she stepped closer as Mike continued bleeding on the floor. That thing shot at Judi, right through her eye… The same one like before. I think it knew about what happened that day. It was just a theory but… That thing _was _responsible for our deaths.

"You are that scum! I should rip you to shreds!" I shouted and Foxy got pissed too, he burst off the stage and tackled her to the ground.

"Like messing with those weaker than you huh? I'll show ye how bad it is to mess with a pirate's first mate!" Foxy picked her up with his hook by its throat and threw it across the room. Foxy kicked the salt line open, he must've known that would free us. I jumped off the stage with the others, Karli was missing. Foxy was fighting, Mike's been shot and we needed to figure out what to do. Karli was the only one who could possibly fix this… Where was she?!

Mike: My vision was getting blurry and I could see the blood escaping from me… I couldn't see very well. I looked around as Arthur lifted me into the back room and Judi cleared the table so Arthur could lay me down on the table. I have to admit… I was scared, there was the pain and the darkness, but I was just scared.

"Hey..." I muttered to them. "I think… I think th-this is it for me." I smiled a little.

"No-No… You're going to be okay. Karli is going to run in any second and fix you." Judi tried to reassure me.

"No. She can't fix this. She's just a little girl…" I coughed, "I wish she could've told me what that other gift was… I figure it was just something stupid but…"

"No, no, no… You're going to be fine…" Adam attempted to reassure me too.

"It would've been nice to know what… it was…" I couldn't focus that much anymore. "Hey, guys…" I felt the tears in my eyes but I could no longer see nor feel the pain. "I'm scared…" I heard them say something but I couldn't hear them anymore.

Karli: I ran down the hall to see that Clark was outside the Backstage door and Foxy was beating the crap out of that thing. Clark told me to go into that room quickly. I ran into that room and found Mike lying on the table, he was bleeding horribly.

"He's been shot…" Adam told me as I walked in and Arthur placed a hand on my shoulder. _Mike wasn't moving, he wasn't breathing_.

"He's gone…" Judi sobbed. I looked over at Mike and placed my hand on his arm, he was still warm. He had just died…

"H-Hey, Mike. You're not supposed to leave us yet. Tonight's your last night… It's your last night…" I could feel the lump in my throat and I was beginning to cry.

"I'm sorry Karli, but…" Arthur started.

"He's still here! He's still here! I just need to stop the bleeding and he'll wake up. Right?" I pleaded and looked over at Mike's eyes, he was staring at the ceiling. _I shouldn't have left… this is all my fault._ "Mike…?"

"Karli, I know how this must feel…" Judi started. I gave some type of field and shoved them all back.

"No! You don't 'know how this must feel'!" I screamed. I removed my sticker and all of theirs and went outside and removed Clark's. I was going to push them out of those suits. They'd get to be free then, I'd never have to see or hear them again! Them and they're stupid ideas.

"It's your fault!" I yelled out at them, "You failed him!" I couldn't stop screaming at them as that black fog surrounded us, but this time… I was… the one…controlling it… I left Abby's body and found myself in a new person. I could hear them all screaming. I ran out into the hall seeing the animatronics stare at all us. I heard the others running after me. Mike's corpse was stuck in my head. I looked at that demon and forced Foxy aside from it.

"So you know how to—?" it started, I wasn't going to let it finish.

"No more talking." I stuck the anti possession sticker on it, that way it couldn't leave that body. "You're going to know exactly what it's like…" I tightened my grip on the crowbar. "To feel like I did." Some part of me managed to take the gun from it without even moving at all.

Freddy: I didn't know what was going on with those two, but the children over there were staring in horror. Another little girl was in the back Stage room with us, and she screamed at the sight of the corpse in front of us.

Bonnie: I didn't know what to do with that little girl, but I knew what to do with the endoskeleton in front of us. I picked it up and began shoving it inside me. Our part of the night was done quickly.

Chica: Must've been a malfunctioning endoskeleton, it didn't put up any sort of fight like any of the others. There was red oil all over the table. The little girl ran out of the room quickly. And she only turned to find something just as terrible.

Foxy: Some part of me was turning on itself, on all of us here. We were shoved back. Three gunshots, one for each foot and then one on it's shoulder. Karli then took the crowbar and shoved that thing against the wall and began beating it with the crowbar.

"Which hurts more?" she asked in a distorted tone, "A?" she hit it, "Or B?" she hit it again, "Forehand?" she hit with a forehand angle, "Backhand?" she with a backhand angle.

Abby: That girl standing there was scary, I felt a horrible amount of pain coursing throughout my body but I just looked around the room trying to find the exit but something was keeping me from going toward the doors and the animatronics behind me were entirely still as well.

Judi: _She had lost it, there was no doubting it now_. She had been pushed to far by the demon and now this is what she had come to. However what she did was beyond what I could look at. Karli put the crowbar inside it's mouth and put one hand on it's forehead and began pulling it's jaw off… I looked away, I couldn't look. It was as if Karli had become the killer…

Adam: I wanted to stop her but something was forcing me back to this exact spot but within an instant something pushed Judi back into the corner of the Hall we were standing in and pulled us over to the other hall.

Arthur: I was forcefully shoved into the corner of this hall with my brother and the animatronics were forced onstage. Karli was dragging that woman to the office. She had stabbed that thing through her cheeks with a pair of scissors and a pen was jabbed into her eye, the same as where Judi's eyes was stabbed. She threw that carcass into the office and locked it in somehow. She stepped back into the Dining Hall.

Foxy: I looked at my first mate once more. I no longer saw this as a child, she had become a monster.

"Lass… You don't need to… Just remember who you are, me first mate…" I begged.

"I am your first mate Foxy…" she cried a little, "But this is unforgivable." Her eyes changed to a bright yellow in the darkness. She muttered some language I had no clue what it was.

Karli: I spoke that Latin thing it had placed in my head and stood by the circle in the Dining Hall. I heard the screams of the demon and the pleas of my friends.

"You don't have to do this!" I heard my brother yell from the building. They'd be freed if I did this and that thing would be sent back to Hell.

"It's already been done." I muttered and then finished the chant and everything turned into silence. I looked at Abby and pulled her close to me. "Get out." I opened the door and the little girl fled, those people my friends were in were dead now because of what I did. I glared over at the animatronics and slammed the door as Abby left.

"Young lady, you need to calm down…" Freddy began lecturing me on the stage.

"I can see all the blood on Bonnie… You still crushed him into you after he was already dead…?" I asked.

Chica: There was a stab of fear dwelling within me and suddenly she pressed us all against the wall. She began laughing and fell to floor, she was crying horribly but kept laughing, I tried to move but that force was too strong. I felt like I was being crushed.

"I heard you guys all of a conscious… So tell me…" she started. "Can you feel fear?" she kept laughing.

Bonnie: She left once more and grabbed a flashlight from the Office.

"This should've been done a long time ago." She mumbled and then suddenly the fire went out. "So it won't change now…"

"What…?" I muttered to myself.

"Don't call this freedom…"she started. "Any of you." she said under her breath. "It's just new management." The place instantly fixed itself, the bullets were gone, the red oil vanished from us. Everything had gone back to what it once was before the night had started, I got a bad feeling, but it was forced into joy… _Somebody help us._ I was lowered to the ground, thought there was a psychotic girl in front of me all I could see was that she was still dying, drowning in her own tears, but I wonder who that man was behind her…

/Alright! That's the end guys! This was one of the first few endings. It's shorter because it didn't reach the end of the night.\\


	9. The Fifth Night: Playing Games

/Time to start the Fifth Night… I really hope this will be shorter (It's not it's 31 pages). I have dangos to work on for Halloween and stuff. Warning: Lots and lots of swearing at one point. And gore… And sexual content…Yeah… I'll try and keep all that brief. I might put in warning signs. I cried for some reason.\\

She slept all the way home which was good, but she awoke to the rain once again. Why was it storming so badly? I set her light upon the bed and covered her with the thick green blanket I had. It was freezing in here now. My sympathy was entirely with the Jensen family. Abby being shoved out of her own body, Mr. Jensen who was taken by the demon and Mrs. Jensen who had no idea where either her husband nor her daughter were. I flipped on my small television and looked at the screen, it was entirely blank. Just the blue screen. No signal. I wasn't about to go out and leave her like this… I went over to the bed. I stroked her hair softly and mumbled soft lullabies I only knew because of her. She was actually quite mature, I guess I never knew until… I sighed.

"I'm sorry about all of this…" I muttered and gave another heavy sigh. I felt the money in my pocket and couldn't help but wonder where Adam got it from, maybe it was just early pay. I looked over at Karli again, she was awake. She was whimpering softly, as if she no longer had the strength to scream. I placed my hand on my forehead, what the hell was I supposed to do? It was like she was dying everyday. I placed my hand on her forehead, she was ice cold. I got under the blanket with her and put my arms around her. "It's okay…" I mumbled to her many times. I wanted to say I was there for her because I was, but it wasn't enough. I should go to the bookstore or something, try and see what was going on with all this supernatural crap. I have to stay here for now though, last time I left her here. I didn't want to take her with me either… I'd just wait…

How was I back in this room? I had already died, why was I back in this room? It seemed like he was killing them all off again. I fought like before, I just had to keep fighting. If I did then…

"I'm going to get help." Mikey told me, I looked back at Arthur. He was going to die either way, but that didn't mean I should leave right? I was too slow on my decision! That man returned and Mikey and I were still in the room anyway! I heard Arthur mutter something but I couldn't hear what he said, what did he say last time? I couldn't scream anymore, but Adam wouldn't die right? He wouldn't come in the room because no one told him where we were. I looked where the man stood and saw that the door began opening, the man turned as I pushed one final scream out of my body. Except, this time the man got his hands on Adam sooner and tied him up instead. I looked over at the metal animatronic skeleton. It wasn't looking at us, which meant…

I woke up with a start. Mike had his arms around me. He had fallen asleep, how long had I been sleeping? When did we leave Freddy Fazbear's? I turned to face Mike while he slept and moved his arms closer to himself and looked at his watch: It was 2 o'clock in the afternoon. I had slept a little more than eight or so, hard to get an exact number. I didn't really know what to do at this point. I just laid there with him until he woke up which was until four. When he woke up he was slightly blushing, I guess he could be embarrassed, but he was older now.

"Hey can we go out to Wal-Mart?" I asked quietly, I didn't think he would agree since he didn't have much money but I had to ask anyway.

"Yeah, we need to stop by there anyway." He replied and put on his denim coat.

* * *

><p>I picked up some medicine, just in case any of us got hurt tonight. Bandages, band-aids, migraine relief, the sort. I also wanted to get her some clothes. Nice ones, but I don't know what size she wears.<p>

"Hey, Karli? What size shirt do you wear?" I asked, but when I looked behind me she wasn't there. Crap! Now where did she go? I saw her standing by the corner toward the fabric section. Don't tell me she was looking, I didn't want to be in that section when I was a kid nor now. "Karli, we have to go." I told her and she quickly put things into my bag. It was all sewing things, I didn't know she knew how to sew…

"Let's go."

"What the Hell is this?" I asked, I wasn't going to steal anything.

"Don't ask, just walk."

"I'm not stealing anything. Just hand it to me and I'll pay for it." She didn't move, I took it out of the bad and walked toward the tiny hand held baskets and put the sewing stuff in there. "What size shirt do you wear?" I asked once more.

"I think I'm an eight." She replied and started to take off her shirt. I placed my hand on her shoulder.

"Don't do that in public." I could feel that heat rising to my cheeks.

"Why?" she asked.

"I-It's just not right. People get a little, uneasy. Just don't do it in public. It's meant to be a private thing." I explained, I wasn't going to give her the talk any time soon.

"Okay." She muttered and lowered her shirt. "Where to?"

"Clothes." I said, "Come on." I took her hand into mine. Karli held onto my hand except she left her index finger out among my wrist. If I remember right she had a scar there from the accident her parents died in, a burn covering the cut. I always thought it was weird.

I sat behind the dark curtains of Pirate Cove, I'm glad my first mate was alright but I couldn't help but worry about her, though I was used to this form I could still remember what she had thought to herself. Maybe it was just because she was a little girl and was insecure about herself, but I couldn't help but wonder if she hated the shell I was in. There weren't many children here today but I heard the cops outside, trying to deal with Mr. Jensen body and when they checked the cameras, they were wiped of last night. They couldn't find anything, as if someone was covering it up.

"Blast it…" I muttered to myself, I somewhat wished they shut down this place myself.

"Thank you for your time Ms. Byrnes." I heard one of the officers say before leaving the building. I wonder if Ms. Byrnes knew about us, what happened at night. Most of the staff did but she had just seemed so calm about it.

I watched as Ms. Byrnes enter the curtains of Pirate Cove. I looked at the others when I got the chance during the performance and they seemed shocked as well. What could she possibly have to do with Foxy? I wanted to leave the stage, but if I did it would end up getting bad. It seemed I wasn't the only one feeling that way because both Adam and Arthur stared over at the Cove for a long time. She left a little after we had finished our performance. I didn't know what to do, I couldn't leave the stage either way. What happened? Ms. Byrnes… What did you need to do in there? No one was supposed to go in there…

Mike got me a new shirt and pants and a nice rain jacket. I didn't think it was a very good thing that he was spending all this money on me. I was going to be gone soon enough anyway. I had to leave for Abby's sake, I promised Mr. Jensen I'd give his daughter back to him. Even if he was no longer there. I still wanted to return her to safety, she had never done anything to deserve this. She was just waiting for her dad to come find her… But he would never come, would he? I looked down at the ground and tried not to cry, I just felt bad for Abby again.

"Hey, it's okay." Mike said, he looked down at me then got onto his knees to be level with me. "We're going to go to the bookstore now? Alright?" I nodded as we headed back to the car after paying for everything but some objects were very odd to me. He bought two large bags of salt and an iron fire poker. Some type of invisible paint, why would he need invisible paint for anything?

"What do you need this stuff for?" I decided to ask.

"Tonight is my last night, right?" he paused, I thought it was rhetorical.

"Yeah."

"Well… this is me preparing for it."

"Don't you think a gun or a knife would work better?"

"Its weird hearing that from a child…" he muttered, "No, because we used a knife remember? It didn't do anything."

"I guess you're right." I admitted shamefully, he just smiled though. It was all in good fun right now. "Why did you get me new clothes and stuff?"

"Adam gave me some money, telling me that I needed it. So I'm using it on you." He smiled, trying to keep his eyes on the road but he looked back at me every so often.

"Where did he get money like that?"

"Don't know. I was wondering myself." He replied, I think I might've known but I wasn't about to start guessing. We went into the bookstore after he had parked, we were far from Freddy's but, it was like something was still clinging to me. Making it hard to breathe.

I walked up to the clerk and asked where I could find anything about the supernatural and I definitely found things. The book said the prayer had to spoke in Latin, I definitely did not expect to be in a book store learning about exorcisms for a night job at a children's entertainment business. I was going to be more than happy to leave after this. I found more and more things to use against that place and began drawing out the symbols and found something that was _very_ useful. It was an anti-possession charm. I found someone under the name of Samuel and he had been troubled by a demon that had taken over one of his children. I didn't know if any of this were true or not, but some of it seemed really odd for it be fake. I looked up every so often to see that Karli was on the floor sewing. I still found it weird that she knew how to sew at her age. Most people don't learn until they were 12 or so… She was eight when she died. Oh, crap. This prayer wouldn't work, the person being possessed would have to say they renounce Satan and all that.

"You look troubled." Karli said after she finished sewing whatever it was she was making, it looked like a marshmallow of some sort.

"What is that?" I asked, ignoring her first statement.

"You don't… know…?" she asked, she smiled, "I guess you wouldn't remember." She drew it out the design of what it would look like once it was done. It looked like a semi circle with eyes. Wasn't that a puff of some sort? "It's a puffle!" she exclaimed.

"It just looks like a crushed marshmallow." I replied a bit dull. Good job parenting. I'm not her father anyway!

"I guess so…" she muttered, "I went to make it for you…" FUCK. ME.

"There's nothing wrong with it! I just didn't know what to think! It's actually quite cute." I said quickly, hoping that she wouldn't be sad for another second. I chuckled nervously. She didn't waste anytime running back to her spot and stuffing it then sewing up the final side. I looked at the markers she had on the floor and picked them up and began drawing out the symbols again, but I just kept thinking about what happened with all the past security guards. I mean… Karli was controlled for a long time and was doing it out of mercy, right? Was that she was telling herself? That nightmare told me something different…

* * *

><p>Karli ran down the hall as fast as she could to find the door shut in her face, she was scared and had gotten free from the man but wasn't able to leave.<p>

"Mike?" she poked her head out from Pirate Cove and saw the she was being watched so she hid once more. Arthur had run down the hall and was waiting inside the supply closet holding his head. I was sitting in the office as always but… I didn't see them as that. Chica was hiding in the kitchen behind the cabinets, inside the cabinets hiding, and Adam was standing on the stage scared stiff as if the man was still looking for them. I looked back at Pirate Cove and she was standing, shaking there as I kept the camera focused on her. I lowered the monitor to find that Arthur was standing outside my door, about to try and get in. I slammed it in his face, I looked back at Pirate Cove and found Karli was no longer there, she had made a run for the door but I locked her out.

"Please!" I heard an echo throughout the hall, but it wasn't Karli, it Arthur I think.

"Mike, help us!" Karli shouted out in the hall as she began banging on the door with her fist. Then she ran back to Pirate Cove, hiding from the man still. I knew he wasn't here now but… I'd still be running too.

"Mike…" Karli was sitting behind the curtain. She was crying and singing to herself. Adam was still frozen on the stage and Judi was by the window now. She was checking to see if I was there… If I was right, the man was the security guard. That's why she was checking through the window, to check if it was still him there. But it wasn't; it was me.

"Please. Help us." She said, but I couldn't. I slammed the door on her and left her there. Then turned off the lights, leaving her in the darkness. Is what they would have been doing if they had full conscious? Is that what they would have been living? Is that what they were rejecting for awhile? Did they not remember?

I lightly shook Mike awake. It was getting late, not that late but it was time for the shop to close, it closed at 10.

"We need to go." I said as I helped him up. I had already gathered his papers and had slipped the book he had paid for with the rest of his things. I helped him up, he was sweaty again. "You need to take a shower."

"So do you." He replied, teasing me before he messed up my hair, but stopped suddenly, "What happened to your hair?"

"What's wrong with it?" I asked.

"It's white…" he answered.

"It's always been… Oh…" I had already forgotten.

"I'm sorry, but you really have to leave now." The clerk said as I picked everything up once again. Mike found his feet and took the things from me and found my hand once again. "You have a beautiful daughter." The clerk said to Mike. I said nothing as Mike hesitantly thanked her. As we went to the car I couldn't help but feel he was a bit glummer? Had he not found anything? Was he worried? I mean, I knew I had to vanish today no matter what, was that why he was sad? Maybe I should make him hate me… That was stupid of me! Why would I do something like that? We got back to his apartment around 10:30 where he proceeded to take a shower and then told me to do the same. I stepped into the bathroom, locked the bathroom by pulling out a drawer so he couldn't get in and undressed, folding my clothes on the toilet seat then did what I needed to do to get clean. My stomach felt numb, I hadn't eaten all day, and I almost forgot what I felt like to be hungry until right now. How could I forget hunger?

"H-Hey…" I muttered quietly, I didn't want to bug him anymore than necessary but, being miserable when he was at work wasn't going to be any good either. "I'm hungry."

"I'm surprised you didn't ask earlier. You haven't eaten in the past two days. I just thought it was something odd… ahh, never mind. Let's just get you some food. What would you like?" Mike asked. I honestly didn't know.

"Pizza…?" I guessed, it was the last thing I had eaten and what I was constantly surrounded by.

"You don't sound sure." He smiled through the mirror. I didn't really know anymore, what did I use to make?

"I honestly don't remember." I stated awkwardly.

"Ah. I see." He thought for a moment, "Well, let's get pizza then if I remember your favorite was Hawaiian." I was surprised he remembered that, I didn't remember that.

I made sure to arrive at an earlier hour. I figured I'd just order some pizza there, they always had extras anyway. I pulled out the symbols and told Karli to wait on stage with the others, but Judi stopped me.

"Can you… check on Foxy? I'm a little worried…" she said.

"Huh?" I was a little confused but, I listened just the same. "I'll be right back." I walked back to Pirate Cove and the curtains were shut. "Foxy? Are you alright?" I asked, no answer. I pulled open the curtains and found that he was torn up and parts of his metal skeleton were missing. As if something had pulled him apart from the inside.

"Karli! Get Clark!" I shouted down the hall as I heard Karli begin running, Clark followed us over. "Pieces have been taken out of him, you know him better than the rest of us, what does he need?" Clark and Karli looked carefully and then ran back to the room with an idea of what they needed. Karli knew how to sew _and_ work with the animatronics?! She was very odd, when she returned with Clark; Clark had the tools and she had the pieces. "How do you know all this?"

"Being torn apart day after day for a long time, I got to see all sorts of parts." She explained, then gave a sigh. She must've had some pretty bad memories of that day. The regret was on all of their faces. Arthur, Adam and Judi slowly approached as Karli began working and Clark making sure everything was in place.

I watched as she worked to try and fix Foxy, is this what Ms. Bodelle was working on when she went inside the curtains? Foxy's voice box was the first thing repaired, then his motion. She attempted to fix his jaw, but… She said she never had seen fixed. It would make sense, since the jaw broke in '87 and nothing had been fixed after that year.

"He's going to be alright?" Judi asked.

"Yea, I just would've needed more time to fix the jaw." She replied. "Hey, Foxy. It's your first mate. Will you wake up Matey?" she said as she stroked the fox's head. Waiting for him to wake up. And within a few moments he did. Mike had these stickers of some sort. It looked like a star inside a circle with a sun pattern outside it…

"What is it?" I asked as he placed one on us all, including himself.

"Some type of possession protection. I just drew it onto a couple stickers so it might not be of any good but its something…" he explained. He then pulled out the invisible and went into the Office and began painting on the floor.

"What is that?" I asked again.

"Something… Special." He replied hesitantly and continued, he must've known to not get anything to see either for the thing to see or for the staff to see. I just hoped it would help either way. He did the same exact thing in the Dining Hall and both the East and West Hall. He then got the broom from the Supply Closet and set it on the Show Stage and started putting out something called Salt Lines. I just think he was putting salt all over the floors.

I had heard about Salt Lines before but don't tell me he was counting on them to work he drew them around the Show Stage and Pirate Cove. Then again in the Office and by the front door. Those were for ghosts and spirits though, was he planning to use those against us? I looked over at Karli and saw her hair had changed color, I would've just saw it as nothing but… This isn't the first time something strange has happened like this.

"Hey, Karli… I think you have a problem." I tried to state simply and quietly to her.

"Huh?" she replied, but she kept her attention on the Fox.

"Abby's beginning to look like you…" I said, then everyone turned their attention to her. They all saw it, the blonde hair blue eyed girl was beginning to look more like an albino like Karli was.

"That's… ridiculous." She muttered as she looked at her own hair, but she saw it too so it wasn't just a fake thing.

"He's right lass…" Foxy said to her. She nodded and took in another and told us to come in closer with her gesture waving us in. Us animatronics came closer to her, leaving Mike silent over while he worked.

"I didn't want Mike to know but, if I stay as Abby, I'm going to end up killing her. She's in a certain state where as I become her, she begins to not exist."

"Where did you hear this?" Judi asked, she didn't seem surprised though.

"Mike and I were looking through all these different types of books and I read that in one of them. Most possession victims die if they're possessed after a week. I need to leave, I just… I just didn't want Mike to know. I didn't want to put any pressure on him but I do need you guys to know. This has to be our last day here."

"It hasn't been a week yet lass." Foxy started.

"I don't want to risk it." She said bluntly, I understood and I think we knew what that meant for all of us.

"Hey, Karli I'm heading to the office. Come on!" Mike yelled from across the room.

"We should get to the Stage." Arthur stated, Judi and I followed him, but I couldn't help but noticed there was a dash with each salt line.

I was quite surprised when I heard the phone ring. Mr. Jensen had died last night, and we were here so he couldn't have left a message…

As the phone finally left the message I couldn't hear anything but warbles, but Karli must've heard something else. She looked at the phone and tried to turn it off multiple times until she finally unplugged it from the wall.

I didn't need to hear that damn phone ring anymore, I shouldn't have to here those words from that thing! I shouldn't have to ever…!

"Karli!" Mike snapped me out of my silent meltdown.

"Sorry…" I mutter, catching my breath again. I wonder, how Clark had been. He couldn't talk at all. It must've been so lonely for him.

_I sat behind the curtain at Pirate Cove, hearing the phone too but I couldn't comprehend it. I don't think anyone could but apparently Karli could, she wouldn't have reacted that way otherwise._

_ "Can ye tell_ de Cap'n how any of 'dis happened?" Foxy said, I don't think he knew if I could speak or not. I shook my head and pointed to my throat. "Can't speak 'eh?" he muttered, he then sighed and out his hand to his forehead. "It looks like a Hell of a battle." _It__ wasn't, it was just a massacre.__ "That so?" he replied. Can you hear me? "Yep._

_ "Always 'ave been. So, can ye tell me now?" he asked once more. This time, I nodded._

* * *

><p>The night was oddly calm so far, it had already gone to 1 am without anything… Had we actually beaten it last night…? No, it wasn't like that, for Karli to be suffering like that even after she had left, there was something more. It wasn't over, it was just waiting for something to happen to one us. Mike left the office with Karli and was checking on Foxy and Clark.<p>

I was still a bit shocked that something like that happened, I can't remember who that woman was who had done that but I got the feeling she was still here. I guess it was just that feeling of uneasiness.

"So you're telling me… That the thing, Golden Freddy as Adam calls it, is what influenced the man to kill you five?" I replied, not fully paying attention but after a moment of silence I pulled my full attention to Clark. I heard it: _Yes._

"Bloody Hell." I muttered to myself.

"Everything alright?" Karli asked as she opened up the curtains. Mike stepped inside after Karli did. I wanted to smile but animatronics can't do that, can they? Maybe I could become something more than this… Just this shell…

"Everything be fine lass." I answered out of habit.

I left the stage out of anxiety, nothing was happening which meant either they had died instantaneously or it was already over, and if it were the second one then they definitely would have said something by now.

"Is… Everything okay?" I asked from across the building, cautiously treading to Pirate Cove.

"Yeah, everything is good." Karli answered from the Cove. The curtains were open.

"It's rather nice to have someone that won't fight back don't you think?" a woman's voice sounded throughout the building, "No point in saving this one, she's already dead… or is she?" there was a cheerful giggle echoing across the building. Adam got off the stage and began to watch with me.

"Ms. Byrnes?" Karli mumbled, "Don't tell me that the thing has control over you?"

"No, not really. I was really in control the whole time." She replied as she stood outside Pirate Cove right outside the curtains. She had a gun… "Bet you're all wondering where I got this from, huh?"

"N-Not exactly on my mind at the moment…" Mike mumbled.

"If you checked the locked drawer in the Office's desk. That's where it would be. You had a key for it."

"What do you want?" Mike said.

"Get everyone to the Show Stage and you'll know."

"Tell me now." He persisted.

"You're not in a position to negotiate. Show Stage. Now." She demanded.

Suddenly we were all lined up with that gun, it couldn't do anything to us animatronics but, it may have been… special.

"Bullets can't do anything to us, plus you'll be fired." I stated boldly.

"You want to first, Hun~?" she asked, pointing the gun at me. I felt the fear well up inside me. "Mike, dear. Step off the stage." Mike took a deep breath and did what she asked and then fixed the salt line. That would trap us in, except one of us.

"Alright, what do you want?" Mike asked once again.

"Easy, you dead." She shot him in the stomach. A terrified scream came from Karli, but she pointed the gun at Karli next. "Shut up." She said in a deeper voice, she was possessed by something, it was no obvious. That image of her was blurred, her eyes were strange. This meant I could see things as they truly were. I looked at her gun, she may or may not be bluffing, but you don't know until you try.

"Hey." I shouted, I got her attention, "FUCK. YOU." Never thought I'd say that, ever, never once in my life would I swear… but this bitch deserved it. She did nothing, "Go ahead and shoot me you bitch." I repeated.

[Warning: Language]

I held my stomach as it began bleeding horribly, I was going to have to take it out before I got lead poisoning of some sort. I heard Judi swearing inaudibly for me. I couldn't hear everything but she was swearing like a sailor. That woman was doing nothing, had Judi known that she would do nothing to them?

"What're you going to fucking do huh?!" I heard shouting, "Bitch decides to take us out one by one, ha. Why? Because you're a fucking coward to take us on even if its just two of us! You're a fucking crock o' shit!" she continued, she was wanting her to shoot her, if she shot then she would know if she bluffing about those bullets or not. I looked up and saw that Byrnes had pointed the gun at Judi now.

"Playing big now huh? Fucking shoot already! You're shitting me right? Talk big about what the fuck we get to do and you don't have the nerve to shoot now?! Shoot me you motherfucker!" She changed the position of the gun, from Judi, to Karli. "You really are a fucking coward. Trying to intimidate by shooting a little girl instead of the bigger person, huh?! Take me on and I'll show you how this'll work out for you, bitch!" I leaned my head back, trying to breathe. The bullet didn't go through, so falling back was going to keep my blood from spilling but I heard another gunshot.

"I won't miss next time." I heard the woman say. Judi wasn't fazed in the least.

"Don't fucking care if you hit or not, shoot me you bitch!" There was more laughing from her.

"You really are wanting me to shoot don't you? I'll shoot… I'll shoot." I sat up and saw she was pointing the gun at Karli once more and she removed the safety. _She was going to shoot Karli for sure this time._

[Language Ended]

Analyze the situation, Judi is trying to tell of Byrnes is bluffing and she is otherwise she wouldn't have just shot Mike and try to shoot at Karli. I'm not a spirit but I have a conscious for a machine therefore the Salt Line isn't going to work on keeping me back like the other five. Which means I'm the only one who can make a move right now. I can break the salt line first but Karli will get shot. I can take the bullet for her and possibly fail to remove the salt line. Mike had been shot and he was in horrible condition, Karli needed to be helped first if she could help Mike's injuries then she could save him. She was probably the most likely to know how, so my options were simple.

"Take your fucking shot…!" Judi screamed out as the bullet shot out at Karli, but I simply yanked her behind me in seconds, it was that simple. Why did it take me so long to just come up with that. I step out of the salt line.

"No body messes with me first mate." I muttered and swept my foot across the salt line, that would free them. "Take Mike Back Stage, get Karli anything she needs and block the door. De power goes out, er she gets to Mike then this isn't good to anyone." I instructed. Karli looked confused as I put my hook around that woman's wrist. I looked at her dead in the eyes and found that her eyes had changed color, the irises were red and the sclera of her eye was black. She was taken over by that demon or she was the one who had been influencing this place from the beginning.

"You really want to fight with me. Even after last time?" she said in that cruel playful voice she had. I hated her, and I wouldn't hold back. Not after what she had done this time. I ripped my hook toward me, causing a large cut around her wrist and making her drop the gun, if she had shot three times it most likely she had three shots left. I had seen cops come in here and kids ask all sorts of questions.

[Warning: Gore]

I ran as fast as I could to the back room and moved all of the spare parts off the table. This was all theoretical knowledge, I had read a few things while we were there, but…!

"Karli… You don't need… to…" Mike began telling me that I don't need to help him, but that just made me need to do it.

"I'll need my sewing supplies in the office and a pair of gloves." I said simply, God what was I getting myself into. "Arthur, you know more about bullets than I do tell me how this is going to work." Arthur spurted for a second. Judi pushed him forward toward me and then ran out to go get the things I needed. "Mike lay on the table, Arthur help him." I was panicking on the inside but I didn't want to show my anxiety to the person I was going to operating on. I'm just a child…! Don't. Show. Keep it inside for right now. Judi came back with some gloves from the Kitchen and my sewing supplies. I wiped away the with Mike's shirt and made a mark with one of my markers where the bullet was. It was in pretty deep, I'd need to cut him to remove it.

"If the slug shredded on impact this might be a bit harder to work with but you'll need to find the bullet first." Mike was groaning in horrible pain, if I had anesthetics it would be much less painful but… Don't hesitate!

"Do you think they'll have tweezers in a place like this?" I asked quickly.

"Maybe, but they'd be hard to find." Judi replied.

"We can't wait that long…" I took my sewing scissors and began cutting, it was surprisingly easy to cut his skin. I needed to be careful as to not poke any organs.

"Don't tell me you're going to…" Judi started and then looked away, I reached inside Mike after putting on the gloves. He screamed in pain. _Oh, God I'm so sorry Mike._

"Ugh…" Adam turned away as well. Arthur just looked at the ground, he couldn't look either.

"I'm sorry Mike, but keep breathing." I told him and I found the bullet and grabbed it carefully with my two fingers and pulled the bullet out. I removed the gloves next to the bullet.

"It's… It's whole… Mike is extremely lucky for that." Arthur said as he observed the bullet. I took my black thread and needle and tied it, double-threaded. I swallowed, trying to catch my breath.

"Deep breath Mike." I said, my hands were shaking I needed to work faster. There was… so… much… blood… _FOCUS_. I told myself once more and began stitching him up… He wasn't screaming anymore. "What's his status…?" I dared to ask, not looking up nor stop sewing. I needed the done. This thread wasn't good for any type of surgery but its what we had at the time.

"He's unconscious… He's, he's not breathing!" Arthur shouted at me. I got to the end of the cut. I had yet to tie it up but it kept it closed right now. "Mike!" Arthur yelled.

"Mike, wake up!" Judi pleaded as I moved over to him. He wasn't choking so CPR wasn't going to work, plus if I pushed on his chest that wouldn't loosen the stitches. I needed to finish the knot before I did anything else.

"He's not breathing! Do something for that!" Adam began yelling at me. I tied up the knot.

"I KNOW." I said sternly and cut the thread from the needle and threw it onto the table, away from Mike. I got on my tip toes to reach him better and plugged his nose with my hand and then placed my mouth against his, blowing air into him hysterically then pressed on his chest three times. I was running out of air myself…

[Gore Ended]

I have to admit, I was impressed with Karli. I knew she was mentally 20 but she was performing an eight year old girl… She kept repeating the process of mouth-to-mouth. She was having trouble him though, I picked her up and set the Bonnie mask on the floor under her feet. She could work quicker that way, she mentally thanked me with a quick smile but got back to the procedure once more. She had been doing this a little more than a minute until he finally sat up, holding his stomach and coughing horribly. Karli fell over, weak and tired but still awake. Mike lifted his shirt up and saw the stitching and looked impressed himself.

"Th-Thanks… Karli." He said, sitting up on the table. _Holy shit she actually did it._ I'm not going to lie, I was so sure he was dead, but I didn't want to give up on either of them.

"You're welcome. Make sure you see a professional after this… Okay?" she replied.

"That was, brilliant." I said.

"And completely terrifying… You had us all worried there for a second Mike." Judi added on quickly.

"You weren't with us for a little while…" Arthur muttered. There was a crashing sound outside the room. Clark was guarding outside, that was probably a bad move but I had to make sure he was alright.

"We need to go help Foxy now." I said bluntly.

"We can't leave them alone though." Arthur replied.

"You stay with them. Judi you're with me and Clark until Karli has caught up and Mike can figure out where a safe place is." I instructed.

"I can fight." Mike said a bit shaky, not scared but just uneasy.

"Not like that, you can't." I replied, "You have to stay guarded right now. You've been shot, not tripped and fell or anything like that. Being shot is serious, I can have Arthur lecture you on that, and so can Karli." I quickly explained, "We have to go now." I left the room with Judi.

"What about Foxy?" she asked.

"Once we can get Foxy into safety like before, Arthur can come out and help us." I explained further.

I left that room, my mind was buzzing a billion miles a minute. As I found Clark trying to protect Foxy to his best ability.

"Aww~ Little junkie here thinks he can put up a fight! How precious…" she said as she moved in with her bare hands and punched the machine, crippling Clark. There weren't any marks on her hands… A hit like that should've made her hands bleed up against the metal. She moved her hands to where the Freddy mask was on Clark and pulled him down into her knee. Again, it didn't leave a single mark on her. Her body was immune to the metal, was she already dead?

"Back up." I stepped up, she may have been quicker, but I wasn't at any disadvantage like the others. Adam came up next to me, but I knew something he didn't. "Adam, stay back get them to rest, but not inside." I instructed calmly. "This bitch is mine." I may have been selfish this once, but we were facing her as a human now. She had certain strengths due to the demon who was using her, but she had a disadvantage that she had no idea about.

"Oh, so you're out here too. Playing mama bear or something like that, huh?" she giggled again. _Oh, I was going to rip her fucking throat out for that laugh._

"More than you'll know." I could feel myself glitching again, I was infuriated. _Don't think about it, just move._ I stepped closer to her, sliding the table over to the side as I approached the stage she was standing by and heard the floor creak as I charged towards her with my fist aimed at her stomach, to pay for the bullet that Mike had been given.

_I helped Foxy over to the back room and waited outside like Adam and watched as Judi slammed her fist into the woman, when I realized something that they didn't. We didn't really recover like she did in an instant… There was no physical damage because we _only thought that's how we were fighting. I couldn't tell her this, but I knew who could. I went up to the damaged pirate, Foxy. They had been fighting physically, he was the only one who could cause real damage to her, because _we had been fighting with he_r in spiritual way, Foxy wasn't affected by any of her tricks because he wasn't a spirit. He did have conscious though, and his thinking was logical and effective because of him being a machine… So, if Karli had done that and made Foxy. We had _a shot at th_is I just needed to figure out how we could do that. _Hey, Foxy I need your help._

_ "I'm a bit out of sorts at de moment landlubber." He replied. Not now, but I need you speak for me._

_ "I suppose I can do that for you, lad." Don't put any unnecessary add ons__. _

_ "What's that supposed t'e mean?" he continued, It means that don't any extra sentences or anything of the sort. Use the details I use, even if you don't know the references._

_ "Alright, lad. I gotcha." I gathered how I was going to use this against them_. Foxy would be saying my words, but only them. Hopefully he wouldn't change anything.

_ "Speak now, lad." He instructed for me to do. Repeat the exactly, "I'll try me best, lad." Alright. May I have your attention. He repeated my words exactly, must've mea_nt that he chose to speak like that. _I think I know how to beat that thing and we have plenty of time to do it. He repeated my words._

Foxy spoke for Clark, I don't know how Foxy knew what he was saying but he did.

"T'e woman out dere has strong supernatural powers because she knows how to portray dem, alright?" he began speaking. "For us to win we have to become human as well. Wait, whut?" Foxy must've thought that it might not work.

"That doesn't make sense." Karli said, "There aren't any people here at this time of night. Plus, that gun only works on humans." She continued.

"Right and wrong. As you give up, the animatronic you'll be able to use those powers." Foxy continued speaking.

"Then how come Karli hasn't been able to use them?" I asked.

"She has." Foxy answered quickly, "Remember that phone call? We couldn't understand it."

"But, I could…" Karli finished for him.

"Exactly, lass." Foxy smiled, I didn't think that was possible but that's what happened. "T'e matter is, how do we move out of d'ese forms?" Foxy asked.

"We have to trick the woman out there to do it for us." Karli replied. "She thought I'd be weaker as a little girl, she might still believe that. Especially after Judi's little stunt of calling her bluff. We just have to let her do it." Karli explained. _It was risky, not going to lie. I didn't know if this was going to be worth it._

I didn't trust this plan but it was the best we had at the moment, I mean… What if they end up right back from scratch.

"I'm glad you agree." Someone else opened up the door, it must've been another worker but this person was too young to be a worker. There was a group of kids around them. Three boys and two girls, _Ms. Byrnes trapped them here too._

"What's going on?" Judi turned to see that the woman she had just beaten the crap out of was no longer possessed but she still wasn't injured.

"You see, the thing is. I've had full access to one of your friend's mind and I could over hear everything you guys were saying and what that one person was thinking. And… They're right! You'd be weaker as humans. Making it much more fun for me. So…" she removed the patch from Karli first and before any of us could move she did the same to everyone else in the room, except me… She had singled me and Foxy out.

"What the Hell could you possibly want from us…?" Judi approached the group of kids but they removed her sticker too. Adam had vanished, actually. I was wrong. He was on stage, his patch was gone too. All the anti-possession patches were removed rather easily by them. Judi didn't want to hit the kids but she didn't know which one was actually possessed.

"Which one is it?" she muttered as the animatronic suit forced itself to the stage with Arthur and Foxy headed back to Pirate Cove. They weren't being influenced now, they were being forced. Judi was being pushed now by that thing too, she tried to fight against them, but the force was to strong. Ms. Byrnes was possessed once again and that black fog overwhelmed the entire building. That fog didn't work on me though… I still had the patch stuck onto my chest. I did black out though. I heard a few words in my sleep though: "I really did kill him.", "I should have…" "More fun." "He's actually alive?"

I awoke with a new form once again, not Foxy nor Abby, but Abby was still there. She was tied up like we were. Don't tell me she was going to do this night once again…? I struggled in my ties, they were much tighter on me this time. By the looks of it, Abby was back in her own body. That was good, but she was tied up which was still bad. Ms. Byrnes had her tools laid out in front of her again, she was going to kill us again. She was going to take us all, the kids who were trapped, Abby and us… Just leave them out of it. I can get why she was killing us, as much as I hated it but, we had fought and got away from her for 12 years. She wanted us all again. I looked over at the others, analyzing them. They all had flesh and blood again but we were all tied up, even Mike was on the floor but tied to the table like Abby. He wasn't bleeding so the stitches were holding up, the bandages laying on his stomach had fallen off though.

I looked over at the others, analyzing who they were seeing if I could recognize them. One of the boys looked like he was seventeen or eighteen. A bit younger than Mike, his eyes were shut, most likely unconscious still. He had brown hair and lots of freckles, he had a huge bruise on his face though. He began waking up, his eyes were dull green and he had bandages on his face, one band-aid over his nose and a white bandage on his cheek. He had on a black tank, and a white over shirt then an orange-brown vest over that. He was prepared for the winter I suppose. He looked over at me and the others, we were the first two awake.

"I'm Karli." I muttered quietly.

"Arthur." He replied, just as quietly. We knew what was going to happen here, we had to figure out how to get out of this though. Before, I tried to fight instead of run for help. But what help would I be running for if nobody was here? What if Foxy would be trying to get us if she had that much control over him. Think Karli… Think! I looked over once more to find a girl with darker skin and dark blue eyes. Her hair was mainly flipped to one side on her head but brushed out evenly on the ends of her hair, flipped out a bit. She had goggles on her head too, and a small mole right by her lip on the right. Her nose was a bit longer than the rest of ours though. She had on a white dress shirt and a blue bow tie, she must've stayed behind for some reason because she was dressed for a party. This had to of been Judi if it was going by gender on this.

"I'm Judi." She said, yep. That thing was keeping us by gender.

"Karli." I replied.

"Arthur." Arthur told her. That was three of us, Abby was the next to wake up, she had no idea what was going on.

"Abby… Abby. I need you to not scream. Okay?" I tried to make sure she would be alright but she was hyperventilating. "Abby deep breath with me, right now." Deep inhale then heavy exhale, I repeated this process with her. She was hunched over in pain, that was my fault for not taking better care of her. "Alright, listen. There's going to be a really bad, bad woman coming in here. I need you to say absolutely nothing no matter what, okay? Leave it with us." Abby nodded, she was crying though. I know I was the first time, when Clark… Focus Karli…

I think I was last to wake up until I looked over at the one on the far left right next to the door. I couldn't believe that there was some like Karli in the room, I hadn't seen someone with such pale hair and pink eyes for the longest time. Her hair was tied up like Karli's too, but she had a ribbon in her hair hanging off the side. She was still in her school uniform, as if she had been taken right after class. Had these kids been stolen away? I looked at the others, the one who had been confirmed to be my brother was sitting right next to her and Judi sat next to me. I was in the corner and Clark was by the door, I think it was Clark anyway. I looked around and I saw Abby trying to stay calm and quiet. Mike and Clark were still unconscious. Mike hasn't shaved in awhile has he…? I looked over at Clark. He was now waking up, he had dirt brown eyes and intense dark red hair. He was a bit tanner than all of us except Judi, his hair flipped up in the back and he had a yellow tank and a beige denim jacket. He was hardly reacting but the fear in his eyes were obvious, he knew as well as the rest of us.

"Mike hasn't woken up yet." I stated an obvious scene. We all turned our attention to Mike, the bandage had been removed… Did she cut up the stitches Karli had done?

"What do we do?" Clark muttered to everyone.

"We have to wait until 6 am." Karli replied.

"That's going to get us killed." Judi replied, I got the feeling Judi was right but that was the only thing we could do, I looked up at the clock. The time was 3:12. We had about 3 hours to go, but Ms. Byrnes wasn't anywhere in sight.

"Possibly." Clark muttered.

"What do you mean possibly?" Judi asked.

"I can't… say." Clark answered. This caught my attention, why could he not tell us?

"Why keep it to yourself?" Karli questioned her brother, there was mistrust on her face.

"I, uh… The thing is. Only one of us is likely to get out of here, _alive._" As in all of us would be leaving but only one of us is going to be leaving alive.

_I couldn't tell them the truth, if she had access to one of our minds and had a logical thinker it wouldn't have been me. I couldn't reveal it, when Foxy said that and knew it wasn't a good idea but didn't say anyth_ing it meant that he was one of them, a logical thinker I mean.

_ "The animatronics out there aren't going to be working for us. Well, yeah… Even if we hid in the office she could still cut the power… We'd best protect this room, but if we stay we have no p_rotection against her." I explained as little as I could. It made sense to them, but I still had to keep those thoughts back. Not hinting at them at all.

_ "We can't get free anyway." Karli replied. She was right and wrong. Mike could get free, but not us. _He had the pair of scissors on the table above him, or even Abby. But I couldn't say anything. Arthur, and Karli were the most likely ones to have their minds bridged.

Karli pointed out something obvious, but what I had forgotten about was Abby who was sitting across the room. Still in her silence.

"Abby?" I mumbled over to her, "I need you to do something for me." If I thought logically depending on if the bridge still connected with the spirit or the physical form then it was most likely myself or Karli. And I think I knew it was Karli. There was the matter of Foxy and the animatronic, either they had a conscious before we had arrived or if they were created after we had left their forms.

I looked over at the older boy who was talking to me while the others were talking amongst each other, not paying me any mind.

"I need you to sit on your knees okay?" that boy instructed. I didn't know why, but I listened.

"There is a pair of scissors on the table, right?" he asked.

"I dunno know…" I muttered, I could hardly speak. This was scary, all those things in this room. I felt like they were staring at me.

"Okay, uhh… I need you to try and stand." He instructed once more. I could only go so far though my hands got stuck once my ties hit the underside of the table. I looked on the table, there was a puddle of blood on the table. I almost screamed, the other people in the room were looking at me now.

"D-Daddy…" I mumbled quietly to myself at the sight of that much blood. I haven't seen that much blood before.

"Take a deep breath." One of the girls said, she looked strange from anyone I've seen. I listened once more and swallowed.

"Th-The pair of scissors are on the table…" I saw the pair of bloody scissors lying next to a bullet and a needle connected with thread. I fell to my knees again, my stomach was hurting. I was starving, and I couldn't see that well. "I-I can't do anything else."

"It's alright. Thank you." The girl wearing goggles said. I sat back down on the floor. I couldn't take it. The man next to me was waking up now.

"Mike!" the boy who told me what to do had spoken up to the man. "I need you to do something, it might be a bit difficult though." He continued.

"I got… you…" he said.

"Can you stand up?" he asked. The man got on his knees like before and tried to stand.

"Not really." The man answered as he tried to pull himself up, he began bleeding again. I looked away at the sight of the blood.

"I need you to try and lift up the table." The boy stated bluntly, the man nodded and moved again. "Abby, I need you to move your hands down as far as possible, We're going to free you, okay?" I smiled and nodded; _freedom_. Sweet freedom. As he lifted up the table to his best ability I moved my hand under and around the table, then I did the same with my body so my hands were now in front of me. I stood and grabbed the scissors on the table, trying to not look at the blood. I cut off the ties on Mike and then he took the scissors and cut off my ties. I moved toward the others on the floor but they shook their heads "no".

"You need to run, anywhere. Just run." Karli told me. I nodded and ran out of the room. Leaving Mike behind me, I didn't know where to really go, but I knew where someone wouldn't be. I ran to Pirate Cove.

I left them there too, taking the bandages I had brought. I was kind of glad I brought all this stuff with me now. I didn't know where to head now though. I didn't know where Abby had run to, so I should just head to the Office…!

…

…

… What if it becomes exactly like that dream? I heard foot steps and a playful hum, she was coming but I didn't know where she was coming from. I panicked and just ran to Pirate Cove, the curtains weren't exactly welcoming but they gave me a place to hide. I heard the door to the Back Stage open.

"So you did get those two free~?" I heard her speak in the cruel playful tone. I didn't really know what to do right now, but talk to Foxy.

"I-I'm scared." I heard Abby's voice whimper inside the Cove. It was pitch black but I could see the glowing eyes of Foxy.

"Landlubber… Lass. I fear 'de others are awakin'." I heard Foxy say, his voice was rather loud but for some reason the woman didn't hear him.

"The others?" I asked, Foxy's eyes moved up and down. That was a nod, so a "yes".

"What happens when the others wake up?" Abby asked trying to find her way over to me.

"Either, dey're going to be our damnation, or salvation." He replied, he was trying to be quiet but his voice was meant to be loud for the children like all of the others. I heard a long erotic moan from the back stage room. What. The. Actual. Hell.

[Warning: Sexual Content]

I bit my lip, hard, I think this is what people called molestation… I could feel my eyes watering as my entire body was shaking.

"Get off me…" I muttered weakly, "Stop it!" I shouted loudly, I knew everyone was looking away but I still felt humiliated. I'm glad Abby wasn't here to even have to be in the room for something like this. The woman stepped away, I closed my legs shamefully.

"So lewd~" I heard her say, as she began looking through her things. "It's not as fun when you guys are children. I'm glad I got the chance to this again." _Again? Had that thing done this before?!_

"Y-You're a horrible person." I mumbled quietly.

"I haven't been a person for a long time." She replied.

"You're a f*****g monster!" I heard my brother shout, he was the one shouting now. If I remember right, it wasn't him… "Step away from her you sick bitch!" _No, be quiet Clark. _ As much as I hated I didn't want to risk losing him.

"Is that so?" I couldn't tell if… She had the connection with me. I think we all knew that within that instant. I took in a deep breath and…

[Sexual Content Ended]

I heard my first mate screaming, I wanted to run to that room but I wasn't sure if I should or not. I heard the moan, and now there was the screaming. That thing in there with them was sick. I lost it. I flew open the curtains and was about to burst out when I saw something I probably shouldn't have. Bonnie and Chica weren't on the stage they were in the Dining Hall. Past the stars on the chairs, the party hats and at the very front, off of his stage was Freddy standing there… Staring out at us. _Damnation or Salvation._ Here we go.

I stayed behind the curtains, before when Adam and the others had control over the suits and didn't recognize it as me they went after me. I don't think they went after Karli though, except Foxy who had been controlled by Karli. They recognized her as a human though, and they recognized me as human after that day though. So the matter was… How do we convince them that we're human? And even if they know we're human, will they still help us? Do we even need their help? Will they see the children as children if they enter that room? Will they fight the demon in there? Will they ignore them all? I checked the time: "3:21".

I looked over at Pirate's Cove to find that Foxy had ripped the curtains open. I wonder if all that was some type of dream… I stood in the Dining Hall with Bonnie in front of me, staring at the camera and Freddy behind me. I couldn't help but look at Foxy though, how long had it been since I saw him? I looked at the floor and saw the table had been pushed a bit, and that there was blood on the floor, and there was a trail of salt around the stage and down the halls. Who would do something like this? I pushed the table to how it was supposed to be and saw that there were two endoskeletons behind Foxy, one rather small and another a little smaller than Foxy.

"You already caught them?" I asked, this caught both Bonnie and Freddy's attention.

"D'ey aren't endos, lass." Foxy replied, stepping off his stage. The little one clung to the larger one. "D'ey be humans, landlubber."

"Foxy you really have gone to the dogs…" I approached them with a regular pace.

"Stay back, lass!" he instructed, I stopped moving but this caught Freddy's attention much more. It wasn't a good thing when Freddy got involved with anything.

"Son, I know you bear sympathy with endos, but this… This going too far." Freddy started. _Oh no…_

I knew he held back a little with them because parts of him were vulnerable but hiding them away in his Cove wasn't allowed. I wasn't going to make him pay for it, I knew how he stewed in there with his thoughts. About '87.

"You can't break the rules. None of us can." I continued.

"Do you even know where those rules were originated?" he asked, I really didn't know.

"Doesn't matter where the rules originated. They're there for a reason." Bonnie spoke for me, approaching him. Bonnie was the only one allowed over there unless the power went out.

"I said stay back landlubber." Foxy repeated himself. "The rules are in the East Hall Corner, no rules about that d'ere." He explained, he made a good point but this is the rules we were programmed with.

"The rules we obey are programmed with us. Not those rules." I replied, keeping my distance.

"D'ese be humans I tell ye. The large one may be free game, but de small one be a child. Mr. Jensen's daughter. Mr. Jensen, he be killed last night." Foxy explained.

"What?" Bonnie stopped his in tracks.

"He was murdered 'ere by someone who still be dwelling." Foxy continued, "Children be in dat room. D'ey be killed be the one who don' it in '81. I promise ye. D'ey need help. All of d'em. The larger one be the only survivor from '81." He explained.

"Little Mikey?" Chica knew Mikey quite well, came back multiple times. Was there for '87… She loved him, if it wasn't that then I didn't know what it would've been.

[insert line here]

"_Mikey?" she had been offstage and found that Mikey was in the back of the room when he was only five. "Mikey, sweetie?" she asked as she found a man had a strong grip on Mikey's arm and that his friend was over getting pizza for him._

_ "I don't want it anymore…" he mumbled._

_ "Too late for that kid, come on. We're leaving." The man said as he stood up and started walking toward the door, a tight grip on Mikey's arm._

_ "Is there a problem here sir?" Chica was right in front of that man, our suits were newer than they were before, but she was just as threatening our mother hen._

_ "We were just leaving, sorry to bother." The man started but Chica knew what Mikey's parents looked like._

_ "I would like to report you to authorities if you do not remove your hand. If you refuse then I'll be forced to remove you from the area. Now, please. Remove. Your. Hand." Chica said, with each word she got just a tad more menacing. The man ran from the building, I joined over to them._

_ "Chica, what happened there?" I asked cautiously._

_ "Pedophile, human trafficker, something among those lines. Tried to little Mikey here." She replied as she got herself to the same level as Mikey._

_ "Thanks, Chikka." He said, it was cute how he got her name wrong but she didn't mind, people got it wrong all the time._

_ "Mikey, I need you understand that people like that are very bad. Ever heard of Stranger Danger?" she asked just loud enough for him to hear. Mikey shook his head, he didn't know. "It means that if you don't know someone, then you need to be very careful and make sure your parents are around if you ever run into someone you don't know." She explained calmly. "Understand?" she managed to smile at him, I didn't think it was possible at the time but that's what she did._

_ "Yeah." He smiled as he looked up at her and then caught the sight of his friend. "Oh! This is Karli, she looks funny doesn't she?" the little girl just smiled awkwardly and handed the pizza over to him. They both had Hawaiian, I found it odd for a kid their age but I wasn't going to judge. I haven't seen a girl like her around here._

That girl, Karli, spent her time around Pirate Cove a lot but she always supported Mike no matter what. Even when the two of them were constantly bullied.

I remembered Mikey too, it had been so long since I had seen him. Wasn't it his eighth birthday last time he was here?

_ "Do you think he likes me?" that little girl was sitting next to Chica, slightly blushing. Chica looked at the little girl and nodded. "Really?!" she got all hyped up and jumped out of her seat. "Thank you! I'll go tell him!" she ran to the other side of the room in that costume of hers over to Mikey and almost knocked him over while she was running. I could tell they were speaking, she was rather bashful… Mike looked completely stumped by her behavior._

_ "Those two look rather cute, don't you think?" Chica asked me._

_ "Huh?" I muttered, "I suppose…"_

_ "You suppose? They've come here rather often. And they've gone through all those mean things together. I think they'd be good for each other, like pizza and cupcakes!"_

_ "That's a horrible comparison…" I felt my ear twitch at that moment._

_ "You get what I mean though!" Chica whined playfully. She looked over at them and she had a weird expression._

_ "What's wrong?" I asked._

_ "They're gone…"_

_ "Probably waiting by Pirate Cove." I explained._

_ "Foxy just finished his show though…" she replied with an uneasy fit._

_ "Don't worry about them right now. They have each other… They'll be…_

"Fine…" I muttered to myself. I was wrong then, and they ended up getting hurt.

_"I never got that little surprise… It was probably something I'd find stupid, but it just means so much to me now." _I heard his voice echo in my head.

"I want it to be Mikey, but that's going to far Foxy. It's not cool to bring that up, especially since…!" There was a scream, I'd heard it before, but I thought it was nothing before. I remember that scream… I know that scream and regret not seeing what it was about every time I thought about it.

Karli had screamed again, everyone had heard it this time. Mike wanted to move past me.

"We have to help her…!" Mike said impatiently, "I'm not going to listen to her die again!" he continued, a man's tears. His eyes were watering, maybe, but if I thought about one of me mates dying, I'd be a little upset too.

"Does any of ye remember one of me first mates? Karli?" I brought up sadly, they knew Karli. I'd be more than upset if they didn't.

"Don't tell me she's here too." Chica whimpered to herself.

"Aye, she be 'ere. She be t'e one screaming. Tell me, are we going te help t'e ones in there out, or let t'em die again?" I asked, I knew Chica wouldn't stand for it if she believed me I needed them to believe me. "A munster be in dere, making them suffer once more through bad ways. It'd take t'e form of Ms. Byrnes, Grace. She shot Mike here and kept Abby hidden here for days." I continued.

"I'm not waiting on them." Mike said suddenly.

My heart just shattered, I may not physically have one, but it just would have broken if that was Mikey.

"I got betrayed by someone in a bear suit. It was an imposter, if they don't want to help… Then they should just give me the next few hours to try and figure it out on my own." He stated briefly, I remember that too… Running up to Adam in tears and then running to find their parents, not being able to speak anymore. Adam hit him to the ground before running if I remember right…

"I'm going to…!" I announced but the attention was now focused on me, even Mike had stopped walking, I saw him as he was now. That dirty brown hair and clear blue eyes, the girl behind Foxy, darker blue eyes and blonde hair. She was clutching to Foxy with small tears in her eyes. "I'm going to help!" I charged right up to that door.

"Wait!" Mike said suddenly. "W-We're going to need a plan and I need you to be very careful." He hunched over in pain and began messing with bandages on his stomach. _ He really had been shot_. Bonnie and Freddy started walking over to us, please don't fight…

I kept yelling at her to stop, the more I yelled at her, the more she focused her torture on Karli. I didn't want to hear my sister doing anything like this, not in here. Not, forced.

"Come on Karli… Smile~! You're on camera." The woman belittled her.

"Shut up, just be quiet…" Karli begged, "Stop doing this… If you're going to kill me just leave them out of it. They haven't done anything… It's my fault not theirs…" That thing slapped her.

"Stupid girl." It stated, "You are right though, it is your fault. Besides, you aren't in any pain."

"Shouldn't matter, I'm begging you… Stop!" Karli said, trying to catch her breath. I twisted in my ties, I didn't want her to be stuck like that. I knew there were multiple reasons why that thing was doing it and why Karli wanted to it stop. It was humiliating and that was more damaging than people would think.

"Leave her alone!" I shouted once more, I really wanted this all to stop. I didn't want this to happen all over again… Come on Foxy, help me out here! "Leave my sister alone…" I muttered.

"So you two are related?" It said, "You guys didn't look anything alike." Silence. "So, who would you like me to kill first? Your sister, or you?" she looked over at us, that large knife Karli and Mike used the other day. I didn't want to speak. If I said myself or Karli then she might do the opposite of what I say, but what if I'm wrong and she does listen and she does something even worse to one of us. Just, be silent Clark.

"Not talking huh?" It scoffed, "Let me put it this way…" she took a few steps over toward me and kneeled right in front of me, "Do you want me to make you watch your sister die, or let her watch you die… again?" I clenched my fists, I didn't know what to say anymore. I don't remember her watching last time, but I wouldn't want anything like this to happen again. "Come on Clark~ I know all your options are shit, be would you like me think of something for me to do instead, for both of you?"

I rushed my mind in that instant, if I remembered correctly… Then the killer enjoyed it when Karli was fighting for her life. Got a little frustrated when one of us got away though, but we were locked in this time.

"How, how about you let us go, and chase us down?" I suggested, it was horrible but it might actually consider it. "It's why you've let us keep running those two years we don't remember, right?"

"So you do remember that?" I got it's attention. "That continuous loop of you guys running… I guess I should've been a bit better when I made you guys forget." Judi's eyes widened. _I don't' want them to remember_. That what she meant, she didn't remember what she wanted forget. So… Was that something that Judi had? I heard a breathless laugh coming from Karli but it increased to a louder one… Karli stop it, you're beginning to scare me.

"I'll let you guys go, I'll give you one last chance to run. I'll find all of you anyway." She said as she cut the ropes on Adam and Judi first and pushed them outside and then locked them out. "Now, who's going to stay in here and fight me. Can't be Karli, she did it last time, so who wants to stay behind?"

"I'm going to." Clark said suddenly, and he had some how escaped his ties. The last time that happened, who shouted first, who died first…

Two other endoskeletons came out of the Back Stage room where "Mike" was about to be heading.

"Adam! Judi!" Mike shouted under his breath. He ran up to them and wrapped his arms around them. Like parents who had been missing his kids. Maybe they were programmed to be a family and didn't have suits yet?

"Is that her?" Chica asked, looking at one of the endos. "Mike" was silent.

"No. Karli is still inside…" he muttered, he hunched over placing his hand where his stomach would be.

"It's going to be chasing after us…" one of them said, "_it's_"… The thing in there was a man or woman, it was a thing? "Arthur wanted us freed and he said, that it would have more fun if it was chasing it us… So it agreed, but one of us have to stay behind and fight."

"Can't we leave?" this one sounded male, and as if the darkness had melted away I saw them as children again. "We have the chance to leave…" That one with the pale green eyes, he seemed familiar but I know I've never seen him before. He looked over at me, his eyes suddenly went hazy, "Are they safe to be around?"

"Honestly?" Mike looked at him, the boy nodded, "Not entirely sure. They might still be 'going by the rules'." The boy nodded and walked over to me anyway. Had to admire his confidence.

"My name is Adam, Adam Carson. I can't believe I can now talk to you and you can comprehend what I am saying." He started, I've always been able to understand them. There wasn't a time when I couldn't understand them. "How dare you… My friends needed you! We all needed you!" he started shouting, "I've killed people because of this crap! And from what I hear you're still trying to go at it!" the boy slammed his fist against me. I was a little shocked… When he tried to hit me again, I grabbed his wrist.

I had been staring at Chica too long before I noticed that Adam was over by Freddy yelling at him, and then Freddy got a hold of his arm. Adam didn't care, he just kept yelling at the bear.

"Adam!" I took a few steps over but what I saw amazed me… From usual hostile behavior and the father type behavior, I would've expected discipline of some sort, or the murder…

"I'm sorry, son. I didn't know what was going on back there that day. And I should've been more careful." Freddy apologized, I put my hand over my mouth. I was getting weak quickly for some reason. There was a large lump in my throat and I felt my eyes begin to water. The time was 3:30 exactly. I looked over at Bonnie who was standing there, unsure of what to do at the moment. I gave Adam some space as he sobbed into Freddy Fazbear's fur. Freddy leveled himself to the boy and embraced him. I went over to Chica.

"Do you… Do you know who I am?" I asked her as Chica looked down at me and leveled herself by kneeling and shook her head.

"Everyone here is a victim… Adam and Arthur Carson, Clark D'Agoni, Karli Scott… Mike Schmidt, Abigail Jensen… And Judi Greene. That's my name. I died, in '81 along with the Carson brothers, Clark and Karli. Do you know any of them?" I started to get choked up but I kept my focus on my words.

"I-I'm sorry, I don't know all of them…" Chica answered.

"Karli used to love everyone here. I looked up to you like role model. I didn't speak much though, had to read constantly to make my parents proud. I wanted you to be my mom," I started, "My parents weren't there that day. Neither was Mike's…"

"Hun, do you need to take a breath?" Chica asked, placing her right wing on my left shoulder. I shook my head and swallowed, it was getting hard to breathe though.

"Karli and Mike had a strong bond with you. I didn't have that type of relationship with anyone. Not even them…" I exhaled, "I'm not going to have that… ever… Tonight is my last night and I know that now. Even if I live, it's still my last night…"

I listened to this little girl sob in front of me, realizing that this feeling of helplessness I had was probably the same thing she was feeling.

"I'm not saying my parents were bad, but… I never got to feel my mother's embrace, or hear my father's stupid jokes… I thought when I died I'd be old and I'd be happy but, I never expected something that caused so much joy would cause me this much pain. I didn't expect you to remember me, I just hoped you would. I've… I've been seeing your point of view for the last 12 years… We've caused so much damage to you guys. And I…" she couldn't speak anymore, she wiped her eyes with her sleeves. "I…" she tried. I pulled her into my arms, she was so cold compared to me… I didn't have a heating system of any sort… How was she so cold?

"It's okay now… It's okay…" I tried to reassure her as she cried.

"It's my last night…" she kept repeating. I just rubbed circles against her back and just kept cooing to her that it was okay. I didn't know if it would be for her. If this what it had been for her 12 years, I don't know what I could change on this night.

I looked over at the Backstage door about a minute after all of them started talking even Abby was muttering something to Foxy. Arthur and Karli had just pushed out of the room. Karli was unconscious again and Arthur was trying to help her up.

"Clark, is still inside…" Arthur said, Bonnie stared at the two on the floor. Arthur just tried to help her up but she wasn't moving in anyway.

"What happened? I heard some things from Adam but…" I started.

"It's hunting us, and it wants to fight one of us. Clark stayed behind for Karli's sake…" Arthur briefly explained. "But when Karli started fighting Clark on the matter, it knocked her out. It shoved us out after that."

"We have to go get Clark." I stated to the obvious matter.

"If we go in there, it'll shoot whoever opens the door. Karli won't be able to save you that time." Arthur replied.

"We can't let it do that though."

"Do we have a choice?" he asked. _I don't know what our choices are right now._

"You're right… We don't." I replied. "Get Chica, Bonnie and Freddy on stage. Abby and Karli are with me inside the Office. Judi, Adam and you are hiding behind the curtain at Pirate Cove. Foxy, I need to talk to you." I stated seriously, I didn't know if this was even worth a shot but it was better than anything.

"Alright, please take Karli. I-I can't lift her." Arthur's physical form looked weak and sick, as if it had been malnourished.

"I'll get her…" I picked up Karli once more and walked down to the Office with Abby and Karli in my arms and laid her down in the chair. I ran back to Foxy, "Alright, so this is what we're going to do."

[insert line here]

I listened carefully to his plan and tried to make sure I got everything correctly, this was very simple but at the same time complex. I went to the three onstage and explained word for word, even trying to resist my normal code. They understood but it would be hard to work with as well. Mike went down to the Office and shut the doors and then ran back down. He was working pretty hard for someone who had been shot.

"Open up!" he yelled as he began banging his fist on the door. Abby then ran around to the bathrooms, shutting the door behind her. Keeping Karli safe. Mike ran back to the Supply Closet as the door opened. It opened the door with the gun in her hand, Clark was still tied on the floor from what I saw, but the door shut behind it and I had to close my curtains. It went down the West Hall where Mike was but Abby then had the chance to get into the room look planned. She had the scissors and knew exactly what to do, it was incredibly, _incredibly,_ risky.

I tried to keep quiet I heard it's footsteps echo down the West Hall, wait until she had moved at least 6 steps… One… Two… Three… Four… At four I started moving closer toward the Dining Area. Five… Six… I ran into the Back Stage Room and quickly knelt by Clark. He had multiply bruise marks and his clothes were moved in odd ways. I cut his ties and Clark began to fix himself but I told him not to leave yet. There was one other thing I had to tell him.

"Go to the East Hall, Adam is waiting there." I tried to say as clearly as I could he nodded and left the room. Wait 10 seconds after he leaves the room. Clark left and I began counting again.

As Clark quickly tip toed over to me we then ran down the Hall to where the shut door was. Karli was still asleep, made a little problem but it would work just the same if we kept a level head. We waited right outside the door, looking in at Karli but quickly moved down when we saw the shadow of it outside the window, it was going to try and get it or move down the hall to cut the power and that's where Abby would be. It moved to go down the hall and the power went out. It was just a little too soon! We ran into the room anyway to get Karli. Clark had a better build than I did which was good but we weren't going to be fast enough to carry her away to a safe spot. It looked over at us as we carried Karli and realized something and quickly turned on its heel and went to run down the hall.

I grabbed her by both her arms and trailed down to her wrist and grabbed the pistol and pushed out the cylinder and flicked it lightly and made the last three bullets drop out of the gun. It wouldn't be able to shoot anyone else now. I released one of her wrists and pulled it to face me and kneed it in the stomach, hard. If it didn't feel pain then at least it would stall it long enough for Foxy to run in, scream and then go back to the Cove. I shoved it forward as Foxy ran forward to the Office and screamed at her. I slipped past Foxy and picked up the bullets. Then ran once more. I had to go tell Abby that she could leave the room now. If it had ran after the boys carrying Karli then it might not have ended so well… I took off my anti possession badge and placed it on the thing, the center of its back where it wouldn't be able to reach. That meant that it couldn't leave now her now.

I quickly moved away into the Back stage room, Abby panicked a little when she saw me but, I could allow the little girl to escape. Abby looked outside the door to find that Mike was running down the hall with the thing following him. Mike grabbed her hand and led her to the other Hall. I listened to its footsteps carefully and waited until it sounded the loudest for me and when it did I stepped out of the room and simply stared at it. I felt what Foxy spoke about. _Move out of the way._ It told me, I wouldn't move though, I just glared at it until it moved around me.

I stood at the back of the room, not onstage but just at the front of the Dining Hall but in the darkness I knew they could only see those two white dots that were my irises. I never saw it myself but I knew that it was there. Chica stood a little in front of me and looked straight at it. They were right, it wasn't a woman or anything thing of the sort. It looked like something out of a horror story. It was cloaked in black and its eyes were different colors, it had one bright blue eye and one pale green eye. The pupils were like that of a cat's. It had no nose and a stitched closed mouth that was sewn together to smile. It's face was a pale gray. The texture of the skin was a different matter though, as if it was always melting and its skin melted into the floor. There was a wound of purple blood on its back but the rest of it was shrouded in human blood, and maybe even something else… Though I heard footsteps I didn't see any sort feet or any movement of it's legs. _I'll be damned_. I made no movement until it had moved past the Dining Room.

I followed it to the restrooms, they would be waiting there but the point of this was to move it into the office and make it feel its own fear into that main circle. I think it got a bit more paranoid when it realized I was following it. I heard a distorted voice in my head, _Stop following the woman._ That thing was a woman?! That didn't even look human! The thing looked like some type of insect, it had six legs and a twisted head since its neck made a "U" shape. It's eyes were dead and dripping with black blood.

I woke up laying on the kitchen island, it was cold and I was alone, well I thought I was. I sat up and found Abby sitting in the corner of the room and Mike was trying to reassure her once more. Adam and Clark was sitting on the floor, waiting for the thing to pass. I jumped off the island and went toward the door. I wasn't going to leave nor open the door but by the way they were acting they were waiting for something. Maybe for me to wake up, but when they saw I was awake they didn't react that much. I rubbed my head and found that there was blood, how hard had I been hit?

"Can you guys tell me what's going on?" I asked, I didn't really know what was going on at the moment but I saw that Arthur wasn't here. I did a count once more… "Where's… Judi and Arthur? Did they… No…" I couldn't have been out for all that.

"No, they aren't dead. They're just, out of sorts at the moment." Clark said quickly. The door to the kitchen swung open and that thing walked in. It had changed form for me… It looked like… Clark…

I burst past Chica and went into the room with that thing, it stared back at me and the little girl I knew as Karli was there too. I was surprised to see her so young compared to Mike, I knew she was a year younger, but still. From what I saw, she was dead too, so that couldn't have been her. Right?

"Mike…?" the girl who appeared to me as Karli took a few steps back and headed toward the back of the room with Mike, she wasn't fleeing to him she was trying to get everyone together. That tactic was both smart and stupid, if it decided to attack it would get everyone, but the defense created would be better. I forgot until just now that the music played whenever I entered the room. It might have creeped them out a little, I know it scared the crap out of the other endoskeletons. Well, it least it came across that way.

"Might want to keep them back, son." I had the habit of calling everyone 'son'. I also had a habit of being just a little too violent with rules breakers. Chica is usually the one who handles criminals better because I usually end up hurting people. I took that thing and shoved it into the wall with full force. I had no patience with child molesters nor killers. I saw blood soak the wall with that hit.

As I saw Freddy move that thing I covered Abby's eyes, I looked though. Blood sprayed all over the place. The skull of Ms. Byrnes had completely been cracked open and her left eye fell from its socket and onto the floor, but even more so… That thing still controlled her corpse to fight back. Freddy had one hand on it's head and another on it's side, and it turned it arm back in an unnatural way and flung him around. Karli left my grip and ran to help Freddy. She pulled the thing around and kicked it as hard as she could, it didn't do anything, but it got it's attention. When it reached for Karli, Freddy threw it out into the hall. He gave Karli some stern look, and moved out of the kitchen and that was the end of it. _All business, all the time._

From what I heard they just needed that thing inside the Office. It was scary, that thing, and there was blood all over the walls and even some blood on that girl by the door, the one that was sleeping earlier.

"I have to tell you something now..." Karli muttered and looked over at me and the others. "That thing had access into my mind, but… I also had access into its mind, just a moment ago." She said.

"What did you see?" Mike asked, approaching her cautiously.

"It's not going to be able to leave, unless we go too." She said quietly, "Once it's trapped, we'll have to go with it, except one us…" she added.

"Wait, what do you mean exactly?" Clark had a concerned look on his face.

"That thing, only leaves if we leave but one of us has to stay behind, and stay here for eternity… If we all go, then something else will take its place. And it'll start all over…" she explained, slightly crying. I looked at the clock, if I was reading it right… Then it read: "3:47". I wanted to see the bear, I wanted to see the two that were behind the curtain.

"I'll stay." Clark volunteered.

"No, I know who has to stay. You guys all lost yourselves when you stayed here for ten years, you'd be taken advantage of. And there would be nothing you could do. I… I don't want to see that happen to any of you again." She sniffled and wiped her eyes. "This is your last night, make the most of it." She stated simply, I couldn't see her eyes under her bangs, but she was smiling slightly.

I wanted them to leave, I wanted that thing to leave as well. To do that, they'd have to all go at once, that thing would be destroyed by them but I'd have to stay. I was the only one who kept at least some type of level head… They wouldn't be able to tolerate it. Maybe Adam, but he took advantage of just about everything. He was still just a child mentally, almost a child…

"Come on, we should go. We only have so much time. This is your last night. Let's get the most of it." I said and opened the door, I looked down the hall and found that they had her trapped in the office by that circle. It couldn't leave it.

"I'm glad I put that on it's back now." Mike muttered as he looked at it. "I thought it would prevent it from leaving that vessel, I guess I was right."

"You fucking suck." It said in a distorted tone, "I'll get all of you for it!" it shouted, it was empty words to me at the time. I heard some people running down the hall, it was Judi and Arthur.

"You two are okay!" I smiled over at them. I was glad they were alright, but this where things got bad, for them.

"Yep! We're doing great. Though I heard Clark got pretty beat up." Judi replied.

"Yeah… I'll be fine though." Clark replied, and gave a heavy sigh.

"Alright, guys. Here's where I give the good news and the bad news." I told them, and it got everyone's attention once more.

* * *

><p>I listened with joy at first but when I heard the bad news, I returned to my glum state.<p>

"So… You're staying behind…?" I asked.

"I have to." Karli smiled, it was so bittersweet of her. "This is our last night, and we have two more hours. We should enjoy ourselves a little shall we?" she smiled, as if there really was nothing wrong. The animatronics looked hyped to give a good performance, Chica was smiling too. She looked at Judi for a good six seconds before she noticed I was looking at her. She turned her head to face Karli once more. "So…

"What shall we do on this night?" she asked.

"I'm hungry!" Abby shouted suddenly, "It's scary in the dark! There should be music!" she was the only one who could entirely change within seconds. She was still a child, let's humor her one night. She'll have to face a terrible truth in the morning… Mr. Jensen… She'd have to grow up all too soon.

Chica immediately got to work and went to the kitchen and shouted down the hall with such excitement and joy.

"I'm making pizza~!" she exclaimed and as soon as she ran in, she must've knocked over all the pans from being knocked over and then picking them up. That's kind of what happened every time she came into the kitchen. Made me laugh horribly that one time when she made everything on island fall off. The cooks were so pissed, she destroyed the camera too many times before they finally gave up. Chica didn't like the fact she was clumsy in the kitchen and it got recorded all those times.

"I'll play some music." I got to the stage, I did have some songs in my programming that weren't used for performances. Just like how the song that plays from Freddy in the kitchen or in the Office wasn't used. Oh, I didn't know what to play solo…

"I'll try and get the lights working." Freddy got to the Back Stage room.

"Wait, you could restart the power from that room?" Mike asked, "Did any of the other guards know that?"

"Management didn't want to waste power. So they didn't let them know about the restart button." Freddy replied. Kind of ironic, but horrible for the guards. Why did they keep making endoskeletons guards?

Some of the lights turned on and Bonnie began playing a rhythmic tune, no vocals, just background music for us. Bonnie looked very proud with her work, Bonnie was a female right? She acted male, but I don't know. I'll just go with male and apologize later if I was wrong. After about a half an hour the smell of pizza drafted from the kitchen and Chica brought out the pizza again, but not before knocking more pans over. I covered my mouth and tried not to laugh, but I couldn't help but snicker.

"Pizza's ready~" she shouted from down the hall, I got up and ran over to the kitchen and went in there to help here. She had made it all from scratch, I didn't know she could do that.

"Here, let me help you." I offered.

"Oh, it's alright dear. I just haven't made this much in awhile. Not since Mr. Jensen brought his daughter on his first few nights. I'm doing it for once again" Chica managed to smile, again, odd for an animatronic who had a set face manage to do that. I grabbed a single tray since I couldn't balance them like Chica could. Two trays of Hawaiian, one of Pepperoni, one of Cheese, and one of Sausage.

"I'm going to help you any way. You can carry four but I'll carry at least one." I said and picked up the cheese one. I was a lot taller than I thought I'd be. I placed one of them on the table and all of us, including Mike, sat down. I'm not going to lie, it did smell pretty great.

"Here you go!" Chica set the other four down in front us as Bonnie played the continuous loop. I could tell that he was happy too, I didn't know where Freddy was at the moment, must've kept an eye on that thing. After eat about four or five pieces of the Hawaiian, I got up and went down the East Hall to see if that's where Freddy was; and he was.

"You okay?" I asked, leaning on the wall.

"Huh? Yeah… I'm alright." He had an article in his hands and looked up every so often to make sure that thing was still there. "Just got bad news I never knew about…" he showed me the article it's head line read: "Local pizzeria said to close by year's end". I took the article and read the main portion.

_"After a long struggle to stay in business after the tragedy that struck there many years ago, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza has announced that it will close by year's end._

_Despite a year-long search for a buyer, companies seem unwilling to be associated with the company._

'_These characters will live on. In the hearts of kids, these characters will live on.' –CEO."_

They actually were being shut down, made Karli being here much more difficult. I didn't want to tell her, but maybe someone should.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." I replied, "I think I should tell the others." I started.

"No, no. I'll take care of it. But, thanks anyway. Place is named after me. I'll deliver the news when I know how to tell them in the best way I can." He answered. I went back to the table, where we continued to suggest games and have a great time but Freddy was at the back of my mind. He was going to have a couple of hard nights, and so were his friends.

It was quite a great night, we all got to entertain Abby. And play games, like tag. Until Chica went into the kitchen chasing after Judi. Judi and her were talking quite a bit, and Foxy was intriguing everyone with his stories. He was quite the story teller, I had to give him that. Freddy walked in, his character during performance was entirely different from what he actually was. I checked the time, it was 5:37. Time flies by when you're having fun I guess… We all looked at the clock and knew: _It was time._

We all stood in certain circles. I stood in the same circle with Adam, Clark and Judi were in the circle in West Hall Corner. Chica and Foxy were over there with them like Freddy and Bonnie were with us. That stab of fear pierced through me and Adam saw it and took my hand, I knew he didn't like that, but it meant everything to me right now. I heard some weird language echo throughout the building and that thing screaming in a distorted way, as much I didn't want anyone to feel pain. I had never been in more peace in my life.

I chanted the words I knew through the monster as I sat by the one in the Dining Hall, I thought nothing of it and then there was the heavy silence. They were in Heaven now, they couldn't have been in Hell. Even if they were meant to, after all they had done they deserved Heaven and that's what they would get. _I was sure of it_. I checked the time and heard those people who had been stuck here get up and start walking but, I had to remember this wasn't my body. Well, it was now, this person… Had been died a long time ago and was sent through the demons as a spare vessel. It was horrible, as I watched all the teens leave and call for the cops to try and return home. I asked to borrow one of their phones and called Mrs. Jensen. She should know that Abby is alright, but that her husband is deceased…

* * *

><p>I looked at the lass once more, she was smiling bright and happy and soon cops showed up to take statements and sends the kids home to where they belonged. I loved them all, and would miss them so much. I looked at the other three onstage, waiting for the clock to change to six. It was 5:57 at the moment. Mike hadn't left yet, and Karli was still here. Karli realized something and ran over to Mike.<p>

Karli quickly tapped my shoulder and pulled me aside.

"I have to tell you something, but it's a secret." She told me, it really was going to be a stupid joke.

"Alright." I stepped a bit closer and leaned closer to her for her whisper in my ear. "Don't yell, or anything alright?"

"It's nothing like that." She smiled once more, "But I need you to close your eyes for this to have full effect." She added. I obeyed once more, I was expecting for her to blow a horn now and make sure to have a good laugh.

I looked over and saw that Karli had pulled Mike aside once more, the same area as last time too, right on the corner of where you would go down the East Hall. I could barely hear what they were saying but Mike had this awkward smile. He was waiting for her to trick him to something, oh she was about to trick him into something. Something he would never see coming.

I had seen people do this before, but I'd never done it. I placed one hand one his shoulder and another one on the back of his neck. I felt the heat rising up to my face.

"I love you." I mumbled quietly to ensure only he could hear. He opened his eyes and moved a bit back, he was blushing a little to. I pulled him closer again, not too hard, but enough to get him closer. I closed my eyes slightly so I could make sure I got proper contact as I pressed my lips against his. I didn't do anything that he defined as adult, I just hoped he wouldn't see me as a child anymore…

"K-Karli…" he mumbled, he had dropped the broom he had been using to clean up the salt. The room was silent but I knew we were being watched.

"I don't expect you to say anything. I just thought it was overdue." Both of our faces were bright red but I just kept smiling whereas Mike was dumbfounded. The clock turned over to six. All the animatronics were in their spots and Mike would have to go back to the small office and he'd get paid. I hoped he grabbed the puffle even if he didn't like it. I ran behind the curtain for Pirate Cove.

I was a little confused but someone opened the doors and told me to come back in the Office and handed me an envelope, that must've been my check. This was a good day, the others were free. There would be no more murders under Karli's authority and the animatronics would be able to have a good time with everyone now! I might visit next year, I might visit them tomorrow! I'd definitely be able to respond to her next time, hopefully she wouldn't change her mind even then. I just know it'd be awkward with the three year age difference, I'd miss her. I'd miss them all, I don't care if this was a horrible situation. I did get to say goodbye to them this time and could reassure them. _They had gone in a good way this time._

I heard Mike leave the building after getting his check. "This is so great!" I told Foxy, "My brother and the others are free now! You guys can bond again! That thing is gone! Mike got paid! And I finally got to tell him what I've wanted to all those years ago!" I sat down, putting my back against the wall. I felt the lump building up in the back of my throat, "I'm so happy!" I lied to myself, as I silently cried behind the curtain. Foxy looked at me with his glowing eyes and sat down next to me. Using his right hand, since that was his only hand, to rub my back as I cried. I should've been so happy, but I never felt more alone until now. I laid my head on my knees, I couldn't stop crying for the longest time.

It was such a great night…! It was such a great night… I didn't want him to come back, we both needed to let go, and I was going to make him grieve all over again. He shouldn't come back, I shouldn't have stayed. I'd have to make sure he won't come back


	10. The Fifth Night: Eternity and a Night

/Alright guys, this is the second ending I'll be posting. The last one will be posted on Halloween! You guys have a great night out there! I'll list this as completed until next year! Oh, and I didn't know puffles were those things from angry birds, I was trying to give dangos another name… That ended well *not*.\\

Karli: I woke up every so often and found Mike hadn't left the building yet… He was just sitting there, having no idea what to do.

"Mike…?" I sat up and looked up at him, though I was having a hard time on trying to do anything I was concerned for him. I was for Abby too, but… "You, okay?" I asked quietly. He nodded slowly, just staring at the wheel.

"Yea…" he cleared his throat and sat up straight. "Where are we going?" he asked. I didn't know how to answer to be honest. I thought of where we could go, and where we should go.

"Let's go home." I said, something caught him funny by the words I used, I didn't say house because he didn't have a house. He had an apartment, what did I say that was wrong?

Mike: I gave a light smile, I couldn't focus that well, but I could enough that she called my home her home too. Maybe she didn't know but if she did that, then it actually meant quite a lot to me.

"Here, lie down. You should get some rest, I'll just carry you inside." I suggested but she just shook her head… And ended up lying down anyway. I looked outside at the hard rain. I should get some rest too, I was going to have a long night tonight. I yawned and then exited the car and unlocked the door behind me and then opened the door and carried her out of the car and into the apartment. I should probably get some things too, she's probably hungry by now, she hasn't eaten in awhile. I should probably look a few things up too. I'll probably get her something to eat and then research. Then we can pick up all the stuff later. I laid her down in the bed, she looked rather pale. I laid next to her and put my arms around her, she was really cold. Not too surprised with this weather, but you never know, Children are usually really warm… "I'm sorry about all of this." I muttered, I know she couldn't hear me and she was feeling better, but I still felt bad…

Karli: I woke up to the sound of heavy rain still, I enjoyed the sound of rain. I got to actually sleep to it, but I blushed a little when I saw Mike having his arms around me. I looked at his watch it was just now 1 in the afternoon, I'd let him sleep a little longer, I had only been six hours of sleep. I curled up in his arms and buried my head in his chest. I felt his arms pull me in closer… I just felt a little bit of protection when I was around him I placed one arm around him and fell asleep once more…

Mike: I slowly woke up, usually Karli was the one that woke me up. She was early riser or something… I noticed she moved her arm around me, she must've been really cold. I looked at my watch, it was 3 in the after noon now. We needed to go now.

"Hey, Karli Q." I don't know why but called her that, maybe just some nickname I had for her or someone else called her… "Time to get up." She whined in a fussy way.

"Alright…" she muttered and rubbed her eyes, "You need to take a shower…" she muttered for some reason.

"O-Okay…" I replied, I grabbed a few clothes and set them on the toilet seat. I turned on the water to a really hot level, it wasn't going to get very warm with the pipes being complete crap and it being so cold. After I was done, Karli asked to go in next, I wasn't going to say no but I wish I had more to offer her.

* * *

><p>Foxy: I sat behind the dark curtains of Pirate Cove, I'm glad my first mate was alright but I couldn't help but worry about her, though I was used to this form I could still remember what she had thought to herself. Maybe it was just because she was a little girl and was insecure about herself, but I couldn't help but wonder if she hated the shell I was in. There weren't many children here today but I heard the cops outside, trying to deal with Mr. Jensen body and when they checked the cameras, they were wiped of last night. They couldn't find anything, as if someone was covering it up.<p>

"Blast it…" I muttered to myself, I somewhat wished they shut down this place myself.

"Thank you for your time Ms. Byrnes." I heard one of the officers say before leaving the building. I wonder if Ms. Byrnes knew about us, what happened at night. Most of the staff did but she had just seemed so calm about it.

Judi: I watched as Ms. Byrnes enter the curtains of Pirate Cove. I looked at the others when I got the chance during the performance and they seemed shocked as well. What could she possibly have to do with Foxy? I wanted to leave the stage, but if I did it would end up getting bad. It seemed I wasn't the only one feeling that way because both Adam and Arthur stared over at the Cove for a long time. She left a little after we had finished our performance. I didn't know what to do, I couldn't leave the stage either way. What happened? Ms. Byrnes… What did you need to do in there? No one was supposed to go in there…

Mike: Before we got the book store I asked if she wanted to stop by a restaurant, she looked conflicted in some way but eventually said, "sure".

"What do you want to get?" I asked her, more silence. _Did she forget what she used to eat?_

"Pizza." She replied shyly. I smiled, I guess she did. Pizza was the last thing she had and was what she was surrounded by.

"What kind?" I inquired again, there was pause at all that time.

"Hawaiian." She answered, she was being blunt but I guess she was trying to make it a quick thing. She liked the same kind I did. I forgot about that. I placed my hand on the steering wheel tighter to turn and quickly pulled into the malt shop. Just a slice or two, maybe a drink. Something like that…

Karli: I was a little surprised that Mike was going this far for me, maybe he was just trying to give me the best night he could, since we knew it would be our last one. I'm just glad I got the opportunity to even be with him again.

"Hey…" I muttered quietly, I didn't know if I should ask this or not, but a _need to know_ feeling pulled me into doing it. "Do you remember… anything about that day, or before it?"

"Y-Yes." He replied, I couldn't remember anything before then, just knew that we had each other, and that I was going to tell him that… thing. "Do you?" _No._

"A little…" I lied, and gave another sigh. I took a bite of the pizza. I forgot how sweet pineapple was. "Honestly I couldn't fully remember what happened that day. I had to ask one more thing… "Are you going to come back before we close?"

"Eh?!" he looked up and dropped the pizza he was holding. "They're closing?" Did he not know?

"Yeah, they're closing by the end of the year." I explained briefly, "Problems with the sanitation…" I gave a bit more illumination of this dull subject.

"Is that so…" he mumbled, did he forget what that article said, he removed them from the Cove, so I thought he read them… _It doesn't matter._ "We're going to the bookstore next and then we're going to Wal-Mart next. Then we face that thing earlier, we should get there early if it plans on attacking earlier."

"Sounds good." I finished eating my pizza and set the crust on the plate.

"You don't eat the crust?" he asked.

"No, why?" he was giving me a weird look. He just picked it up and ate the crust for me. Must've been his favorite part of the pizza I guess…

Mike: As we got to the book store, I looked at the clerk and asked her if she knew where the books on any supernatural subject were. I wondered what type of things would I need for tonight… I opened one titled: "Dealing with Demons." I opened it thinking I'd have some stupid explanation about how to get rid of them… But it was how to _summon _them. It was actually make a deal with a demon, I looked at the writer to find it was Bill Scott. I looked over at Karli, I knew her last name was Scott… Must've just been a coincidence. I placed the papers Karli had grabbed for me and placed them onto my lap and began putting in some notes. I set the book to the side and I looked over at Karli who was drawing notes and symbols like crazy from just the one book. I looked through each book one after one and couldn't find much, but Karli was still going at it.

"Hey what's that book called?" I asked, she almost hit the book away from sight, but she sat up and picked it up once more and handed it to me.

"It doesn't say anything on the front…" Karli replied. I stood now, I thought I should ask about it. I walked up to the clerk once more.

"Hey, what's this book called?" I put the book into her hands. She looked at the weak spine and the yellowed pages. They were rough on the sides but smooth to touch if you opened the book. It was bound with a leather tie and had a somewhat flexible hard-cover. There were all sorts of symbols and the writing was from an old type writer.

"I don't think it belongs here, someone must've left it here." The clerk replied.

"May I borrow it and then return it before we leave?" I asked.

"I suppose." She handed it back to me. I needed to draw in all those symbols and figure out what they meant, this had to be helpful if she was taking all these notes. As I flipped through the pages, taking notes as best I could using shorthand script but putting not shortcuts when I found another language. The symbols looked like they had been carved into the book itself. I turned page after page, scanning it for all the data it had given me. I stopped at one name a list of names of showed up with ink signed in with different types of writing. It read: "Peter Yemming, John Webster, Daniel Brown…" I kept looking at the names until: "Frank William Fazbear." Why was the founder's name in this book…? I shut the book, but marked the page. I looked over at Karli and found that she had opened another book and was reading with a bit of horror and disgust in her eyes. I looked at the cover: "Anatomy: Analyzing Organs—Stomach and Intestines." I hovered over the page she was reading, it was pictures taken from a surgery and how to perform it correctly…

"Should you, um… Be reading that?" I asked hesitantly. She quickly shut the book and found the place where she had found it before and placed the book on the shelf once more. She looked over back at me, she was blushing for some reason. Maybe she was just getting sick or it was just my imagination… Probably just the angle of the light.

Karli: _I knew he didn't look at me the way I looked at him_. There was no doubting it, he remembers me as a little girl and I am that way right now, but I'm an adult now! I may have not grown to the same height as him but I was an adult! I've just been stuck like this for awhile.

"You're hair is white…" he muttered.

"It's always been white…" I replied, well it wasn't white it was just a really pale blond.

"No, you were blond before, you have white hair now…" he stated I looked at the white curly locks I now had. He was right, it was blond before but it changed to this… Was what I read about that before true?

"Let me see that book!" I demanded, he handed me the book and I opened it up and read carefully.

"After possession of a multitude of days, the host will begin to show features of its parasite. Once this process begins, the host is likely _adapt_ to its occupant as it replaces the host."

That must've been it, I didn't pay close attention to that, but I knew what that meant for Abby. I had to leave her really tonight. Mike wasn't going to be able to come back even if he wanted too, I had to leave this Earth.

* * *

><p>Mike: After about 6 hours of reading that book I still felt like there was so much I didn't understand about it but I got what I think I needed.<p>

"It's time to go, Karli." I announced and stretched, I had been sitting there too long.

"Alright." She closed the book she was reading and stretched as well. She picked up the unknown book and hid it behind her as we left. The clerk didn't say anything, I think mainly because she didn't care about a book that didn't even have a price tag. She was reading that book obsessively even as we began to drive to Wal-Mart. Before we walked in she hid the book underneath the seat I was in. I took her hand as we walked in, she was still really cold. I should probably get her a rain jacket for this weather, She was practically soaked even though we had only walked a few yards from the car to the building.

"Do you want to get anything?" I asked after remembering the money in my pocket. If she was only going to be with me so much longer, I wanted her to have some extension of childhood.

"I want to get stuff to sew with…" she mumbled quietly, I could hear her quite well.

"I'm sorry?" I asked her to speak a bit louder.

"I want to get things to sew with!" she shouted practically.

"Ah! I see." I smiled, I got down to her level and rubbed her head.

Karli: I felt soothing at first but I didn't like the fact he still looked at me like a child. I pouted a bit and went over to sewing section but Mike looked at the medicine. I picked up a few things. Scissors, needle, material, and thread. He came over and looked at the things.

"I didn't know you could sew." He stated as he looked at thing things I used, he looked impressed, I smiled. There was few things he didn't know about me, but I guess this one of them.

"I don't expect you to know a lot about it." Culture nowadays shunned men that did "feminine" things. "I can make something for you if you want me to."

"I don't think we have time for that…" he replied after checking his watch.

"What time is it?" I asked. _9:34, time was running out…_

"You're right…" I set the things in his basket anyway, maybe he could create it in my place… He took my hand again. I could feel myself blushing, but it wasn't as dark as last time. I still felt cold and I think he could tell.

"We should get you some new clothes." I blushed furiously.

"That's perverted." I began slamming my fists against his legs.

"I just meant that you've been wearing those clothes for the last two days and you've been drenched in sweat for awhile now." He smiled at me as I stopped hitting me. "And you called me the perverted one…"

"Shut up!" I squealed as he dragged me over to the clothes section in my rage. He stopped and picked up something and then handed it to me, it was rather big for my size at the moment. It was a large white scarf… Like that one I used to wear every winter. I gave it to my parents for Halloween one year…

"Wrap it properly, you know how to do it, right?" Mike instructed. I nodded and put it around my neck, it was a little big but I was going to keep this for the rest of my after life.

"Th-Thanks…" I mumbled hiding my shy smile under the scarf. He pulled down the scarf.

"I can't hear you." He said, trying to get me to repeat myself.

"You idiot!" I shouted at him, I could feel my cheeks flushing still.

Mike: After a little bit of her playful arguing we ended up finding her blue denim jeans, a black turtle neck, one of the most colorful raincoats I have ever seen, and that white scarf. She wouldn't take it off until she had to hand it over to the cashier to check. I ended up getting two bags of salt, an iron crowbar, those sewing things, and the clothes, and a can of clear paint for those symbols. I should copy those symbols I drew out earlier, maybe I could stop by the copier before I leave… So I did and made a few of those "Anti-possession" things. I looked at my watch once more, it was getting pretty late now. I should head there now.

"Hey," I greeted Karli. "Go get dressed in the bathrooms." I instructed. She took the clothes out of the bag and took the receipt just in case; that was actually smart and responsible of her. When she came back she actually looked a lot cuter than I'd admit to her. Though she had neutral colors for her outfit she had hat yellow inside of the jacket and neon blue for the outside and hot pink zippers for it. Her eyes were changing too, now… It was a purple lilac color. Those blue eyes were going to change into pink eyes, I didn't know that until right now.

"This is okay right?" She pulled the scarf down before speaking, she didn't want me to ask her to repeat herself. I knew that was one of her pet peeves, she didn't like repeating herself on embarrassing topics. Well, embarrassing for her.

"Yeah, it's good." I replied, then took her hand and grabbed the copies and put them into the bag and Karli did the same thing with the receipt.

"Are we late?" she asked. I shook my head, we were going to be very early.

Arthur: As Mike and Karli came in, they were about an hour and half early, they must've wanted to prepare earlier.

"Here." Karli handed us each this thing of a pentagram surrounded by an outline of the sun. "It's protection from the fog." She explained briefly.

"Hey, um, I think you should check on Foxy…" Judi suggested after a moment since she was done passing things out. Mike had begun painting symbols on the floor with clear fluid so the management couldn't complain about it. She was handed a salt bag, but she set it on the table.

"What happened to Foxy?" Karli asked, looking up at Judi.

"I don't know, that's why I asked you should check on him." Judi explained awkwardly.

"Oh, I see." Karli muttered and walked over to Pirate Cove but she only saw the glowing eyes of Foxy. She stubbornly dragged Foxy over toward the light and found the he was torn up and hand his own hook in his heart… Karli seemed to recognize this sign and Clark somehow appeared around us, he saw the damage. Karli looked back at her brother and they gave each other a nod before running into the back room. They came running back in with certain tools and supplies, by that time Mike had come back over to this area and saw the damage too.

Clark: It was some simple gears but I didn't know exactly what to do like Karli did, after all she had to fix herself night after night, apparently though, this time was something different.

"Foxy's voice box shouldn't have been messed with, nor his legs. This was intentional by someone or something." She stated, "The only thing I've ever need to fix was my jaw or something with my back but that was it, it shouldn't have him out like this." I could agree with her somewhat, I hadn't seen much like this, every so often she analyzed the vulnerable thing that I was for data and continued to repair Foxy. It was almost midnight though, she should get in the office. I couldn't tell her that though.

"So… You know how to fix the animatronics?" Mike asked.

"Being the one who was constantly pulled apart and then having to fix the others by _Freddy's_ word. I had to learn how, I needed things to pass the time, except that one time… I ended up hitting a button that shut me off. Didn't work that well, but it left me paralyzed until someone pressed the same button." She explained, but she used the word Freddy, not Adam. Maybe it was just a mistake but, it did make me wonder if there was something more to the animatronics then we actually knew.

Foxy: I turned on after so much time later, but it was late now. I had been asleep for the entire day, great. I can't remember what happened though, I remember I woman entering the Cove. I knew her but I don't remember which woman it was, Grace wasn't it?

"Thanks for putting me back together matey." I said as I sat up. Karli smiled, I saw the white scarf, it was nice she had that back now. I wonder if Mike was holding onto it this entire time.

"No problem, Cap'n." she replied, _she hadn't changed a bit_. At least, for me anyway…

Adam: The lights went out and Mike was already in the office so Karli ran back to the Office to tell Mike that Foxy was alright, and by the way the murmuring sounded that's exactly what it was and right as they were about to leave the room, the phone rang. There was silence throughout the entire building now. I went to the office quietly, just to try and hear the message myself.

Karli: "The man you recall on the call has been seated before you - The problem with the man - that he was suddenly employed as I in the laboratory- and so influenced to do the same as you. You're right as you will remain but if you read all the notes you'll know I bring him the joy of crea—." That distorted voice told me, I stood entirely paralyzed, not knowing what to do after hearing that… I had read all the notes, I kept them all here, I did have one with me. I looked at it once more, it had the report of this place closing by the end of the year. It was hive mind, it had taken the security guards, Mr. Jensen, and even possibly Abby into it… It really was a monster, but why would we remain…? And what would happen to Mike if he actually wasn't one of the remained?

"Karli!" Mike shouted at me. I didn't notice that I had broken the phone, nor had begun crying… _Did he not hear it?_ Maybe that was just some problem I had, it didn't really matter though.

Judi: I didn't know what was going on in there, and all those warbles just sounded like complete nonsense to me but I don't know what I should think right now. Was that part of it? Was it supposed to make us scared, I don't know… I don't know anything right now…

"What was that?" I decided to ask, see if anyone understood that rubbish, Arthur shrugged at my question. Foxy was looking down the hall to try and see what was going on, Adam was down that hall too. Out of curiosity I decided I'd walk down that hall but Mike and Karli walked down before I could even take a step.

"Your hair…" Adam just noticed.

"I need to leave this body… If I don't then I'm going to kill her." Karli explained, it was rather dark, but… I guess she had to do it, but where would she go now?

"When did you figure that out?" Mike acted as if he didn't know, maybe he didn't know…

"I forgot to tell you, I'm sorry." Karli muttered and stared back down the hall where she saw something staring down at her from down the hall. I saw it too, I shoved them both behind me and stepped in front. It had a gun…

Mike: Within seconds whatever Judi was trying to protect us from got to us anyway, what had it done to do that? It had something resting against my head, it must've been a gun, I remained calm. It was hard but I did it so no one else panicked.

"Get on the stage or I'll put a bullet through his brain." Most of them backed up, including Foxy who had left Pirate Cove to do as instructed, but Karli was paralyzed. The person behind me wrapped its arm around my neck to hold me back as it now pointed the gun at Karli. Karli still stood frozen, was this her way of rebelling even though she was actually paralyzed with fear. That thing kicked her down. "Move to the stage!" she demanded; Karli fell to the ground, the heel on her boot cut her leg even through the denim. Karli slowly got to her feet and she slammed her foot against the wood and fell onto the stage in her rush. _She broke the Salt Line._

"What do you want from us?" I asked, the thing pushed me away from the flesh it had, I caught a glimpse… It was… Ms. Byrnes. Her skin was infested with maggots and her hair swarming with insects, as if she had been rotting for hours but when I blinked that image fell away to what she normal looked like. That image would be burned into my mind for a long while before I'd ever be able to forget it.

"Easy," She started as she pointed the gun on me once more. Karli stood up.

"Shut up, you bitch!" she shouted before Ms. Byrnes could finish. I had never heard Karli scream like that, nor swear for that matter.

"What foul language, you little brat." She pointed the gun at Karli now. I moved quickly and tackled it to the ground causing it to miss Karli. It looked at me in an extremely pissed way and slammed the bottom of the gun against my head.

Mike: As the woman on the floor hit my Mike I took off my scarf and wrapped it around her neck and pulled her away from her. I hit her as I pulled her toward me, it didn't too much damage but it did what I wanted it to… Wasn't it odd for a child this age to be strong enough to hurt a full grown woman?

"Stop hurting my friends!" I shouted, in a rage I took the gun from her pointed it down at her. It froze for a moment but it collected itself quickly and decided took that gun from me and was about to shoot me when Foxy pulled me away quickly. I thanked the lord that Foxy was here in a moment.

Foxy: I was glad I grabbed the lass in time, I pulled her into my arms but quickly dropped her a little bit away, I had to be fast because she was… about… to… shoot…!

Arthur: Gunfire! She had hit Mike by his naval. I heard Karli scream, and Foxy ran so fast that she slammed that thing into the wall since he couldn't stop himself in time, but that thing still ended up being fine. Foxy however was a little stunned, I threw the gun across the room down the hall. If I was lucky enough it would run off for it, and it did, but not after shocking us with some type of force field… I picked up Mike, he was shot but since he was lying down the ground when he was shot most of the blood would have stayed inside him, right? I picked him up; there wasn't much of a blood puddle on the ground. _The bullet didn't go through_.

"Karli, we need to go! Judi, I need to you to clear the table in the back room!" Judi had no time to waste and went straight for it, Karli had a slower reaction. It must've been the shock. Judi cleared the table quickly and I laid Mike down on the table.

"N-Now what?" Karli asked, I checked the clock, It was now ten minutes after midnight.

"I-I don't know I just want him to get to safety." I explained. Karli thought about something for a little white, "Do you think you could remove the bullet?"

"It's really risky, unbelievably so." She replied.

"You're right…"

"Which means we have to." She added on quickly, "I'm going to need some gloves from the kitchen, Judi take care of that, I'll get my sewing supplies from the Office. Arthur watch him." Karli took charge quickly, I looked down at Mike who was breathing heavily. I pressed my hand against the entry of the bullet, he groaned in pain. I knew it hurt but I needed to stop the bleeding somehow.

"Karli is going to be trying to help you…" I muttered to him, he kind of laughed in a scared and nervous way.

"Oh, yay…" he muttered, still had a sense of humor even when he had been shot.

Judi: I ran into the kitchen and headed for the island and searched through the drawers frantically. I finally found the gloves, they were just plastic, nothing like operating gloves from what I heard but this is what we had… I ran back as quickly as I could with the entire sack of gloves since I could pick them out of the container.

"I have them!" I shouted as I entered the room, Arthur and Mike were the only ones in the room right now. Karli ran back in with her sewing kit after a couple of seconds, she threw the pink fleece and black felt material for whatever it was she was going to make and set the black thread and the package of needles and the pair of scissors.

"We don't have tweezers, do we?" she asked as she set down a large pack of bandages that she would wrap around him once she was done.

"Maybe but I don't know where—" I started.

"We don't have time. Intestinal bleeding is easy for professionals but the intestines can easily get twisted if I'm not careful…" she announced, _how did she know this?!_

[Warning: Gore]

Karli: I looked at Mike, it was difficult to do anything without seeing anything, Arthur caught what I was going on and pushed the Bonnie head toward me and picked me up and put me on it.

"Thank you." I said quickly, I looked at the bullet wound, usually blood was available for the surgeon so this was going to be extremely bad for Mike.I put on the gloves and I took the scissors, I was going to have to be able to remove the bullet and I was going to have to remove the bullet _by hand_. Judi looked away as I began cutting.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry." I kept muttering while I worked, just enough until I could see enough. "Arthur, what should I do if the bullet isn't whole?" I thought of that possibility.

"You'd have to pick it out piece by piece…" I moved his small intestine just a bit and a bit blood squirt onto me. I'm glad I wasn't wearing my white scarf now, he leaned his head back and groaned in pain, his back arched.

"I'm extremely lucky…" I found the bullet, it hadn't shredded on impact and was whole. I placed the intestines back to the way I had seen them to the best of me ability. Mike was breathing quickly, that was making his blood flow faster. "Mike I need to you breathe slower or else you're going to lose a lot more blood." I only knew this because of earlier, I just wanted him to think I was smart I didn't think I was going to be tested on it!

"Sorry…" he groaned, "Just in a lot of pain…!" he shouted, I wasn't going to yell at him for being frustrated that he'd been shot. I took of the gloves and threaded the needle as quickly as I could, I should have prepared it earlier. I tied a good knot at the end. Tested it just to be sure. I moved the skin closer together, he groaned out again. I began sewing, humming a little over his groans. I was just trying to not panic at the moment. I finished sewing him up but I had yet to finish the knot at the end when I heard…

"He's not awake anymore… I… I don't think he's breathing!" Arthur shouted at me.

"Karli! Do something!" Judi shouted at me.

"I am!" I tied the knot and cut the needle from the stitches and listened for heart beat. _Still alive._ I performed mouth-to-mouth to best of my ability, plugging his nose, pushing on his chest three times to try and push whatever was blocking his throat to move out of the way, fill his lungs with air… After a second he sat up quickly, coughing up his own blood. _He had choked on his own blood_. That's horrible… I took the bandages and wrapped it around the wound, the stitches weren't good for anything then to just keep it together for now, he'd feel better later though.

"Th-Thanks…" Mike muttered trying to catch his breath as I continued wrapping his wound. This would be good for a while but he would have to replace them in about a day or less.

"No problem…" I panted, wiping my cheek with my hand, forget my hand had blood on it. "Never, do that again…" I added.

"Not my idea of a party either." He smiled. Not to get back to work… We needed to get him to a safe area, we weren't safe here and if we went to the same room, she'd know we'd have to be in a larger room.

"We're changing rooms." I stated simply and stepped off the extra Bonnie's head. "Come on, follow me…" Where could I hide him though?

[Gore Ended]

Judi: I knew that only one of us could know, and that thing, if it got to us, it would ask Karli where he would be.

"I should hide him! I have a pretty good idea." I said, Karli nodded.

"Hide him, take him where no one will guess." Karli explained. I knew where I was going to take him.

"You guys go to the kitchen, I'll escort him." I instructed, I helped Mike up off the table and down East Hall with the others, following about a yard behind and once we got to the kitchen, I picked up Mike with both arms. Probably damaging his pride but I think he'd rather be a little embarrassed than be dead. I went through the Office and went down West Hall.

"Why go the long way around?" Mike asked me, as he sat on the ground.

"Hiding you on the same row as the one we're on is probably something Karli would choose to keep her close to you. I put her farther away then she would like so you'll be better hidden. Now don't say anything." I shut the door and went back down through the Office and went down East Hall. Adam and Foxy we're fighting with that thing, Clark was watching carefully. Must've been picking up a strategy, would've nice if he could _share_ it with any of us.

"My turn." I interrupted Foxy as he was pinned against the ground Adam was in pieces, trying to put himself back together, not small pieces, rather large actually but still broken just the same.

"The duck wants to play now?" it asked in a playful way.

"I'm a chicken…!" I took it by its throat and threw it into the ground, then kicked it. It took quite a bit of beatings so why did she not have any damage. It being stunned, I went back into the back room and grabbed the pair of scissors.

"That's not going to do you any good. This person is already dead!" she cackled.

"All the more reason for me to use this, I'm not hurting anyone new…" I muttered, and threw the pair of scissors downward, pinning her foot to the ground.

Adam: I looked at the foot that had a pair of scissors impaling it, _did it really not feel anything?_ I took the arm and pulled, the pair of scissors didn't fight with me at all… The scissors still embedded in its foot. I threw it into the wall, it was doing something… Actually it was what it was _not_ doing._ It wasn't bleeding._ It really wasn't alive anymore, because it couldn't bleed which meant that it didn't feel pain because the body had been dead for awhile. The nerves won't react to anything because there's no nerves left. I hesitated, and that ended up with me pinned against the wall. I hated this force thing! It pushed Judi, Clark and I behind the broken salt line… Then proceeded to fix the salt line. _Crap!_ I shouldn't have hesitated like I did. Foxy was still on the ground…

"Take off the sticker on you." She demanded.

"N-No…" Judi started.

"Do it now!" it screamed that the force of it flipped it off of us. My focus turned to nothing but the darkness I knew as blindness and I could hear nothing… Was this what death actually was…?

Mike: The place fell into complete silence once more but I heard the shuffling of feet leading down the Hall, but it stopped before it got here. It then turned back to the other hall, why was everything silent? Had it killed them…? I thought about leaving before I had heard the door slam open from the door, and then there was shouting, they were still alive, they were hiding too…? I heard a faint sound earlier, but I didn't think it was important, like something metal was dragging on the ground.

Karli: That thing was dragging Foxy around as if he were a prize, what had become of the others?

"The same as you…" It replied, did it hear my thoughts or was it repeating itself from the earlier message? "Remove the sticker." she instructed us. I looked at the anti-possession sticker we all had.

"Why?" I wanted answers.

"Because I said so." It said, I pointed the gun at it, I forgot that I had it. Did I have it? I felt the gun working against me and trying to pull itself into the hands of _it._ I pulled against it with my strength and then threw it at it, smacking the hand of the thing.

"Tell me now." I said and did the same thing with the knife nearby I had prepared for when it showed its face. "For example, when did you kill Ms. Byrnes?" the knife pierced its hand. I just noticed there was a wound in its foot. _They had fought too._ Physical things weren't going to do anything to it, we were going to have a different approach.

"Never killed her, she had ten years. They were up… " there was a dreadful pause, "Five months ago."

"Then why the murder on Mr. Jensen?"

"Such a shame for his daughter, then again he wasn't _actually_ her father. Mother was quite a woman…" It continued. "Unfortunately for him, someone else go to her first…" I wanted to slice its cheeks open, make it feel the pain from its words. If Mr. Jensen was here he would…! Mr. Jensen was here…

Jensen: Was I actually alive? Was I seeing my daughter in the afterlife? Was that actually her…? No, it wasn't… it was just mirage. I tried to speak but my own words wouldn't be spoken. Something was controlling me now, it was moving me away into the shadows which drew Abby closer. I wanted to grab her hand and take her away from her, as if nothing happened, reassure her. She _was_ my daughter, even if not by blood, she _was_ my daughter.

"Abby… Wait…!" I saw another pair of arms pull her away from where I was. I needed to do something now! I couldn't move, I know knew this feeling of helplessness… I couldn't help my daughter and she was five feet from me.

Abby: I caught consciousness as something was ripped from me within an instant, it was strange, but I was back in front of my father.

"Daddy!" I shouted out for him, but he just stared at me in horror. There was a thing holding me though. It was like a giant black widow, its fangs gaped and venom was almost spit at me. I fled from it and into the arms of the animatronic bunny. _Why was he just standing there staring at me?_

Arthur: Abby hid behind me, but there wasn't much I could do against that thing either, but if I did remove the sticker, would it save those two…? I looked at the little girl behind me with heavy sorrow as if a dozen boulders crushed me. I removed the sticker, _if it saved them… If it saved them, it was worth it._

* * *

><p>I woke up and found that there was a half a dozen new people around us, but they were actually all people I knew. Mr. Jensen, his daughter, my brother, Karli, Clark and Judi… Mike was no where to be found. Last time I saw Foxy was… The image of Foxy's lifeless body being dragged by that thing. They were all tied up, Abby and Mr. Jensen were tied to the table. Where did that thing get all these goddamn ties?! I kept pulling on them but nothing was working for me right now… I was trying to figure out was going on here… Everyone was awake though, but that thing wasn't here yet. I still wonder of the whereabouts of Mike.<p>

Abby: I looked over at my daughter, we were in the room like the previous victims had, the one I knew that looked like Karli and as they began talking to each other it proved I was right.

"Hey, you said you'd free my daughter." I reminded her.

"Shush." She _shushed_ me, "I'm going to keep my promise." She added, it didn't look like she was in a very good position to be keeping any promises. I hadn't seen someone with such pale hair and pink eyes for the longest time. Her hair was tied up and a wavy at the ends, and she had a ribbon in her hair hanging off the side. She was still in her school uniform, as if she had been taken right after class. They all looked very different now that I saw them.

I looked at Clark, he had dirt brown eyes and intense dark red hair. He was a bit tanner than all of us except Judi, his hair flipped up in the back and he had a yellow tank and a beige denim jacket. He was emotionless at the moment, what was he thinking about? I looked over once more to find a girl with darker skin and dark blue eyes. Her hair was mainly flipped to one side on her head but brushed out evenly on the ends of her hair, flipped out a bit. She had goggles on her head too, and a small mole right by her lip on the right. Her nose was a bit longer than the rest of ours though. She had on a white dress shirt and a blue bow tie, maybe she went out for a party because she was dressed for one. One of the boys had black hair and dull green eyes. He had a huge bruise on his face though. He began waking up, his eyes were dull green and he had bandages on his face, one band-aid over his nose and a white bandage on his cheek. He had on a black tank, and a white over shirt then an orange-brown vest over that. He was prepared for the winter I suppose. I looked over at the last girl, this one looked like she was eighteen or nineteen. She had pale green eyes and black hair, her eyes were narrow, her glasses were on his lap so that's probably why she was squinting but her pupils were that of a cat's. She had brown denim coat of a green turtleneck and the glasses on her lap were red. Her bangs were a bit curled and she had clip on curled twin tails… Wait a second, only two victims were girls. That meant…

"Oi! You're a boy!" I shouted at the trap.

"Not exactly my choice either!" he shouted back at me, his voice was surprisingly deep for someone who was supposed to be pretending to be a girl. I looked over at my daughter once more, _I needed to get her out of here._

"Abby…" I muttered over to her, "I'm going to get you out of this…" I wanted to reassure her before that thing returned.

"Mr. Jensen…" the one with dull green eyes spoke to me.

"Huh?"

"Can you stand?" he asked.

"Not like this."

"Get on your knees and stand." He lectured me, I sighed and did as he asked, the table flipped over by my strength. I stood up too quickly but I freed my daughter, though her hands were still tied.

"Abby, put your hands under your butt and the around your legs and pick up the pair of scissors on the grounds." He instructed my daughter. I found the pair of scissors before she did and picked them up but my hands were still behind me. She took the scissors and cut my ties away and freed my hands, I then took the scissors she had and cut her ties. I went to go cut them free but…

"No! Just go before it shows up." Karli shouted at me, but I didn't hesitate. I wanted my daughter far away from here. I took my daughter's hand and exited the room. I didn't know where to go now though… The office would be the safest place, right? It was the end of the week though, _they_ would be coming after us. Maybe Pirate's Cove, though Foxy was deadly, I saw the he had been lying on the floor. He might be too weak to fight right now. I heard footsteps coming down the hall, there was no choice! I pulled Abby into my arms and ran behind the curtain at Pirate Cove.

Foxy: I stood against the wall, what was I waiting for? Was I… Scared…? That can't be true! Pirates are never afraid! So… _Why was I?_ I looked up quickly frightening the little one I knew as Abby, she was herself again, yes? I hoped Karli was okay, then… I saw that there was a man with her… Well at least I could tell man form machine now.

"What does ye want?" I asked, I wasn't in the mood to play games with the manager, wasn't the manager dead? "I thought ye were killed last night 'ver de message…"

"You would've really liked that, wouldn't you?' he snapped at me, almost spitting poison at me.

"Ye be wrong, not 'xactly me choice." I replied, I was going to have a long night with him if he was going to lecture me in front of his daughter.

"I need us to put that aside… I need your help…" he asked.

"Listenin'."

"I need to leave here with my daughter, can you help us out before…?" he tried to lead me to the subject of the other animatronics but my focus was still on the others in the room. _I needed to help those people._

"Ye be a spineless coward!" I yelled at both of us, him and myself. "We be goin' to help them. I feel for ye daughter, but we need to help dem before we help thyself."

"Don't lecture me, you animal." Mr. Jensen spoke to me, his daughter looked worried about the others, I just noticed she was covered in blood too, except the white scarf… I guess she noticed and handed me the scarf.

"Help my daddy pwease." She pleaded. _She was acting like the scarf was bartering for their escape._

"I'll help ye, but ye gots to hide right now… I need to find Mike."

"Mike is still alive?" Jensen exclaimed in his whispery tone. I nodded and fled the curtains to the Office he wasn't there, he wasn't in back room from what they told me, so he was either in the bathrooms which were locked or he was in the Supply Closet. I ran to the Supply Closet and found Mike there.

Mike: I almost had a heart attack at the sight of Foxy who apologized after I told him how much he scared me. I looked up at him, the stitches were holding up reasonably well until I stretched out too much and pulled one open a little. Minor bleeding but still painful, I slowly got to my feet and as I got to my feet I heard them… Abby screamed… and so did one of the animatronics. I forced myself to run over to the area I knew as Pirate Cove. Foxy was in front of me first though, we found Abby being held by Freddy and Jensen was trying to keep Bonnie from advancing. Foxy slammed his full weight against Freddy and I could only move Mr. Jensen back from Bonnie.

"Back away Bonnie 'fore I have to deal with ye." Foxy threatened.

"What's the meaning o' this?" Freddy yelled at Foxy with frustration.

Freddy: I knew all about Foxy's protection of the endoskeletons but we're just putting them in suits! Nothing wrong with that, and he went and tried to tackle me. Rather immature of him, he better have a good reason for this…

"Ye be a blind man ol' Fazbear." Foxy started.

"I'm not the one wearing the patch son." I replied.

"And I still see better den ye." He snarled, "De's be humans not endos like ye'd thought."

"That's absurd, you've been in the Cove too long. Eyesight is failing you." I reminded him.

"Ye be right, spent too long in the dark, but ye too. This be Mikey and Abby. Our boss Jensen and his daughter ye be attackin'."

"Mr. Jensen is dead, God bless his soul." I prayed mentally for him. "As for Abby, she be with the other endo, that ain't her. And don't bring up little Mikey."

"I'm not dead yet." One of the endos spoke up; that did sound like Mr. Jensen.

"Its Mike now." One of the smaller endoskeleton's spoke up.

"I know who I am." The smallest one muttered in a bit of a slur, she did sound like Abby. _I remember little Mikey and his friends on that day, that last day they had together. I wish I could've known before it happened._

[Insert line here]

_I was just talking to Foxy in Pirate Cove, tellin' him the gossip about those two. They were always up to something, good or bad. Mainly trouble but not an especially bad trouble. This time they were ambushing their friends with silly string once one of them found those two and the last one to find them would get sprayed by the other, it was most likely going to be Clark or Arthur. Clark was just someone who didn't have as much energy as the others and Arthur simply didn't care. Adam was the first and Judi was the second… Clark and Arthur showed up together so they both got sprayed to death with silly string. Clark didn't complain, just was trying to save the cake he brought from being covered with silly string._

_ "Hey! That's not fair!" Arthur yelled after being covered in silly string, he took one of the cans from his brother and sprayed them all back, but not as badly as they did him._

_ "C-Can we just go back to our parents? I just want to set the cake down…" Clark muttered, he was a shy one, but rather weird when you got to know him. I think that was the rule with most people, but he was with a group of misfits. Not going to lie, they were all pretty strange. I think that's why they kept together but Karli and Mikey kept bringing them back for the last four years, until the last time they'd be together. Judi was always reading books I've never seen kids bring in; Most kids were just learning how to read or were starting off with basics, but she was reading full novels like a middle school student, she was really smart. Adam was a bit violent but only under the right circumstances, I only saw him lash out once and that was when someone was picking on his brother, that was rough day…_

_ "What you gonna cry?" one of the boys said._

_ "No, I'm not… Give it back right now." Arthur demanded to have the present he had gotten for his birthday back, the boy smacked him, __**hard**__, Arthur fell._

_ "What are you doing to my him?!" Adam yelled and tackled that boy down and began smacking him as hard as he could._

_ "Adam!" Judi called out but he wasn't listening, nor would he listen to Arthur._

_ "Oi." Karli spoke up, she was always quiet even when standing up for others or herself. "Stop hitting him." _

_ "He hurt Arthur!" Adam replied._

_ "I'm okay…" Arthur muttered, Adam nodded and got off the boy and went to kick him another time._

_ "Stop." Mikey pulled Adam back, almost making Adam trip. Mikey looked up at the boy who had the present. Mikey took it from the boy, "Scram." He said only one word but that got the boy to run, Mikey handed the present back to Arthur._

_ "Are you alright?" Karli asked first, and handed him her drink._

_ "I'm not thirsty…" Arthur declined._

_ "Well he hit you pretty hard, and this is cool so I thought it might work as an ice pack." She explained, Arthur took the drink and placed it against his cheek. "I'm Karli." She smiled._

_ "I'm Arthur…" he muttered, looking up at the strange girl, "Why do you have pink, er, purple… Pink eyes?" he asked._

_ "Just how I was made." She answered._

_ "How were you made?" he asked._

_ "No idea." She smiled, Arthur laughed at her response._

"_So, is that your brother?" she asked as pointed over to Adam, he saw her pointing and scoffed, what a prideful boy…_

_ "Yep, that's Adam." Arthur was offered Karli's hand to get up but he shook his head and got up on his own._

"_Is the girl your sister?" Karli looked over at Judi, she had long black hair styled into two longs puffy braids. "She has beautiful hair."_

"_She's not my sister, she's my neighbor."_

_Mikey cleared a spot for the three. They each placed their things on the table. Karli had costume belt with play sword and a plastic patch she was wearing over her one eye a moment ago. Mike had Hawaiian pizza, his toy crown, and a journal, said it was filled with his dreams. Judi had two large books, about 200 pages, more or less each. Adam put down a comic book and about a dozen markers. Arthur had a music book for the piano, his mother wanted him to learn the violin but she was starting him off with the easier instrument._

_ "Th-That's… Superman, right?" Clark asked Adam._

_ "Yes it is." Adam smirked, "He's really cool, do you know his story?" Clark shook his head, "Really?! Well… It starts off on a planet called Krypton…"_

_ "What are these books?" Karli asked Judi._

_ "They're the first two parts of the Lord of the Rings series…" Judi mumbled as she opened the book to a page of a map where Karli looked over Judi's shoulder as she explained everything to Karli._

_ "Is that a music book?" Mikey asked._

_ "It is." Arthur smiled._

_ "Never seen one before…" Mike hovered over the table._

_ "Come over here and I'll show you how they work." Arthur offered and Mike wasted no time moving his chair to that side and looked over his shoulder. That's how they always stuck with together. Even on that day it was like any other…_

Chica: Freddy had fallen into that little trance whenever he was putting full focus on a memory, somebody had to snap him out of it.

"Freddy…" I cooed, "Freddy~" I tried once more, "FREDDY." I shouted and he finally returned to full consciousness.

"Sorry about that…" he muttered, I looked up at the clock. It was only 2:43 in the morning, we had to time to bicker I suppose. I'd rather be sure that it'd not be Mikey rather than find out later that it was actually him.

"How do we know if its him or not?"

"It's not him! It's an endo, can't you see all the gears and wires?" I guess I could but, it just was that way for awhile. I've seen them change in front of my eyes and I'd back away. _That couldn't have just been a coincidence_, right?

"Well…" I started but was interrupted by a long moan followed by an inaudible yell. It came from the back room… What was going on back there?

[Warning: Sexual Content]

Arthur: When Karli didn't say anything about where Mike was nor about Judi taking him somewhere, this happened… Why would someone do something like that?

"It feels nice doesn't it~?" That thing cooed at Karli, it was just barely touching her, but Karli still trembled uncontrollably.

"Back off!" she tried to kick it, but it caught her leg sharply and pulled her closer, causing her to whimper. I couldn't look over there, I couldn't imagine what Karli was going through. I honestly didn't want to know. "Stop touching… me…" Karli whimpered, I didn't want to hear it. I wanted it to stop.

"You…!"

"Stop touching my sister!" Clark shouted at it, but as Clark yelled it was almost as if her treatment got worse instead of distracting it. "You sick fucker! Get off of her!" he yelled again.

"Clark… Just, ignore me…" she was trembling, I felt the bar we were attached to shaking, or maybe that was Clark shaking in rage. It's hard to tell the difference right now. "Please stop it…" Karli pleaded and began yelling as it put its hand under Karli shirt. "I said knock it off you sick pervert!" she began kicking again, the began screaming. I shouldn't be listening, I was trying hard not to look.

"Stop touching her!" I yelled in sync with Clark. I looked at my brother who was on the opposite side of me to my far right. He was clenching his teeth, he was the one of the people shaking the bar. He was trying to hold himself back from saying anything. Was there a reason for that? Hopefully it was th one I was thinking of…

"I said stop it!" Clark yelled again, but Adam was losing his patience.

"Shut up Clark! Can't you see you're just making it worse?!" Adam yelled, he was right but I guess he felt he should be doing something, I think we all should be doing something to try and stop that, but what could we do now?

"I don't want you to get into any trouble…" Karli muttered under her breath.

"Better speak up sweetheart." That thing said the licked her face. Karli headbutted her in her fit.

"Leave me alone!" Karli shouted once more. "I-If you're planning on just doing this than let the others go…!" she pleaded.

"Now why would I do that? They're screaming for you…" it began, Karli didn't care and completely ignored the thing and just began shouting herself.

"Because you're just letting them hear! If you're going to try and enjoy yourself… Then," Karli started thinking, I think I knew something.

"Then chase us! Make it a game like before!" I shouted in, I think I knew what she was going at, but she didn't have the right words.

Karli: That was a horrible idea, if she ended up getting frustrated she'd probably end up killing us all in a more evil way and have us continue with that loop form the first two years, the two I never remembered, because of Judi…

"That's a horrible idea…" I stated aloud.

"Sounds like fun." It replied to my rejection of that idea. "But one of you have to stay behind." It added on quickly, "Can't be Karli Q here. She already suffered for now." No one got to call me that anymore, that was only what Mike got to call me.

"Leave them out of this…" I said, but it shoved it's foot against my throat.

"Be quiet now the adults are talking." It smirked as I tried not to show that I was choking but my face was turning red from the lack of oxygen. My spine felt cold but the rest of my body was sweating horribly.

"Let us go, now. Including Karli." Arthur demanded. It removed its foot from my neck and I began coughing.

"I'll stay behind!" Clark offered, _no. no… Don't stay I can't have you be the first one to die again…_

"No! Clark don't do it…!" It kicked me with its heel which caused me to fall into darkness again.

Bonnie: In mere moments two other endoskeletons were leaving the Back Stage room, they were smaller than the one that claimed to be Mike but much larger than the one that looked like a child. They all looked rather strange without suits on if you asked me.

"What the hell was that?!" one of them yelled at another, it pushed it over.

"What are you talking about?!" the other one yelled back, standing up and shoving the one that knocked him over.

"Karli is being molested and what the fuck were you doing?!" the one who shoved the other over was yelling again.

"I was being quiet! I didn't want her to be molested either! Us shouting is what prolonged it!" the two began hitting each other.

"Stop it!" this one sounded female from the others.

"That's enough!" the one that claimed to be Mike moved the two apart… Seemed, almost, nostalgic. "You two are brothers! Adam, what happened in there?"

"You're taking his side?" the one he was fighting with must've been Adam… Did those names seem familiar to me? I think they were…

* * *

><p><em>"You're such a nerd!" It was a group of seven, all boys about ten. Arthur was hit full force with a blow to his abdomen.<em>

_ "Leave him alone!" Judi shouted._

_ "What are you gonna do about it, huh? You're just a girl!" another one said to her and pulled on one of her long braids._

_ "Th-That hurts…!" she cried and pulled against her braids too to try and lessen the pain._

_ "What a weirdo, the hell you come from?" one of the others was pointing at her eyes._

"_I've heard of pink eye, but I thought it was an infection. What the hell are you? Besides a four eyed freak!" the group laughed at his "joke"._

_ "I'm an albino…" Karli muttered._

_ "You're a freakin' animal now." One of the other said, "Now…" the boy threw something sticky onto her face. "Go on eat it!" they all laughed. Karli threw it back on his nose in frustration._

_ "You're the animal!" she screamed back and hit the one that was pulling on Judi's braids and took the book Judi was holding and slapped the boy who hit Arthur with it. One of the boys pulled her back by both arms and another smacked her in the face. I couldn't wait to see what Chica would do this time… Adam and Mikey were backed into a corner by four or five boys, again, all older than them._

_ "You're all cowards." Adam growled, "Picking on kids younger than yourself and having more than us… You…" he paused. "You want to take me on, one-on-one?" he threatened. He was trying to roar like a lion but was only mewling like a kitten. Mikey grabbed his arm._

_ "You're going to get yourself killed." Mikey muttered to the other boy who was cornered._

_ "Sh-Shut up!" Adam yelled back at him, Adam was both embarrassed and scared._

_ "So, what's going on here?" Chica came out of no where behind the five boys that were cornering her 'babies'._

_ "Crap, run…!" one of them said._

_ "I ain't afraid of some robot!" another one said. How sweet our Chica was… Whenever she wasn't dealing with bullies. Chica picked up the boy who said he wasn't afraid by his shirt with one hand and calmly walked him to the doors, then threw him out a bit roughly, when she returned back to that area anyone who was left was simply told._

_ "Test me one more time and you will have it worse." Chica replied, still trying to be sweet but, in all honesty, she was a bit scary, that form of hers… I think we all were just a tad scary._

_ "Do you need help Chica?" Freddy asked, slowly approaching her._

_ "No, I'm alright. Thanks Fred." She replied, Freddy was a little to harsh on bullies and I think Chica knew that, I think that's also why she said this. "Actually, yeah. Can you take care of these guys now?" she asked, whenever Chica was trying to hold her patience she would walk away._

_ "No problem…" he muttered, made Chica's threats look empty but we were supposed to be friendly and fair, even with those who didn't deserve it. He took the kids who were left, and picked them up like Chica did but when she would set them down neatly he threw them so they were rolling out the door then just to freak them out he would do that endoskeleton eye thing._

_ "Are you alright?" I walked over, I couldn't intervene, they'd probably bring up my gender issues. I'm a guy, sort of… I have female problems but I'm a guy!_

_ "Yea, we're fine." Adam was tough, didn't want to say anything if it made him look weak._

_ "Thanks for helping us." Mikey looked up appreciatively before going to check on the others. Chica was over by Judi, attempting to fix her braids. Judi had out of control hair, it's why it's always braided._

_ "You have such pretty hair…" Chica complimented to make Judi feel better. Arthur was picking up his music sheets, I'm just glad nothing got stuck to them before eh put them away._

_ "You want to show me what you know?" I asked as I sat next to Arthur, he smiled and nodded._

_ "So, I think this symbol means…" he started._

_ "You okay?" Mikey asked Karli, who was picking up her now broken glasses._

_ "I'll be fine…" she muttered with a sad sigh, they had broken right in the middle, she was just glad Clark wasn't there. Clark was always shy and never did anything to stop this nor to deserve it. Must've been nice… Those guys were always trying to find a way to make them better. _

_ "I want to be able to play the guitar like you!" Arthur said suddenly, I couldn't help but feel a slight bit embarrassed._

_ "If you want, I'll teach you someday." I answered as truthfully as possible._

_ "Really?! Thank you!" Arthur smiled and hugged me._

I missed them all, if they were really here. I'd make sure that I'd teach Arthur this time…

Clark: I sat in the room with the thing, it's eyes were spitting rage into mine. I never realized how evil a person could be with just a simply movement of their eyes. Then again, its down a lot more than just blink. I tore off the bar the held onto the row where the masks were missing and swung it like a bat. I haven't felt this strong since… It caught the pipe and went to strike me with the same pocketknife from '81. I dodged it and kicked its side and looked at the gun on the table. _I should take that…_ It would use it against me otherwise. Karli was unconscious when she left the room and Arthur looked pretty ticked off with his brother… I think I knew why, but I didn't want to assume the worst like Adam had with Karli.

"I'm a little surprised, never seen you fight before. Well, last time you were just kicking, and you still went down pretty easy." _It was fueling my rage and I think that's what its intentions were._

"You'll be surprised with all of us." I replied, acting a bit arrogant to get it frustrated. I took the pipe and swung it back at me, hitting my cheek. I was going to have a bruise, not that it would matter by the end of the night. I kicked again and hit its side once more. I tried with my other foot and it caught my foot now too. _Shit._ I was pushed to the floor and then there was a harsh knock on the door.

"OPEN UP!" a voice yelled into the room, it opened the door harshly. It was pissed for interrupting our "game". It locked me in, what kind of door locked people _in_?

Adam: I knew Karli was unconscious in the office and Abby was with Mike, everyone was hiding and the animatronics were pretending like they didn't have a conscious so they wouldn't be following the "program" they were influenced with. I heard that thing go through each room, but I knew that I was supposed to wait for Abby to get into that room and that Clark was going to help me get Karli out of the office and then Bonnie would help Abby out of the Back Stage room after Abby turned off the power.

"Wait a couple seconds…" I mumbled to myself, this was incredibly, _incredibly_ risky. Abby ran into the room with the pair of scissors, and after another few seconds, Clark ran out. I ran with him.

"What are we doing?"

"Getting Karli. She was bait!" we ran down the hall and hid below the window, seeing the shadow of the monster on the other side. The power went out and we found ourselves fighting the things over Karli. It was just a matter of who was faster. But the thing realized what was going on. _It was a setup_. It ran back down the hall, Clark and I just picked up the Karli and ran her into the kitchen, trying not get the door to hit her but it was a lot more difficult than you would think. Abby ran in too and Mike was already waiting inside the room. Mike helped us lay Karli down on the table but something caught my eye. _Clark had the gun now._

Karli: I slowly woke up to the feeling of cold metal against my back, I set up and found myself on the kitchen island, with Clark And Adam on the floor. Abby and Mike in the corner, I couldn't help but wonder where the others were… Even Mr. Jensen.

"Where's the others?" I had to ask, I also wondered about Foxy, I knew he was in further disrepair when I last saw him.

"They're… Hiding, like us." Mike explained quietly, I needed to watch my volume. If I was supposed to be hiding then I needed to be brief and quiet.

"Are the other animatronics…?" I left an incomplete question because they knew what I meant. Abby nodded, she must've gotten help from the others. I sat back on the floor, I should just hide but, I felt like I should do more than that. I looked at my brother, then Adam, then Abby and then Mike. I shook my head and got back up again, I felt my head. There was wound, a deep one but I wasn't bleeding, was this person already dead? I had nothing to lose if that was the case. Maybe that's why…

"That piece of…!" I stopped myself from swearing in front of Abby but the door opened and that thing was there. _I lead it right to us!_ I hit it as hard as I could with my knee but there was something else lurking in the shadows behind me… I think it was one of the animatronics because I only saw two white glowing dots.

Freddy: I was behind them, I saw her. There was no doubting that it was her now, only someone would be that willing to stand by the door in a condition like that. I knew what that thing had done too. At least if my senses hadn't betrayed me. I entered the kitchen and slammed its head into the wall sharply. Luckily Mike had covered Abby's eye before I did. I was only this violent when I was protecting something or someone…. Though I did want revenge as well. This thing had ruined our reputation, tricked us all into murdering people, did vulgar things with Karli without consent, and even was attempting to do it again. Children's mascot or not, these children all had mothers and fathers, hopes and dreams, talents and potential… I dragged it away from that room where Chica and Bonnie were waiting outside in the hall. They were just as angry, I kept Foxy back at the cove for now. I knew he needed a breather and would be just a little too much. _Yeah you're one to talk Freddy, just slammed its head into a wall and made the skull shatter and he's the violent one. I'm such a hypocrite._ I only meant the best for Foxy, especially since we had him back now.

"Girls, if you would…" I requested, Bonnie had a specific issue being called anything really but I was going to call her what she was, even though she hated me for it.

"On it." Bonnie answered without another thought, I think she got used to it. Chica followed up by placing one of the anti possession stickers from earlier.

Chica: From what they told me if I placed this on it then it wouldn't have the ability to move from its host therefore it would be stuck if it was weak. That's what Judi explained to me anyway. I stepped back and then gave it a quick smack across what was left of its face. I hated being so mean but it was discipline, this thing needed to understand what hurt is after being so cruel to everyone else.

"Its time for you to go home."

"Send you back to the Hell you came from." Bonnie added on, _he really found it necessary to be a bit more rude since there was so much confusion on his gender, he presents himself as a boy._

"Bonnie…" I whined, but Bonnie ignored me a put in on a hit of her own before Bonnie simply dragged her into the Office into that "Devil's Trap", I think that's what they called it. That would trap it now right, it tried to move from the circle but couldn't leave. Besides, Freddy and Foxy were waiting on the other side, and we were here. _It wouldn't be going anywhere._

Abby: By the time I left the room the animatronics had finished that fight they were doing and were now watching it to make sure it wouldn't leave, I looked over at it. It didn't look like a giant spider anymore, nor a lady from Karli told me. It looked like the founder on the wall, that guy in the corner in the other hall. I think it was Frank Fazbear, they named this place after him but… Something happened, my dad never really told me. My father ran down the hall in few moments along with the girl with the purple hair and the guy that looked like a girl. My dad said he represented himself in an odd way.

"Abby…" he mumbled under his breath, "I'm so glad you're okay…"

"I'm okay." I replied, there was really nothing that wrong, I knew I could've gotten hurt but it couldn't have been that bad… Right?

Jensen: I embraced my daughter, I think we were both worried for a moment, well… I know I was, but I think I was going to have to talk about how Abby was born… NOT THAT TYPE OF TALK! I should wait on both of those talks though… I don't think a little girl like her is ready for something like that. I looked over at the animatronics but I still didn't trust them entirely even though it seemed like everyone else did, maybe it was because those 'victims' felt like they were immortal to them, or Abby was just too young and didn't fully understand death, and Mike still saw them as his friend. They're all crazy in my opinion. So the question was… What do we do now?

"Is there something more to this, because it seems like there's something missing?" I asked with a bit of uneasiness in the pit of my stomach. There was silence but someone nodded.

"There is one last thing to do." Karli muttered, it was only 3:14 or so we still had the rest of the night until someone else would show up.

"What's that?" Judi asked her, I guess Karli knew something the others didn't.

"I found a way for us leave even with that thing." She replied, "It's why I put those symbols in the notes Mike asked for…" she explained briefly. _She wanted to leave now? Was that my fault?_

Judi: It sounded great, I mean it meant freedom… But what about our parents and the kids? Or even the animatronics and Mike? We had to let them all go and now…_ I don't want to go._

Adam: I may not have wanted to help for the longest time, but I did enjoy being around everyone once again. Having something different… _I was honestly scared to move on._

Arthur: Why did it have to be like this? I mean, I didn't want to be imprisoned like this anymore, but this prison wasn't going to be one for long. It was supposed to be a place of joy and it was going to be again. _Did we have to go?_

Clark: It seemed like there was going to be a catch but I wasn't sure. I didn't want there to be a catch but I think I already knew what it was… I think we were all a little scared, going into the unknown darkness once again._ Was this a choice?_

Mike: I had to admit, I was a little sad to see them go again. I had lost them once, I didn't want to lose them again… _I shouldn't have gotten too attached._

Foxy: I heard the lass from the other hall, she had found a way out but she sounded a little sad, was there something wrong?

"Judi was right. This is our last night, we should enjoy it." Karli's voice echoed throughout the building. _Were they all getting separated?_

Chica: The message sounded like a strange dessert. Sweet at first but if you did listen you could see how wrong it actually was. _Should they really have their last night here?_

Bonnie: I stood completely still, should we be listening? Should they be here? Should the message even be heard? Nobody was saying anything.

"Alright." someone finally spoke up. "It's time we move on." Clark was the one speaking. _Maybe this was their last night but the next day was their eternity._

Freddy: I looked toward the doors, I think I knew how they could spend the next few hours. I knew the girls would want to start a party but it didn't seem right for them to spend their last night here. They should all at least get to see something I've seen many times.

"I have a place I'd like to ya." I stated and began walking toward the doors from the other hall and wandered in front of theirs but took a step to the side, if they saw the eyes from earlier they'd probably freak out. "I can't show you just yet though, it has to be at exactly the right time." I explained further, everyone left that hall except our girls, Chica and Bonnie. We should try something different that no one really did anymore. _They never got to really live did they? Did we?_

Karli: I was lying, I had found a way for them, to leave but I'd have to stay. Even with Mr. Jensen and Mike here, if they did stay until the end of the year. I could be the only one to keep myself level headed and be able to control the animatronics if they went crazy. I even knew another demon would show up to replace the old one. Just like the security guards were replaced and the animatronic pieces were. I'd have to be here to take care of it another time, and another, and another, and another, and another, and another… That was my eternity. _Did I ever have a choice in this lifetime?_

Abby: I wasn't very good with adult situations as my parents put it but I could tell the serious tension of the situation even from the age I'm at. _I couldn't help but pity them_.

Mike: I looked at them all again, I really couldn't let them go… Well… At least… I looked over at Karli, I remember the crush I had on her but, I can't do that. She's still mentally a child, I mean I'd definitely take things slow but… It just didn't seem right. Plus she just got molested or raped… I'd ask later, way later if I got the chance. Most people didn't get second chances like this. So should I give this another chance, or try to accept what happened first…? The question was, were things like supposed to happen or was it not and this was God's way of giving them a second chance? The image of them smiling in their own bodies… and then their corpses… I knew which one I wanted… I knew which one they wanted too. This wasn't about me though, it was about them. What I could I do for them?

Then she looked at me in that way… It said more than she would ever know… Stay back._ Take her hand. _Hold yourself back_. Hold her in your arms. _Turn away_. Kiss her. _Say goodbye_. Tell her you love her. _My mind was going a million miles a minute. We all had a few more hours, but I felt in that moment, I had just one second… Was I loving her or what she did?

/Leaving it there. This is actually the GOOD End, not the TRUE End. That was the previous one. And this is where things are going to get difficult. I want you guys to choose what he does. I'll write the one you guys choose first and then the other one. Tell me privately or through a review! Do you think Mike should give them a second chance or tell them goodbye? You decide. That's it for now. I'll stop counting on the votes by November 5th and I'll post it on that day, then post the second one on the 7th. Sorry for all the different POVs in this one. 13 I think…\\


	11. Ending: Closing Time

Mike: I took her into my arms rather quickly, I couldn't cry now, I've lasted this long but this wasn't fear, it was joy… Overwhelming joy. I think I almost knocked her over with that, I caught the attention of everyone in there. She lightly grabbed the back of my shirt.

"I-It's okay…" she muttered. _It was definitely not okay._

"I'm not letting you leave…" I stated simply, I wasn't going to let her leave.

"E-Eh?!" she flustered quickly and pushed me off of her and shook her head, "Th-Th-That's' not u-up t-t-to you!" she blushed horribly…_Did she really feel like I think she was?_

"No, its not…" I muttered, I think if she knew then she had to be the one to decide.

"Karli…" Clark started, Karli looked like a tomato, it was surprisingly cute, "I don't want to go without you, so if you're staying…" he looked nervous but somewhat confident with his answer, "I'm not going."

"You all have a place here." Chica looked away from the thing, but Bonnie kept a close eye, "I'm not going to make anyone leave…. You're like family." Chica looked directly at Judi when she said that. Judi ran into Chica's arms and sniffled slightly, Judi didn't want to leave either. So that left Arthur and Adam. Adam and Arthur looked at each other, none of us felt like we could waste such time.

Arthur: It was being sure as if to stay or go… Going into the unknown was scary, utterly terrifying in my opinion but staying on Earth by replacing the person I was would make me just as bad as the thing in the Office… Mike was going to be alone again if we left, but Adam and I left. If _just_ Adam and I left, he wouldn't be alone. If I stayed I would be just as bad as Yemming and 'Ms. Byrnes'. I looked over at Adam who had no look on his face, he had no expression whatsoever. I think he was trying to figure out what to do as well. I shook my head,

"I'm not staying. Its time for me to leave." I stated, I was sure. I was afraid, but it wasn't right for me to take someone else's place.

"I'm not going staying here either." Adam added just a second after I did, "Arthur isn't going to make it anywhere without me." He continued, I know he was lying, but I would let it pass this once. Judi and Clark stared at us, I guess this was our last night. _Don't cry Arthur, come on… It's not fair to them either._

Bonnie: I could feel tears threatening to be released upon my cheeks even though I knew I am incapable of doing such a thing but it felt like there was something more.

"You're right there is." I heard that voice in my head, I looked over at the girls it was a girl's voice. I turned my attention back to the thing in the office; I had to make sure it wouldn't leave during the night. However that voice kept speaking to me as if it had known me all its life. "I need you to stay with us the next few hours, remember? Don't look away for a moment because this should be special. Remember when we stuffed the balloons with a rotten egg and helium and when we popped them? Judi's parents were so upset and we just laughed, us three…" I don't remember anything like that. "Ah, I suppose not anymore, but I've been thinking back to those times everyday, perks of being an introvert or something like that. I just think it's too much time alone. I wouldn't really know. Perhaps you would join me once again and we could laugh one more time… Just one more time…" the voice faded as if it was its last message. What a strange experience, I kept my eyes on the thing but I couldn't help but look at Foxy every so often. I hadn't seen him in forever, I wonder what was going on inside his head.

Foxy: I wanted to have a nice time with the others but I think that wasn't going to happen, at least not tonight but I could at least try and speak with them.

"Me matey…" I started, trying to address Bonnie, "Bonnie, I missed bein' with ye all." I started reluctantly, its been a long time but I don't know if their perspective on me has changed ever since the Bite. "I want to apologize to all of ye for me behavior in '87 and everything after." I've had lots of time to think about this, I don't know what they thought of me anymore, I knew what the parents thought though…

"It wasn't you acting like that." He replied, "You were clouded and in a haze at the time, besides, there was something I remember reading at some point." Bonnie sighed, what did he now know? "You already know about the victims right?" Of course, that's how we got into the conflict.

"Aye, I do." I gave a nod but I kept looking at the thing, I think Bonnie was looking at me.

"We all did some pretty bad things… The one thing you did was for a good reason. Do you remember Mikey?"

"Not well enough, you sayin' the lad be him though?" I gestured to the man over there, I knew the lass was Karli. I think we remembered all of the kids that came back by, they were quite a sight to see every year.

"I am. The man _she_ bit," he was saying that I didn't do it, it was Karli who had done it, "He wasn't a very innocent man. The newspapers didn't report much on it though."

"What does ye' mean by dat?"

"I don't want to get into details, but he was a very bad worker here and had betrayed all of us… Especially the children." Then who was that man, how come I never heard his name?

Jensen: I looked about the place, I must have been dreaming but it was too real to be a dream, but… If I had my daughter back. I'd be fine with it, I'd show my ex wife. She let her go too easy, she let me go. I think I'd fight a little longer with her, I didn't even know if I was still alive or not, but I'd fight for her.

* * *

><p>Abby: never felt my dad hold me this close before. Something must've happened to him, or maybe he was just still worried as to what happened before.<p>

"I wanna go home." He looked upset here and I didn't like it when mom or dad got upset, so leaving was the best option for now. He looked down at me a smiled then went for the doors. No one stopped us as we left. I wanted to draw what that girl looked like, she was almost something out of cartoon. All of them really… But they said this was their last night so I probably wouldn't see them again. I hope they'll be happy.

Judi: It was selfish of me to try and replace this person but I wanted to stay, I wanted another chance. I wanted to have a family and friends again. I wanted so much that I could have now but it was to ruin another's life, and that wasn't right. It was wrong of me to even consider staying, I should leave even though I don't want to, but I need to leave. That was the only option I had. I looked at Chica had was embracing me.

"I can't stay…" I muttered.

"You can." She reassured me.

"I can't." I repeated. She brushed the side of my face with the artificial feathers.

"Yes, you can." She said once more. I wish I wouldn't have to make decisions. I looked up at the clock.

"Why don't we decide at the end of the night?" Adam asked, I guess we could do that. "If we don't know if we're leaving or not, we'll just spend the rest of the night having a good time, not thinking about it."

"Yes, let's!" I blurted out, I didn't want to think about it anymore. I don't think any of us wanted to but we would have to come to some sort of conclusion in the next few hours.

Karli: As the night continued we gathered in a circle and told stories. Freddy stood by the door during most of the night, and Chica, Bonnie and Foxy swapped positions of watch throughout the night. Foxy was a really good storyteller, I forgot how good he was… I wish he could do that again with everyone, maybe he might be able to some day.

"Alright, it's here." Freddy said to us and opened the doors, Jensen had left unlocked and invited us outside. The darkness was pierced with the beautiful golden ribbons unraveled into the sky beyond the mountains and turned to a miraculous light. That light couldn't have been more beautiful compared to the checkered walls and blood covered rooms. No one wanted to leave anymore, so no one did. So the only thing left was to get rid of the demon. Mike began to sweep away the salt and the others took care of the mess in the other rooms, I'd join them in a moment after I took care of this.

-ONE MONTH LATER-

"I'll see you guys later!" I shouted across the street. Judi and Clark had been doing alright for awhile and I was little surprised that they had been doing okay and Mike had found work again, at warehouse too. Jensen was doing better with Abby and his ex-wife. I even saw Abby once or twice. She was drawing me each time, she wanted to come talk to me, but Jensen didn't exactly approve of me always coming back. I was just happy I got to keep my promise… And I still had some people to see, after hours. Mike would be waiting at home and pick me up at about 6. This was my job, and I quite enjoyed it. I went to the back room and looked at the cameras; they all turned to look at me form the stage. They were awake, I set the tablet down and would wait until one of them would come through the doors, it was usually Bonnie. I needed to make sure that they knew, I just didn't know how to tell them.

"You ready?" Bonnie peered through the door, he could tell something was on my mind.

"Yeah, I just have bad news for you guys. Really bad news…" I thought back to Mike, he knew a long time ago but he didn't tell us anything so I found out from Jensen.

"What's on your mind?" Freddy asked, he looked like he already knew but he wanted to hear it from her.

"Freddy Fazbear's Pizza is going to close in the next few weeks."


	12. Ending: Lies

/I looked back at some of my chapters and saw so many errors. I was missing words everywhere and I marked the POV wrong once and forget to mark them in another one. I'll try and be better next time.\\

Mike: I needed to stay quiet, I couldn't interrupt something like this. It was just natural process but I could do something if I wanted to… But that wouldn't be right. I needed to let them go once again. These emotions were nothing but the lies, I just felt this way because I want another chance but I can't let that happen… _I'm going to miss you all._

Karli: I could hear him… I could hear everyone thinking, I just felt bad because I would have to lie to all of them, but the Fazbear crew would know soon enough. Nobody was saying anything but I could hear each of them.

"Did we have to go?" I heard Arthur mumbling to himself, trying to decide if he even wanted to leave. It wasn't really up to anyone else except themselves.

"I was honestly scared to move on." Adam told himself as well. They really didn't want to leave did they?

"I don't want to go." You don't have to go if you don't want to Judi.

"Was this a choice?" Its always been a choice Clark.

"I shouldn't have gotten too attached." I shouldn't have either Mike.

"She wanted to leave now? Was that my fault?" I want to leave, but I can't. Even if anyone knew I stayed they'd flip, especially you with the idea of me being your daughter still.

"Should they really have their last night here?" Chica… They should've had their last night with their families, their _true_ families. For some of you that is here.

"Were they all getting separated?" No, you're being reunited with your family so not everyone is being separated.

"They never got to really live did they? Did we?" We got to live at one point Freddy, it just didn't last.

"I couldn't help but pity them." Being pitied by a child… Now there's something.

"Maybe this was their last night but the next day was their eternity." Tears welled up in my eyes but I couldn't wipe them nor let anyone see. Bonnie was right, this was their last night.

"I'm going to miss you all." Mike thought once more, _I'm going to miss everyone too._

* * *

><p>Judi: I stood in the circle by the end of the night. It was nerve racking to wait until I would be sent to Heaven or Hell. I might go to Hell, look at the mess we had done. It was all my fault, but there was nothing that I could do now. It was the end of the night. I looked back at the animatronic standing in front of me… Chica… I'm going to miss you. I'm going to miss everyone.<p>

Chica: I hated to see her go after tonight, but I'm glad that I got the chance to interact with the children once more, I'm glad they got to smile at least once more. I hope they'll be alright in their next life. Was that a thing? Or was there just judgment? I hope the best for them.

Clark: I wanted to be with my sister in the Dining Room. I hadn't seen her in a long time and the two hours we had wasn't enough for me. I probably wasn't going to see her again but… I needed to relax. I hadn't done anything wrong, I let things unfold and I didn't even know. I worried for my eternity and even more so for the others.

Adam: I stood in front of Bonnie and Freddy, Arthur next to me. We just had to wait for Karli to finally send us away. Just a few seconds felt like hours, and those two hours just felt like seconds. Why did things have to be this way? I wanted to smile that it was a great night, but the void that dwelled in me. It told me otherwise. It was a fun night, but it wasn't long enough…

Arthur: I saw my brother's uneasiness; I wanted to reassure him that everything was okay. I felt bad for fighting with him earlier, I was scared then and I was scared now… I'm sorry for everything. I should've done better. I gave a heavy exhale as if to remove all of the stress in my mind. It was a great night, we got to be together once more and we had fun. This was just the goodbye, we'd be okay.

Freddy: I saw Arthur reach out for his brother's hand, Adam almost flinched at the light touch but quickly embraced his hand. I'm glad that at the end of the day they weren't going to fight. Hopefully that would be their eternity.

Bonnie: I heard the faint words of the woman down the hall and the moans and groans from the thing locked in the Office which turned to screams. I became uneasy but within moments it ended and they were gone. The bodies were here, but they were gone.

Foxy: Mike looked down at the limp body of Karli, she had fallen to the ground first and after a minute she got up and left the building with the others. Jensen proceeded to call the police and then went home with his daughter.

Jensen: I took my daughter's hand and waited for the police outside. I couldn't help but have a feeling of anxiety as the police came by and brought everyone away except the albino. She stayed there, she looked over at me and quickly asked.

"Do you have any openings?" she inquired… She was faking it, she wanted them to think she was gone.

Abby: I looked at the lady and couldn't help but think she looked like someone from a story, I should draw her later. Jensen told her a few things quietly that I couldn't hear. It was probably adult things, if she was going to work here, then I could probably draw her later. She looked over at me and smiled. I smiled back, I hope I wasn't being rude.

Mike: I cleaned everything up, I would need to. Bonnie, Chica and Freddy returned to the stage and Foxy to Pirate Cove. As the clock read six in the morning, Jensen came back in and paid me my check. I gave my poker face and took the pay and went home and looked in my fridge. There was my drink… I took it out of the fridge and opened in. I poured the alcohol down the drain. It wasn't going to do me any good. I opened the new paper which was slightly wet even though it was covered by a plastic bag. I opened the newspaper and looked through Classified of the newspaper. Maybe I could work at the warehouse, it still had an opening.

Karli: I sat in the office, filling out a resume that I had no idea how define myself. Should I give what I know or make something up? I should probably make something up… I think Jensen knew I would make up my resume because he came in and began giving me tips as to how to make it realistic… I felt bad for lying to everyone and I knew I'd have to tell them all at one point, but when I walked by Pirate Cove… He already knew that I lied. I'd have to tell them before Foxy could, I'd see them all at midnight though, that much time to gather my thoughts…


	13. The Sixth Night

/ Working Off: Playing Games. Sorry for taking so long.\\

Mike: I need to talk to her now, they was no more waiting now. I was hoping I could just get straight to it, I mean after that, I needed to tell her. I wasn't expecting a phone call after last night but… _The phone rang._ I expected it to be a joke but it kept ringing and then it picked up and there was a message.

"Hello? Hello, hello! Wow… I'm surprised to see you're back again. So are you ready for another night?" there was banging again, why was Mr. Jensen sending another phone call?! He was dead! "I can't keep your attention because, heh… they're already outside your door." I shifted over to the left side door and slammed it then went to the right and repeated the process then turned on the light. The phone call was right, they were both there.

"What the fuck?!" I shouted in a bit of a fit, I thought this was over with! Wait… What happened to Karli then…? Was she dead again…? FUUUUUCK. "Goddamnit are fucking kidding me?!" there was a light hum of Foxy singing down the hall. I checked the lights once more to the halls were now empty. I opened both doors then checked each room. God, I was stupid, I forgot how to do this since I haven't done it since my second night… FUCKING FUCKKKK! I wanted shout but that wouldn't' have done anything.

"Oh… Noo…" I looked at each of the rooms, they were all gone. Even Freddy was gone, it was just barely reaching one in the morning. I flipped over to Pirate Cove, Foxy was even peeking out of his curtains! "Are you shitting me?!" I panicked and flipped through the screen and leaned my head back, I checked the lights moving back and forth in my chair. There was nothing, but every so often I got Bonnie or Chica and then around 2 am I checked the cameras once more. Foxy had left Pirate Cove; I didn't even check West Hall, I just slammed the door and within the last second I saw the faint glow of his yellow eyes. My god… It was exactly like it was supposed to be. They were chasing me down like they should've on the first night and then everyone left and now they're going by their programming!

"What happened to Karli?!" I shouted out at them, I know they wouldn't answer but then I heard it. That little giggle that the thing gave. It was gone though now, wasn't it? Don't tell me… Did we send Karli away and the thing stayed, if that was true. "Goddamnit!" I kicked the mobile chair over and out of the east hall and it crashed into something. I shut the door and then checked the lights on the left hall. Empty, I opened the door. I picked up the tablet and checked the Show Stage, nothing and then I checked the Dining Hall and I couldn't believe my eyes. They were all there.

"H-How…?" The faint glowing eyes in the back meant that Freddy was there almost looking at Chica whom was looking at the camera and only the silhouette off Bonnie's ears was seen. I changed the cameras and looked at Pirate Cove, the sign flipped to say "IT'S ME" but Foxy was stilled behind his curtains. I flipped back to the Dining Hall they had dispersed again! This was impossible! I checked the power, 78%. At least I was doing well enough. I checked through the cameras, Bonnie was in the Supply Closet! How had he gotten so close in such little time?! He changed the camera again, Chica was in the Kitchen seemingly throwing everything in there around. Who makes that much noise? He changed the camera again and found Freddy in the Restrooms, the girl's restrooms.

"What are you doing in there?! That's the women's restrooms!" I shouted out of nervousness. I wasn't getting paranoid or anything! I sighed and slumped in my seat, checked the power once more. 51% and it just hit 3 am; that was decent enough, right?

"Why is this so hard?!" I looked back at Pirate Cove he was out of his curtains when I heard him singing again and the same with that giggle. It couldn't have still been here! To hell with this job, why did I come back? Oh, yeah. I thought Karli would be here and now she's most likely in Hell. Goddamnit, I was an idiot.

"Yeah you are." The phone went off again, why the fuck was that message still going, how had it responded to me when I was only thinking?! "Figure it out Sherlock."

"You're not helping!" I shouted and kept checking the cameras, Foxy was being pretty patient now, but Bonnie on the other hand was being a complete bitch. Why was he coming back like every other five minutes?! I scanned the cameras and now Freddy was in the Kitchen, so where was Chica? They could possibly be in there together but… I kept checking through and she wasn't anywhere to be found. I checked the lights and there she was. I slammed the door quickly and flipped the light on and off until she left then proceeded to open the door. I repeated this with Bonnie until the shadow of ears was gone.

"That's what I was intended for." The voice continued, the tone and pitch began changing little by little. "and… I'm…to…." The voice was becoming like that of a woman's. I checked the camera as the voice struggled to speak, Foxy was gone. "Distract you." It finished as the pounding feet strayed through the hall, it was just a little over 4am, I could make it! I looked over at the door now but it was too late now, he was in and so was Freddy! I'm so screwed, they were both in the room. Right before they were going to "get" me, there was that light giggling and then their hefty laughter. _What's so funny?_ I asked myself.

"You, silly." The voice continued and then hung up and then footsteps echoed louder and louder until they got to the door, "Should've been more careful than to listen to me for so long." She finally stepped into the room.

"Karli?" Mike asked, it must've been the thing if it was playing with him like this.

"Yeah, who did you think it was?" Karli replied. "Sorry, I might have been a little hard but, Foxy, Bonnie and I were dying at your reactions. Never heard anyone swear that much other than Judi the other night.

"That was sadistic you asshole." I wasn't going to even hold back because she was my child, but this was so like her to do this. I was sweating profusely and wanted to scream at some points.

"Yeah, a little… But, they need something to do for a little while. And it was just a game."

"She be tellin' de truth. Sorry for the scare landlubber, had to get ye once." Foxy explained, still a dick move in my opinion but whatever.

"Got you goin', didn't we?" Freddy was trying to play it off to be cool, I should probably be doing the same, "Sorry for scare, son."

"It's alright. You guys have an excuse, but you…" I looked at Karli and began to chase her. She turned on her heel and ran. She still had the scarf from the other day, Abby must've given it back to her or one of the others. I wasn't going to stay another night that was for sure, especially after her little stunt. "I'm going to get you!" she turned around the corner and Bonnie and Chica were waiting. "Or maybe not." We all laughed, I was still a little mad about the night so far, but there was nothing damaged except my pride which was okay because there was little left.

Karli: I looked back at him and he was out of breath again, he wouldn't want to work here anymore and hopefully he'd learn to let me go again.

"Hey, Karli… I need to talk to you." He called for me, but I didn't want to hear anything I'd like to just imagine the outcome for the rest of my life but I don't think he'd let that happen and would come back once more or just stay during the hours. I might as well get it over with.

"Alright, but first you have to catch me!" If he really wanted to tell me no or yes I would need him to have to work for it. Bonnie and Chica shook their heads and moved out of the way as he began running for me again.

Chica: "Aren't they cute?" I asked looking at the two.

"Crazy kids…" Bonnie mumbled to me as the two began running around the building, around the Dining Hall through the East Hall through the Office and bursting through the West Hall going in circles. That was until Mike was smart and waited for her to just run around the place and then caught her in the Dining Hall.

"Can I tell you now?" he asked while still trying to catch his breath. She looked like she was shaking but she nodded. "Do you want privacy?" he looked up at Bonnie and I when he said that. She looked over and nodded, they headed down East Hall. I knew where they were going, there were only two places and only one of them had the camera out and then there was the Office which could lock us out. They were going to one of those two. Freddy hadn't come down the hall yet so it was more likely they were going to the Kitchen.

Foxy: When I went down the hall alone and Freddy went on his side separately the two were gone and Chica was giggling like she had a secret whereas Bonnie was just rolling his eyes.

"What goin' on with me first mate and the land lubber?"

"They need 'privacy'." Bonnie replied, what could be going on with them?

"Why would—?" I put the pieces together,_ oh yeah_, last night.

"Let's leave them be. They're good kids." Freddy always referred to everyone as kids unless they were staff or parents.

Mike: How could I tell her calmly? She seemed to be far ahead of me though.

"I see." She looked down, "It's alright. I'll be fine here anyway." She didn't even let me say anything, that wasn't even my conclusion.

"You're wrong." I had to point that out; she had gotten to say her feelings last night. Now it was my turn. "I considered a lot, last night." She saved my life on multiple occasions, she was level-headed, and she had 12 years to figure everything out. I had 18 hours. It was wrong of me to say something like this to someone like her. _She was still just a child._

"You're wrong too." She replied, "I'm not a child, I've aged just like you have. Just, not physically. I'm as old as you are but physically I'm only two or three years younger. It's not that complicated, You see me as a child but I'm not." How was she responding something that I wasn't even saying out loud? "I have supernatural abilities now, remember?" she reminded me, still seemed impossible but if she was a telepath than there was no denying that it was true in some way.

"Can you let me finish?" I sighed and she nodded and covered her mouth with her hands. "I thought I loved you for what you did, and that I didn't love you so I just kept thinking. I wanted to make sure that wasn't true. You're a great leader, you have already made so many memories with me just these past few days, you can always give me a good laugh, you make me happy every time I see you, and you have the most amazing smile and some of the most remarkable talents. I know it just sounds like I'm making some excuses but, I can't explain what this feeling is, other than…"

"Love." She finished my sentence; she was slightly tearing up and wiped her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I made you cry." I hugged her, she punched me lightly.

"Better be." She wrapped her arms around me as well after she hit me.

Karli: I hate myself, I dragged him back in. I was so happy yet so sad, I found love and I know I have to be taken away from it to keep the group safe. I can't ask him to stay though either.

"Come home." He requested quietly. I clutched onto the back of his shirt tightly, I had to stay, but I wanted to go.

"I will, but… This is my home too." I answered. I think I knew what I was going to do now… "I'm going to take the night job instead."

"What?" he didn't let go of me but her moved back, his expression was one of shock.

"I would need a job too, and I need to stay here. Besides, you could work at warehouse, I saw an opening in one of the papers." I said hopefully, I knew it was a lot, but I'm pretty sure he wouldn't want to work here anymore.

"I suppose, I just…" he sighed.

"I need you to trust me one more time." I said very slowly. It was going to be difficult at times.

"I do." He grabbed both sides of my face and kissed me very passionately, it was something I wasn't used to from anyone.

"G-Good." He smiled at my stutter, I think he knew that I was new to that. _Right…_

Freddy: It was more than time to tell them and I'm glad I could tell them all now. They needed to know, I think some of them already knew but a few didn't. When Karli and Mike came back to the Dining Hall, I had to tell them.

"I need to tell you all something. Especially or misses." I said, preparing for the ultimate worst possibilities.

"Huh?" Chica looked away from the two returning over to me as well as everyone else, "What's wrong?"

"I've got some bad news." I looked over at Mike and saw his expression I think he was preparing too or he already knew.

"What do you mean…?" Bonnie looked over with a bit of a glare, slightly getting pissed at the idea of bad news. "We just got through something really big, how can we have more bad news?"

"We're…We're being closed by the end of the year." I announced, Karli's eyes widened, she didn't know either. Mike stayed relatively the same, he already knew. He probably wanted her to leave, but she would stay. She was talking about her sense of responsibility ever since he left and how she felt so alone.

"What…?" Chica looked shocked too, "We aren't… Was it the health department? I thought we got them off our back!"

"No, it wasn't that…" I started, it didn't matter what the reason was. I showed them the newspaper article and they passed it around.

"Blast it…" Foxy put his hand to his forehead and his eye path fell over his eye, showing he was sad. "After everythin' we did."

"How long have you known?!" Bonnie got pissed immediately.

"Just last night." This was going to be a rough next few weeks…


	14. Reopening

/Let's try this one more time!\\

Karli: "There's something I have to tell you…" Jensen started reluctantly; I stood paying close attention, preparing for the worst.

"Go ahead." I replied.

"There have been multiple, reopenings. Just the two or so, but these animatronics can remember a lot, they're machines with a conscious. One is easily influenced, the other is not."

"What does that have to do with any of this?"

"Plenty. The cause of your death, the right with the Bite, how they are going to act in the future… You're going to have a few problems as soon as they remember what happened. God knows why I'm not dead yet." Jensen explained, "The person the two of you bit was someone who was involved with your murders. I knew something was wrong with poor Yemming, but not with Fitzgerald."

"What kind of name is…? Oh…" I knew that name, I knew that name.

"He was the one on duty when that happened. Granted, I was there too. And so was everyone else, some of them haven't been seen in a long time."

"Don't beat around the bush, just tell me."

"You're going to have some unexpected company soon. No one ever took them as parts ever since they found out what happened. No body wanted anything to do with Fazbear Entertainment, had to keep things quiet."

Jensen: That was my fault; I had to help with that. Keep things from business going too bad.

"Place closed for a little while, then a long while and then reopening again. You don't remember any of that if what I heard from that thing is true."

"I don't remember, no." Karli replied, she looked down in sorrow. "I wish you could've told this to all of us, not just me."

"Didn't have the time, nor the guts to. Five of you against me, I couldn't have gotten to tell you everything. Adam's temper was bad if I remembered correctly." Karli nodded in agreement, she remembered all the fights.

"What was the old place called?"

"Somethin' along the lines of Fredbear's Family Diner." I replied.

"What do you want me to do?" this is where things became very complicated.

"I remember seeing you a long time ago, a long, long time ago. You weren't a child in 1987."

"I wasn't alive in '87, I'm the one who bit that worker!"

"You and I remember things very differently. I guess you weren't affected or maybe, I wasn't…"

"Explain yourself!" she threatened me but putting her hand on her waist, where a knife was in holstered to her.

"I saw you in '87…" she wouldn't understand.

"Oh enough already! I was dead then, you couldn't have! Unless… Unless…"I think she was getting it, or at least I hope she was. "That's ridiculous, it's called a paradox. I wouldn't be here if I affected the past. I'd have lived and that thing would…" It now occurred to her. She had figured it out… All the little pieces just mashed together. My god her reaction was hilarious, for it to turn out this way. Straight back to square one.

"Who did I send in place of you?" she asked.

"I'm in this form in place of him for a reason." I replied.

[T]: "I need you to take me back then."

"Even if I knew how I wouldn't!"

"You will take me back then and I know how to teach you to do it but it has to be you to do it." I could avoid demise if I could get this to work.

"I'm not going to take you anywhere. I won't!" she was being stubborn, it was to be expected for her. Even when she fought, I wouldn't have seen that coming, not anymore.

"You will because if you don't, I'll drag both Mike and Abby down to Hell."

"You won't touch them!" she was cute, saying the same exact words like Jensen.

"You'll make things worse for everyone, you could kill more people if—!" I shushed; she strangely smelled of French vanilla.. She shoved me away. She thought I was a pervert. I couldn't really blame her, considering what I did all those nights ago.

"You could have just left here if you someone like me was coming back."

"I wasn't going to let you use the band to kill people again." She was persistent on her responsibilities for a child, and extremely calm.

"Yes, but now I have to use you instead, which is actually worse." I paused, time for the instructions, "Put your thumbs on your temples." She shook her head. "Do it now!" I screamed at her, she began shaking but still refused. I the back of her head with the model cupcake, making it shatter. She still refused, I pulled back my sleeves…

Karli: It hit me over and over and over again. I knew why it wasn't going to hurt me too much. It needed me _alive_. I wasn't going to let it get back to the original form it wanted. It could hurt me for a long while but it couldn't kill me until I gave it what it needed.

"Shall I summon _them_ back instead?" it threatened, I had no reaction only so I could fake that I didn't care. _Pretend not to care, it may forget about everything and keep hitting you instead._

"Maybe I'll call Abby to come by, or would you prefer Mike instead? Or maybe I could drag your father out of Hell?" WHAT DID IT KNOW ABOUT MY FATHER?!

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" I didn't want to hear any of it. Shut up! Shut up! Leave them all alone! I hit it, I kept hitting. I wanted it gone, I was done with it! This was supposed to be the end! Just stay away from them! Stay Away! I hate you! I hate you for everything you've done to all of us!

"What's wrong Karli Q? Missing the daddy who made you this way?" it wanted me angry, I need to calm down, but I kept hitting it. That hatred was building up.

"Shut up!  
>I covered my ears. I began to scream at it; I was being childish but I was desperate. It grabbed my hands and moved them by my head. Putting my thumbs on my temples.<p>

"Hold still while I enlighten you…" it started, "Think back to the Bite…" No! "What you did…" Shut up! "How it all started…" Leave me alone! "All the way back…"

"Stay away from me!" Something kept building up until it finally exploded. I looked at it before everything turned to nothing but blurs. Its eyes were… The irises… The p— Had I…? It hurt, I wanted to scream, wait… I heard it before! This is how it ended up escaping! It had done this before!

Adam: Something had changed in an instant, as if I was ripped away from this world and thrown into the old one. Please don't send me back there. I just wanted to be at peace with my brother, its been too short to go back now. Please let me be here with everyone. Please… Please…

Judi: Why was I coming back? Was this all a mistake? Was those last years just dreams? It couldn't have been! What's going on?!

Clark: Was Karli bringing us back? Why would she do that? She wanted us gone so badly, maybe it was someone else. Maybe it was just me. I wish I could've seen her once more just to tell her what was waiting, but she wouldn't come. She always had this sense of responsibility of the kids and what she needed to do to please her parents. Then there was a scream and an insane laughter. Good God, don't tell me…

Arthur: I opened my eyes and found by the others once more. We were in these dreaded suits again, where was this place? I don't recognize it… Why do they all look so different? I slowly got to my feet and put my hand to my forehead… but I didn't have a forehead, nor any type of face. Everyone was in disrepair, how many years had passed? I looked around and found that the suits had change a little. I had buttons and so did Freddy… Chica's second line of teeth were more prominent.

"Bon... nie…" something strained to speak, was the band still there, was it only me? "I'm… Bon…nie…" I finally found the source of the voice. A pair of huge green eyes with long eyelashes stared at me. Flushed cheeks, tinted blue instead of violet, she was quite pretty, but I knew otherwise.

"Arthur." My voice was distorted, not weak like the counterpart but distorted. I tried to move but it wasn't going too well, I felt heavier.

"The… pup…pet…pet…pet…" she was stalling out. It would be over in a second or two then reset and go back to the stage. Constant glitch, reset every few hours or so. "The puppet… The puppet is… the puppet… the… is… the puppet…" Why was she pushing so hard? "is… puppet… the is… the… puppet…" the stare broke and finally blinked. "Be sure to run when you hear the music box…" What? "Is… the… is puppet… the…" No, no! She was stalling out again! What was so important about the stupid puppet?!

/And, end of this chapter. Very short, but its something. I'm working on editing everything else right now.\\


	15. Another Beginning for the Unnoticed

/Okay, so this going to be very difficult from what I've seen. Lots and lots of trouble. 11 antagonists (8 animatronics + Marionette + BB + Golden Freddy [I don't count him as an animatronic anymore]) More complexity, seems more like a prequel than a sequel, so I have no idea how this is going to work. Starting from the very, very beginning. Before the kids died, before Abby was born, before Mike got involved with anything. There you go. So I'm going to have to delete a chapter, but I have an idea. How to get to that is the hard part. Yep, prequel. And, friendly reminder, Peter is Yemming and Yemming is the killer.\\

Peter: I hated this job, the screaming kids, the sarcastic parents, the animatronics always playing those stupid songs, and the violence of the kids always tearing that thing apart… Hell, those kids could kill if they wanted to, shows what they did to 'Mangle'. I should take the night off. I should've kept the night shift instead of having to deal with all these stupid kids… Doesn't look like anyone took it yet anyway.

"U-Um… Excuse me." A woman approached the counter, she looked mortified. "Do you know what today is?" The woman had pink eyes and white hair, must've been an albino. I looked at the newspaper I was holding once more to confirm what I thought was correct.

"Ah, yeah, I do. It's the sixth of November." She flinched when I moved quickly, I set the newspaper down and stood up. She took a step back, why was she so scared? "H-Hey, it's okay. Did something happen?" she shook her head.

"Not yet." She mumbled, "Please look out for the kids… Something bad is going, going to happen. Something very… very, very bad. I uh… Please watch the cameras." She muttered while looking around she looked above at one of the posters and tapped Freddy's nose, making it squeak. How did she know about that? She began to walk down the hall.

"Can I, uh, have your name?" I asked, she stopped walking and turned around, she opened her mouth as if to say something but she was hesitant. Did she not trust me? If so, why?

"My name is Olive." She replied, Olive…? Her parents have a terrible taste in names.

"Can you come by tomorrow or later tonight?" I asked, I don't know what possessed me to ask but I did.

"Maybe, describe later." She replied, she was rather blunt but had an odd way of speaking.

"Just a little before closing hours. You say that something is going to happen, can't you be a little more specific?"

"No. I might show up 'later' though." She ran off as quickly as she could, she dropped something on the way though, it had a picture of a little girl that looked at lot like her and a kid with brown hair and blue eyes with a crown on his head. That was probably her kids or something… If she came back I'd give it to her.

Jensen: He seemed out of it for some reason. I snapped my fingers to get his attention, He shook his head and put the picture away, what was that?

"You alright?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Long nights, even if I don't work them anymore." He smiled, couldn't help but think there was something wrong. His business though, not mine. I had a daughter to worry about right now. She was only two and she was getting sick, had a high fever for a little while and it wasn't going down. "You look like something's up too."

"Just father troubles. Nothing you'd understand."

"Children aren't good company…"

"Hey! She's my pride and joy, be careful." I replied, he gestured to calm down by moving his hands down in sync.

"Never said anything about Addison…"

"Abigail."

"Specifically." He finished, I sighed at his statement. "Hey, calm down. This isn't permanent, this temporary so don't worry about it." I couldn't help but feel worried, I opened up my pack of cigarettes. He looked at me and frowned. "Those aren't going to help you or your kid, but you do what you want." The warning label was there, I know I know. I just couldn't stop, but I should take a break. I put the cigarettes back in my pocket.

"I'll do it outside later." I replied, I was stressed though. What could I do?

Karli: I got to the end of the building, seeing the different party rooms, passing by parts and service; I looked over by Prize Corner… I hated that area. It just was… ugh. I went down to Kid's Cove. I wonder if Foxy was there, I sincerely doubted it. Omigod… Foxy was more female looking, lipstick and ribbons, but that wasn't what got me… It was his _condition_ per say.

"I got its head!" one of the kids screamed out and began running around with it. She got pulled apart every day by the kids. If I had the tools I could probably fix some of the damage. How often…? The laughter was that of children, but it seemed so much more psychotic now. I don't remember any of this happening. Why did I call myself Olive anyway? I kneeled by the limp animatronic and saw the look on its face. It looked all happy a moment ago, but now that I was close it looked so sad… After the child let go of the head I took the head and attached it back up to the endoskeleton, mouthing: "I'm sorry." If it wasn't just a machine, then it was feeling pretty bad too. I looked up at the camera and glared, it malfunctioned… Good, that'll help me for a little while if ever need to do it.

"Hey." Someone called out from behind me. I turned around sharply.

"S-Sorry, I'll be out of here in a moment." I lied, I'd stay in parts and service. In blind spots or something of the sort, maybe try and figure out how to causes hallucinations for the poor guy that was supposed to be watching.

"No, your kid said he needs you." There was a kid in the man's hand, I didn't have a son or anything like that, it had only been six years since my death anyway. I shouldn't even be able to have kids from what the band told me.

"I don't…" I looked at the kid, why did he look familiar? "Oh, hi Mike." I was surprised to see him here, I guess I was used to seeing him as an adult but he was a child in my eyes again.

"Hi Karli… You got tall fast." He muttered, did I grow quickly or… No I just was the same since I'm supposed to be six years later. Guess, that means I'm very short…

Mikey: Karli got sad very suddenly, I grabbed her skirt and began pulling to tease her. She panicked and grabbed the top and pulled it back up.

"Mike, don't… I'm sorry. Where would you like to go now?" she called me Mike, that's new. I'm usually called Michael when I'm in trouble. She looked uneasy, maybe there was a lot on her mind or something, maybe she was thinking about what happened… I looked down, I hope she was doing alright. I guess she noticed I was sad too. "Hey, it's okay. I'm just a little lost at the moment… So, where would you like to go?"

"I have enough tickets to get something…" I smiled to try and cheer her up. She smiled back and nodded.

"Alright, let's go over to Prize Corner then." I really liked this place compared to the old one, it's really nice.

"Don't you like this place? I like the new characters!" she smiled again.

"Yea! They look very kind now." She replied, maybe I remembered them wrong or something but I thought they both were pretty friendly.

[T]: I remembered doing this before, I wasn't too surprised that I'd be doing it again. I saw them, had I already done _it_? I don't remember, things have already changed to be honest. They walked up to my area and began looking at all the plushies, he had quite a few tickets, but not a lot. She looked at her pocket and had a lot of money. I knew she did, she had just gotten paid for her easy work, again. Always took overtime, until the place had finally closed. She looked about the plushies, just Chica, Bonnie, and Freddy. Must've still felt bad for the one in Kid's Cove. Pathetic.

"That one!" Mike pointed, he just a bit taller than the counter. He was just as short as Karli and that said something. I looked around at the kids, it was almost time before I pop out of my box and hand something to each of the kids. He was given a Chica plush, if I remember right… I don't know. There was something that each of them had in common with them. I know Chica loved all the kids and got along with both Karli and Mike very well. I'll need to remember that.

Mangle: What a strange woman, never known one of the parents to do anything like that, maybe she just raised her kids differently. You never know. It would be nice if the kids would actually put me back together at the end of the night. Maybe that's what she would do, I wish she could stay around. When they walked passed me again one of the kids threw my head into the air. She was smiling at her son who had a Chica plushie in his arms. She looked over at me but I couldn't see her expression before falling back into the child's arms… As long as everyone was happy. I heard the music box go off, the one in the box was giving a present to one of the kids again. The cords move its hands forward to give a gift to the child. I had to admit, that thing was just a bit scary.

* * *

><p>Peter: I walked through the building, looking at each of the animatronics I passed. I couldn't understand how none of the kids found them creepy. I guess the only thing that screamed creepy to them was strangers in black… Oh great, guess what I'm wearing. She was still walking around, though her son was with her now, did she not find her daughter yet? Maybe that's why she was so worried… I picked that picture out of my pocket and looked at it once more.<p>

"Hey, Olive!" I looked up and she was gone. There was a note on the floor where she was standing a moment ago. Was she setting me up? I picked up the note, which was actually a napkin reading: "A-E-E-H-M-S-T-V." a random set of letters, was that supposed to be some kind of code? I shouldn't care, but… Ah! I have nothing better to do for awhile. I'll humor her when she shows up. There were two "e's" which probably meant it spelled a word or a phrase. Maybe it was a name, Steve Mavh, or something? Ridiculous name. That can't be right… I walked back to my desk and began messing the order up. There had to be something, unless it was incomplete. Eight letters… Oh come on…

Foxy: I felt something familiar, was something wrong today… It seemed familiar so was something bad going to happen? I'm in a loss; I can't get up and see anyway. The screams sounded like happiness not like fear so I think it was okay. I can't tell the difference.

Arthur: Foxy seemed to still be himself, I had been sitting here for a few hours now. I needed to talk to her, the other Bonnie. My feet felt cold, that was rather weird… I never felt anything like that before. I looked to my right and Judi was in disrepair too. Adam was there lying down looking straight up at the cameras, where would Clark be?

Clark: I was in this suit again! Are you freaking kidding me?! I can't move anymore again! Why did I end up in this suit again! I thought I could do more now! What the bloody hell! Ugh… I can't wait until I can stand but last time it took more than ten years, how do expect to stand any time soon? Are you freaking kidding me?! I was all alone again too, damn it all! I used my peripherals to look about the room, complete darkness again… Was I with that thing again? God, I hope not.

"Bonnie": I stood on stage, I know that they'd have questions. Everyone who got involved did, I know I had questions.

"Hey everyone! Are you ready to party?!" Freddy shouted with his deep hefty laughter, the children screamed with joy. If only they knew the danger of what happened with the characters back there. Granted, if they knew what we did…

"I definitely am!" Chica smiled, help me. I don't want to speak, not without them knowing.

"Come on, let's not keep them waiting!" I replied, I'm scared, don't let us do something like that again. I looked out at the children, they were all happy and smiling but I can't help but think of the other children. I wonder if this had been going on long…

Jensen: As night fell, I saw that Peter was still here messing with a puzzle he found earlier. He was getting really frustrated with it.

"You still don't know what it means?" I didn't know either, maybe he had to set it up in a different order.

"No, I can't find anything…" he had a paper, where I think he got tired and didn't notice it.

"Well it's in alphabetic order, maybe we have to reset them backwards." V-T-S-M-H-E-E-A. Nope, not helping him, maybe set up them as small words. S-E-A-M-T-H-E-V… He stared at the letters. Maybe he figured it out?

"S-A-V-E-T-H-E-M." he spelled aloud, 'Save them'…? What kind of message was that? Why would someone make that a puzzle?

"Why would someone send that to you?"

"Her name was Olive. She said something very, very bad was going to happen, then fled. She dropped these two things." He showed me the napkin which had all those letters, and a picture of… Did I know those two kids? Why did they seem familiar? I heard the scurrying of feet, that must've been the last of the kids leaving for the day.

"Come on, let's go outside." I suggested, but he shook his head.

"She said that she might be here after hours. Considering the message… I dunno…"

"It's probably just a prank. Come on, we should go."

"You didn't see her panic… She really looked, frantic."

"She was probably really nervous about getting caught or something."

"She had a kid though!"

"Then maybe she was just worried about her kid! Just give it up, you've had a long night." He wasn't letting up. "Are you going to stay the night shift?" There was a pause, he was thinking about it.

"No." he got up from the desk but grabbed everything on the desk. All the papers and the pictures, even one of the plushies.

"When did you get that?" I picked it up, it didn't look like any of the ones I had seen. It was like a yellow Freddy.

"These didn't sell as much, so they were just extras. Less tickets too, I thought it would be better than any of the others." So it was the spare Freddy costume based one; I didn't know they made them. "Same with the fox…" They made Foxy ones too? Neither one was very special, why would they make them anyway? But my favorite was always Foxy, I should try and get one too. I'm such a kid…

Arthur: As soon as the light went out I could hear the new Bonnie on the move, what was the year anyway. I found myself with company but I didn't see Adam nor Judi move. It was just her.

"Hi." I greeted as she approached the doorway.

"My name is Bella." She greeted, she never told me her real name, just that she was Bonnie. She was hesitant, which makes me wonder if she had forgotten her own name too.

"I'm Arthur."

"I know. You told me that the other night." She replied. Oh, yeah… I forgot about that… Wait a second!

"What were you trying to say about the puppet?" I asked, her expression changed, and the color from her artificial cheeks drained. I didn't know that was possible...

"Th-The puppet…" she started to glitch again.

"You said to run when the music box runs out, what does that mean?"

"P-p-pup… p-pet." She muttered, was she scared of it?

Does the puppet have something to do with the murders? Are you afraid of it? Is there a spirit in that one? Is it hostile? Come on Bella! Help me and I can help you!" I kept asking questions but I begun to feel that none of them would be answered. "If you could ask your killer one question, what would you ask it?" I knew what I would've asked: Why?

"How…" she replied. Then her system restarted and she fled to back to stage, I'd bet that where she was going anyway. How?

"Wait…!" I tried to stand but my feet weren't going to support my weight at the moment, or maybe I wasn't supposed to move yet. I didn't want to wait years for me to get up on my own, and I didn't want to wait hours for an answer. The door opened again, but this time there was an even more familiar face.

[Insert line here]

Karli: I shouldn't have stayed; I'm trespassing right now. Oh, I just hope I don't get… oh no… caught.

"Come on out! I saw you already and I know you're in here." A man called out, was it Peter or someone else? I held completely still either way; maybe he would just go away after a minute or so. However, the flashlight turned on, he was going to scan the room, I hid behind Bonnie, so hopefully he would see me. He flashed the light around my area though; I hid further back not even looking in that direction anymore. Please, don't find me. My heart was racing incredibly fast and my mind was going a million miles a minute.

"Gotcha!" he shouted and grabbed my shoulder, I screamed out of habit. If I remember right, that's the arm Foxy bit it. That arm was still sore. I'm glad Mike went home with his parents, I hated his parents though. The man let go of my shoulder as I began to scream and put the flashlight on me again.

"P-Peter?"

"Olive?" he replied, rather flustered. "What are you doing here so late?" he asked. "You know what, never mind. You need to leave right now, before I call the police."

"Wait, please, hear me out!" I begged, he grabbed my shoulder again and began pulling me out. "Did you get the napkin, or the photo?"

"Save them." He did.

"Do you know what it means?"

"No, something bad is going to happen. That's all you said and that doesn't help me, to help them." He replied. Crap… "My turn to ask questions, what are you doing here? Where is your son now? What happened to your daughter?"

"What?! I'm not a mother to anyone! Are you talking about…? No! That's my… my…" boyfriend. I can't say that though! I'm like 18 he's 12! "I'm 18! He's 12 years old, I would've had him when I was six, I don't think that's even physically possible!"

"God, now you sound like a child!"

"Where do you think you work?!" Silence; sheer silence dwelled into the room. It was unbearable until he noticed something I would have thought to be normal. Adam was beginning to stand. "Peter, you need to leave."

"With this? I'm the security gu—" he started.

"I can handle it, you can't! They want to kill you, just go!" I opened the door and pushed him out. He needed to go now.

"It's my job to…"  
>"Fine! Escort me out of here!" I grabbed his arm and lead him out of the room with a fast pace, he needed to move very quickly, if I was right then there would be ten right? Unless there's still that spare suit that was used to…<p>

"You're shaking." I stopped running, I had run right to the office like I had done before. I'm an idiot. He was right I was shaking, I guess it was the idea that there was a lot more to worry about now. _Can you hear me?_

"I guess I am shaking…" I listened carefully to that voice but I could reply, it was boy's. There was a childish laughter that echoed through the halls.

"Oh, crap!" Peter looked around, "Okay, listen, um… There's the things that want to hurt you."

"Obviously they want to hurt you…"

"And there's one that will doom us if he gets in the office and his name is Balloon Boy. I just call him 'BB'. He can prevent me from using my flashlight which helps me get rid of Foxy or the others in the hall, almost got me killed… Thrice." He wasn't prepared for any of this?

"Have you already done it then?"

"Done what?!"

"Killed them?!"

"I can't kill what was never alive!"

"Not what I meant!" he would've said something else if he had. "There's a group of children that died and their bodies were never found! It was you!"

"What the Hell are you talking about?!"

"Th-the puppet… the… is-is-is-is-is pupp-pu-ppet." There was a muttering down the hall. _Help me._

"Who's there?"

"No, no… Shush, shut up. Be quiet, they're coming to kill us…!" No, they want to kill you, they know me… I think. I need to take care of this either way.

"The-The p-p-p-p-p-p-puppet." More stuttering, it was a glitch. It could define which one was coming with that glitch, unless there was another one in the hall. This was entirely new to me.

"Alright, so… You're flashlight is of some importance right? Or else BB wouldn't be trying to jam it."

"Y-Yea."

"Which one do you think is coming?"

"Most likely Bonnie, the blue one."

"I know which one Bonnie is." I replied, I knew the originals. I needed to both for Mike and for them. "Okay, so how do you keep them from getting away because I don't see a door…" his expression went blank as if he just realized something.

"Shit. There's only one mask…" the mask was a place to hide, confuse them I guess. My heart was racing again, I was at risk of dying again. They were still in trouble too, and I guess there were more spirits at hand as well. Oh god, **what am I going to do?**


	16. The Tape: The Missing Children Incident

/So this going to pick up right where it left off. Peter and Karli have just started the night and Karli realizes the necessity for the both of them to live though she still doesn't like him, would you like a guy who killed all your friends? Anyway, so I'm continuing off of that, but now we also have some _other_ guests inside the new band. And Clark just might be a little pissed this time… Yep, thought I'd summarize the beginning. I have no idea what I'm doing for this one. But that's basically half of all my work. Onto the chapter~!\\

"You said you had this under control!"

"Then you showed up and everything got out of hand!"

"Shut up! We just can't let them in the office, right?!"

"They always get in and that's why we needed to Freddy head!"

"That's the stupidest thing I've heard anyone try to do, they attack each other too! Well… Only some of them attack each other…" I explained as the faint memory of Bonnie tearing off my arm at one point, making me learn how to fix it.

"How do you know this yet have so many questions?!"

"I stayed here for a reason! Didn't you ever question why they act like this?!"

"No, of course not! Someone obviously tampered with their devices!"

"Oh, if you only knew how wrong you were!" I shouted and flashed the flashlight every so often to find that Foxy was at the end of the hall. The old Foxy, not the one wearing lipstick, didn't he recognize me?

"Get back from the hall!" he shouted at me but I wanted to go over to Foxy right now. "Olive, get back behind the desk!" he kept shouting at me.

"'Ey Cap'n! What ye be doin' to ye landlubbers?" I shouted down the hall and Peter looked at me like I was insane… Well, maybe a little.

Was she mocking me? Was the endoskeleton mocking me?! I took another step closer when I familiar sight for sore eyes approached me, it be the lass Chica, wonder what she be doin' in the hall… She stood there breathlessly, not moving whatsoever but she was staring down at the end of the hall, I thought sh only went in the vents. But there was lots of things that surprised me at this point. If only… If only I could speak to them.

"Oi! Cap'n! Aren't you going to say anything to ye first mate?!" that thing called out again. _Oh, she better not being speaking about me first mate…_

"Ye scallywag best be not making fun me!" I shouted back, though they would only hear warbles.

"Stop shouting at them!" one of the male voiced one said, there were two today I wonder why that was. It was always just a male security guard, why was a female guard here today? Blasted endoskeletons comin' in here and tryin' to take over my turf, them and those stupid new and shiny suits with their blasted spirits. They aren't going to be anywhere near me either what do those blood things want anyway? I hate this place, I preferred the diner…

I flicked the flashlight on and off again and then checked the cameras then returned to CAM 11: Prize Corner to wind up the music box again. God, I hated that thing. So did Jensen and by the way Olive was looking at it, she hated it too.

"Why do people like that thing?" Olive asked.

"No one other than the kids do. They have their reasons."

"Bet it's for the same reason kids like Santa Claus." Olive mumbled, "Don't get me wrong, there are very nice kids out there but, some of them are just getting more and more selfish."

"Don't have to tell me, look what they did to Mangle."

"Who is… 'Mangle'? Mangle, you freakin' call her Mangle?!" she looked like she wanted to mangle me in that instant.

"Knock it off! She's trying to kill us either way!" I shouted back, she really needs to do know what was going on.

"That's last thing I'm worried about!" _Really? She wasn't worried about the thing that was trying to kill us but she was worried about its feelings?! Really?!_

What was going on in there? It would usually be a night guard but there were two and they were fighting, maybe it was management? You never know, maybe there was more of us now, but by the way it was looking Foxy was in complete scraps, must've gotten into really bad disrepair… I however looked better! Well, I don't really know. My hands looked worse but I could only work off how I looked based on the poster, but it didn't seem right though… My hips didn't look like that before, not did they look that way now… Maybe they were exaggerating on the posters or… We were… re…placed…

"Lass, ye be alright?" Foxy looked down the hall at me. _ I was fine, I think…_

"Yeah." I answered, I'm pretty sure I was okay. I felt okay anyway.

"Judi?" the woman in the office called out at me, she knew who I was?

"Shut up Olive! There's no one else here except us and them!" the man shouted, that was the security guard who was scared to death of us. Had we been here the entire time, like those two missing years? Just forgotten? I didn't want to be that person again… Maybe Chica had just taken over and she needed me back…? I don't know… I don't want to be here either way.

"Yeah, but I know them!" _I don't know you…_ I've never heard that woman's name before.

"Lass be pretendin' to be friends…" Foxy muttered.

"Why…?"

"To gain ye trust and confuse ye! Don't let the landlubbers get 'way!" A sudden ray of light moved throughout the hall, flashing us.

"Judi! Foxy!" she shouted, I couldn't see her. She knew my name and this Foxy didn't seem to be Karli, so where was she?

They were causing a rather loud disturbance tonight, that was odd. Must've been someone new here… I mean, at least there was a second person anyway. They hadn't wound up the music box lately… Jack would come out if they didn't do it soon, oh, there we go. I guess I shouldn't be caring about it that much, I mean… All they do is watch me. I don't need to take myself anywhere anyway. Unless, there's something more.

"There's always some a bit more." I heard Jack whisper to me.

"I hate it when you get into my head, you know that…"

"Well, what's the fun if I don't? I always get the best reactions especially from the parents, and the children, oh, they just adore it!"

"You don't say anything when the children are around, you don't have a voice bow to do so…"

"I have my ways Mangle…"

"Don't call me that." I replied quickly.

"Mangle…"

"Shut up!" I sat up and hissed that radio static that made the animatronic attracted toward me, I still didn't know why that was. "Don't call me that."

"If you say so…"

"I did say so. Now be quiet about what my nickname is." _This type of debate has been going on for a __**long**__ time._

"You freakin' call her Mangle?!" I heard a shout down the hall, now _this_ had my attention.

He kept checking the cameras but I knew better that now, there was a consciousness in each other suits. No wonder why they wanted to kill him. I'd want to, but… I looked at Peter but he seemed rather fine right now, as if he hadn't done anything. So, has it not happened yet? Or did someone else do it? He caught me looking at him, I quickly turned away and flashed the light… Foxy was gone. I felt him lay his hand on top of mine for a second but removed it as soon as I looked over. I put that hand in my pocket, I remember how he looked at my hands. I hated him for that, my hands were still sensitive from the nail pulling…

"What do you think is the worst thing you've done?" I muttered hesitantly.

"Should I be concerned right now? Y'know… That you're going to do something really bad?" he replied.

"You're making it difficult not to, but no." he chuckled lightly at my response.

"I, uh… I watched these tapes that a friend sent me." He started, I thought he be laughing like a moment ago, but he was dead silent. Was it something that serious? "It was a video of a bunch of kids… In a room. They were tied to a wall. Couple a boys and girls, and…" he cleared his throat as he thought about it. "They were killed off one by one. I thought it was just some B-rated scene but I realized that it happened. I-It was real… I couldn't do anything then. And the video told me at the end… It doesn't matter." _It did matter_.

-JUNE 26TH 1981-

[Warning: Language]

Yuki: I looked around after he had tied me up. I hated being touched, nevertheless being tied up like this. MacKenzie and Shirong looked around the room, they were clueless about what was going to happen. I can't have that.

"Oi." I said, my voice was a bit deeper than a normal girl's but it got attention just the same. "We need to get out of here." I put simply.

"Why? This is just part of the game!" MacKenzie replied.

"You're an idiot. That guy was a fake, now we're tied up so he can get something from us. Is anyone loose?" I asked. One-by-one they shook their heads. _Great. We're all stuck._ I tried to shake my hands loose but there was nothing I could do. Bella looked around slightly concerned now.

"What should we do now?" Bella asked.

"There's nothing we can do for now." I replied. MacKenzie should at least ask his age, he's older than Bella and she figured out the gravity of the situation before anyone else, well, besides me and she's only nine. MacKenzie was freaking 13 and he's a dumbass! "Ugh… Hey Mac? Can you rip the ties apart?"

"I don't know, can I?" he retorted, _I'm really not in the fucking mood to correct my grammar._ He pulled on the ties, nothing. Alright Shirong and Song are both ten, Bella is nine, MacKenzie is 13 and I'm 11. We should be able to figure this out other than that other group… At least that one kid survived.

"I thought we were back here for the games…" Shirong looked around confused, I know he was told something about an arcade but there's nothing here!

"We were lied to! Now come on before he—!" I started to shout but he returned with his tools. _FUCK_.

Bella: I hated that man right now, he had tricked us. I pulled on my ties, my hands were a little loose… I could get loose but, what could I do once I did? I looked up at the man, he was already looking at MacKenzie, going after the oldest maybe?

"Mac…" I muttered to him but he was already preoccupied with that man.

"Whatcha lookin' at old man?" _Mac, right now isn't the time…_

"A dead man." The man replied, he pulled out something from his pocket. "Tell me, where would you like to start?" This man didn't seem right, his pupils were extremely dilated… He has a bloody pair of scissors, did he already kill someone else with them?! I couldn't breathe for what felt like an eternity until I forced it out of me.

Killer: She screamed, I don't know why but she screamed. Maybe I had already scared her, the other girl didn't cry until I hurt her… What to do with her…? I picked up one of the cleaning gloves and shoved it in her mouth, she can't scream if that's there. I put duct tape over to. I'll remove it when I'm ready. That girl on the end gave a death glare, not saying anything but she wanted to kill me now. _How adorable_.

"Don't worry, love. I'll save her for last." I said to tease her, that girl clenched her teeth tighter and she squirmed for release from her ties. Not going to happen, I made sure of that now. I quickly moved my foot behind the boy's neck and shoved his head into the ground.

MacKenzie: Bloody bastard…! The fuck did he think he was…? He put the pair of scissors to my cheek and cut through it easily, it hurt really fucking bad…

"Shit!" I shouted before trying to scream, but he pulled my up. I was getting soaked with my own blood just in those seconds.

"Watch your language." The man said and did the same thing to the other side of my cheek. He then put the pair of scissors in my mouth and cut out…

Song: That man cut out his tongue! It cut out his tongue! He couldn't scream nor talk.

"No more swearing for this lad…" the man muttered.

"You're a monster!" my brother shouted. No no no no no… I hate this no, stop everything… Please be quiet. I just wanted this to stop now. No, be quiet. Leave my brother. Someone please help us… MacKenzie… He wasn't going to make it, was he? Oh, god, someone please help…

"Please stop! Leave him alone! Stop it! Stop it!" I began crying as the man kept cutting up his cheeks until there was nothing left attached to his neck, except his jaw. That mass of human tissue just sat on the floor. The top half of his head was missing. "You're horrible! How could you do that?!" I kept screaming at the top of my lungs as my friend's blood soaked the floor and that giant mass of flesh sat detached from its body. The man chuckled to himself and turned and looked at my brother then me.

"I love getting twins…" he muttered quietly. _He had done this before? He had gotten twins before?_

Shirong: He looked at my sister, then turned and looked at his tools. Putting the scissors down and picking something else up, what was that? Was that a cattle prodder? If he was… That's sick!

"Don't fucking touch her!" he zapped her with it. She shook uncontrollably, she squirmed and whimpered, like she was having a seizure but after a second she stopped. That was just one shock… "Leave her alone!" He zapped her again, the second time was even more erratic.

"Stop touching her! Leave her alone! Leave her alone! Take me on you fucking coward!" Yuki yelled at him, he zapped her again. Song was panting incredibly hard and her heart race was off the charts, I'd bet money on that. After a minute of silence, he zapped her again, earning a muffled scream from Bella.

"Stop it! I said stop it you sick fucker!" I don't swear very often but this more than earned the excuse. _He was torturing her._ He looked at me and did the same thing, my body convulsed and moved in way that hurt my joints badly, my heart was racing. He did it again, and again, and again, and again. I could hear Bella and Song crying. Yuki was too prideful to call out for help nor cry for any reason. He threw the cattle prodder to the side, finally finished with that… Thank God… I tried to catch my breath but he looked at his tools again and looked for something to torture us next with.

Yuki: He picked up a drill, a automatic drill. I don't know what eh wanted but it wasn't going to end well. No! No! I don't want anything like this! Fuck this fucking place!

"Don't fucking touch them you son of a bitch!" he was going to cut my tongue out too, I know that now. The man put the edge of the drill to Song's temple. _Don't you dare do what I think you're about to do!_

He turned it on and went through her skull… Slowly, so she screamed out in pain.

"What sick fucking sadist are you!?" I shouted at him. The drill went all the way through… She eventually died from blood loss, she was actually choking on her own blood. I screamed out in anger, I hated him, _I hated him, I'd kill him if I got the chance_.

"Seems too soon… Hmph." He wanted to do it longer, so he put the drill away. Who was he going for next? He said he was saving Bella for last… So it was either me or…

"Shirong! Move!" I shouted at him, but it was too late. He had a nail gun… He shut the nail at his skull but it wasn't enough to kill him… Shirong shouted in pain. "No! No!" I felt the tears welling up and Bella was still screaming and crying. He waited five minutes, then shot again. This pattern continued for a good thirty minutes before Shirong finally died by the eighth nail. Oh God help us…

"That's better!"

"Fuck you!" I shouted at him, he ignored me and put the nail gun away and continued looking at me. _My turn…_

Bella: He picked up a hammer and nails and kneeled by me. I screamed again but my muffled pleas were ignored.

"You said you were going to save her! Leave her alone! Take me you dishonorable piece of shit!" Yuki shouted, _stop swearing or he'll cut your tongue out… I don't want that! I don't want any of this! I just wanted to have a nice time!_

Killer: I just began beating her, she wasn't anything special anyway. However Yuki kicked me with her odd angle. For some reason that really ticked me off so I hit her… Too hard. She ended up falling unconscious. Well she's not going to see my work until she wakes up then…

Yuki: I didn't see her, I didn't get to see her at all because the man was right in my face. I was untied. He kissed me, _fucking pervert_. When he moved away I spat at him, I don't know why he untied me. I kicked him in his "jewels" area. He turned away and I found myself able to stand. I wanted to kick the shit out of him. I kicked him again, crippling him even more so. Show him not to mess with anyone anymore. It was easy to infer he had done this before though, his words he said aloud, what he wanted… He had done it before. Maybe many times before. I hate him. I went kick him again when he had the pocket knife in his hand, stabbing my leg. It hurt really bad but I still found my feet. I had to, I couldn't look at Bella. I had to look at him, hopefully she got free or maybe he untied her after knocking me out… I couldn't look over. He grabbed my shoulder and pulled me in to the blade. Crap… I'd die for sure now.

"Help!" I finally found the means to shout for help instead of plead, but it was far to late…

"Open wide…" he had the scissors again… And, snip.

* * *

><p>Peter: I tried to think back to what was going on but with those images in my mind… It was so long ago though… The timer went off. It was six.<p>

"So you want to exp—" I started but she was gone. She had vanished within seconds… Unless she had started to leave while I was looking away. I stood up and found that she had left another note, how weird was this woman? The note read: "2-8-20-5-15-6-1-9-8-7". Was that supposed to be a date or something? I flipped it over and it showed a picture of a cat on the back and the name "Abby". Wasn't that the name of Jensen's daughter? I picked up my things and left the building without a second thought. It'd have a lot to do for the next few days… I had a good few hours before I'd have to show up at nine… Three hours from now…

/Sorry this took so long! I had some trouble getting into muse so I had a friend on the wikia help me with ideas. Might've been bad but I was just trying to finish what I had started. I'll have more next time. And I think I have a few things planned out…\\


	17. Hiatus Announcement- MiniSeries

/I've been slowing down lately and I wanted to put these out here. I'm making a couple short series of chapters and here's a trailer for each of them…/

**The Puppeteer's Past**

Karli: I don't know how I got here. I was just helping Mike with his fifth night before everything went black… What happened? Why am I here? Why have am I back in time? Should I even be here? I am just a child now… Is this a dream? I'm so confused…

"It's alright, don't be afraid. It's alright." Someone's voice called out to me. It was a man's, it seemed familiar to me but I didn't know whose voice it was.

"I don't understand… Where am I?" I already knew, but why was I here?

"You're in Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! It's alright, I know you're scared and I know you can't leave but if you stay right here everything's going to be fine." The voice told me.

"N-No…" I replied and took a step back. I looked around and saw a present box in front of me, a large one. That must've been where he was. There was counter of plushies and drawings on the walls of man tied to strings handing gifts to kids. The room was silent and the box began to open slowly and that man was just a very thin animatronic. Almost reminded me of an endoskeleton, it had a white mask with what looked like a stream of purple tears into the edges of an "ear-to-ear" smile. It had red rosy cheek and what appeared to be red lipstick on it's bottom lip. It had white stripes on it's arms and legs and its hands had three long fingers. Was it a marionette, it was creepy and made me want to run but I stood still…

"It's okay." It's mouth didn't move but I knew the voice came from it. "My name is, uh, Jack." He introduced himself. Was that actually his name or his presentation name?

"I'm Karli." I figured I should too.

"Well Karli… I know why you're here and I want to help you!" Jack told me.

"I'm here to help the guard, I was helping my friend Mike…" Why was he treating me like a child, I was clearly 18...

"Don't worry. I know, and we're going to help him everyone, but tonight you're getting a night off. Even the others aren't going to bother you or him so we're going to play all night tonight and we'll be right back to business tomorrow. Sound fair?" It didn't sound right, but it didn't sound like I had an option either.

"Okay…" I replied.

"Good! Now I really want you to have fun tonight, so I'm going to show you around and we'll do whatever you want next!" Jack continued.

"Are my friends here…?" I asked, I thought they were still in danger… That thing was still there! I need to help my friends there! But… how do I go there, it's years ahead.

"Not tonight. This is all about you and the other animatronics tonight, and we're wasting time! So let's get going!" Jack took my hand into his three fingers which were surprisingly warm and the cables let go of him. I began walking with him, who was he?

/Second one.\\

**Abby the Abyssinian**

Lass came out of no where, from what I hear. And just as sudden as she appeared she was shut down. Was meant to be a study hall type of animatronic but adults didn't want kids learnin' about the government and kids didn't really care fer it anyway. Education in total was a waste of kids time from how they saw it. Turned her room into the Office where the guard be stayin' now. Never got a good look at her, wasn't on any poster nor was she in an area where I be lookin' though I did think that she'd last longer than the one who just stands there with de balloons. I was very wrong about him though too. Kids actually liked him as much as the one who gave out the prizes…

Ah… There she be now. Had really large ears and was rather slender, she had whiskers must've been a feline. She had clothes, actual clothes like the humans wore. I didn't keep my attention on her, I had a guard to hunt tonight.

"M-My name i-i-is Abby." She introduced herself nervously as the night came, I ignored her as the others left the room. I didn't want to hunt now for some reason…

"Ya mind leavin' the room lass?" I requested, though it wasn't going to be a request if she denied.

"I don't th-think I'm s-s-supposed to…" she answered.

"As long as you be back in here by six ye be fine." I assured her as she got up and left the room. There was bell on her neck, now why would they put that there? I ended up being alone that night but the lass was persistent.

"M-My n-name is A-Abby t-th-the Abyssinian." She introduced herself again.

"Ye told me last night, now leave me be." I walked away but she grabbed me to get my attention. She be stubborn too. Her hands were weird looking, like flesh almost. The others either had plastic, metal or fur but hers were odd.

"What's wrong with ye hands?"

"What wrong with yours?" _Ain't nothin' wrong with…Was she making fun of me hook?!_

/Sorry this isn't a chapter, had a hard time getting into muse with this story because I really feel I should've ended it on night 6 instead. Anyway, I'll be working on these so for now. This is on hiatus.\\


End file.
